Plotting
by EmoPissass
Summary: Insecure Kain lost his chances at love. Zero has one thought: the death of Yuuki and Kaname Kuran. Fate intertwines. All credit to Matsuri Hino but, other than the setting, the plot is mine. I own no characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the rewrite guys. I've been updating all my stories (Merlin, Xavier and Jayden as well) and thought: might as well do Kain. I stray away from main plot at times but, don't hate me! I also may need symbolism…. By the by, I'm moving stuff around.**

Akatsuki Kain walked down the street, his eyes on the pavement. He had received an urgent text from Takuma Ichijo saying to meet him at the local bar… At three am. Why three am, he asked himself repeatedly, disgusted by the passing inebriated humans and busy vampires. It was also the question his cousin, Hanabusa Aidou, asked over the sound of a complaining Ruuka Souen.

Covering his stomach, Akatsuki wondered if he should have taken a blood tablet with him. _Nah_ , he thought. _The bar knows about vampires. And, it's not that far away._ The crisp autumn air mixed with the smell of blood caused his mouth to water. He grimaced, recalling the last time there was a three am meeting set by Takuma.

 _It had been an autumn like this. Takuma and Shiki had brought the entire gang together. The entire thing had been a closely guarded secret. Yuuki Kuran had just turned and Kaname Kuran was unsure about bringing her to a gathering, coming himself. As always, he was fashionably late. Kain was drinking as Rima Touya lectured him on alcohol intake. He had done it to curb the cravings but, annoying Rima always brought a sense of pleasure – and, greedy as it may seem, he enjoyed someone caring for him._

 _Bringing his drinks, his cousins glared at him._

 _"Are all those for you?" Aidou asked, skeptical. Akatsuki only shrugged._

 _"The bar is open, Hanabusa." He retorted, downing his first drink in one greedy gulp. By the time he set it down, Hanabusa and Ruuka were at the bar, ordering drinks of their very own. Senri Shiki and Takuma whispered to each other. Akatsuki's heart sank as he gained a little sympathy from Rima. When Kaname came in, Aidou and Ruuka had settled on drinks and brought them back to the table. Due to their loyalty, Kaname found three drinks to himself. Seiren perched herself on the rafters, watching from afar._

 _"We called you all here because we haven't seen you all year!" Takuma cheered, his innocent eyes glowing. Senri rolled his._

 _"No. We called you here to inform you we're moving." Takuma glared at his lover but nodded. There were assorted gasps all around._

 _"Moving where?" Ruuka insisted. Aidou asked the same after he finished sipping. Rima gripped Kain's arm nonchalantly, no suspicion stirring at the action._

 _"There's this little town about an hour's drive from the modeling studio." Shiki assured._

 _"We found this little old cottage and we bought it!" Takuma's infectious smile spread through most of the group. Aidou rolled his eyes as Ruuka held in her objections. Kain was the first to express his congratulations._

 _"So, you're moving in together?" Kaname asked, sipping at one of the drinks. Kain felt pride, knowing it was his._

 _"Yeah. I guess we are." Shiki said, his bored expression returning. Takuma nodded._

 _"It'll be great! And, we want our friends close to us!" He looked imploringly toward Kaname, as if that were his only friend. Kain made eye contact with Shiki before giving a lopsided smile._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Akatsuki!" Aidou and Ruuka yelled._

 _"Kain!" Rima and Kaname joined. Only Takuma and Shiki seemed to approve._

 _"If he's moving, I'm moving." Aidou sentenced himself, sighing. Ruuka nodded._

 _"Can't have the losers be alone, can we?" She glared pointedly at Rima._

 _"No, we can't. They'd have no girlfriends left. But." She pointed a finger at Shiki. "You and I are carpooling."_

 _"Fine, fine." Shiki conceded quickly. Kaname smiled._

 _"Well, it'd be nice to be closer to my home again. Might be better for Yuuki, too. Too many memories here for her."_

 _"Then, let's drink to it!"_

He knew it would wind up like that. Normally, he'd be on the phone with his cousin, listening to the complaints about Ruuka he held. Then again, being in a relationship with Ruuka seemed to be a lot of trouble. That didn't seem to hinder Kain's feelings for his female cousin. He looked up at the moon, wondering how he spent excessive energy on keeping that relationship alive. Of course, he had spent a long time looking after them individually.

And why, he asked himself, did he move himself into the boonies just because of Shiki's continuously bored expression? He almost slapped himself for his answer. Love. Yes, love. Some twisted up idea of it.

He wrapped his coat around himself. All this talk of love and he felt cold. Maybe it was true what a gypsy said long ago: Kain could not truly love. But, then, what were these emotions?

It wasn't until he felt someone crash into him that Kain realized his thoughts absorbed him. The stranger called over his shoulder, using profanity that Kain shrugged off. He glanced at the figure, his eyes on the blonde head but, he was too stunned to ascertain whether the figure was human or not. Believing it not his business, he slid into the bar.

Kain took in the scene of the pounding music and the lustful humans in one glance. It was the closest thing this place had to a nightclub. From the crowd, he could see blood lust in a few of the vampires. He shook his head to himself, finally spotting his friends in the back corner. His heart dropped slightly upon viewing Senri. The brunette looked well, his bored expression stifled for the moment with candy in his mouth. Takuma sat next to him, his arm around the others' shoulders. With a sigh, Kain made his way to the table.

"There you are, Akatsuki!" Takuma gave Kain his best smile. Senri shifted closer to Takuma and rested his head on the blonde vampires' shoulder. Kain nodded and sat across from the duo, ignoring the ache.

"Thanks for inviting me, Ichijo." His voice sounded robotic. If Takuma noticed it, he didn't show it. Instead, he grinned and clapped his hands.

"You're the first to arrive!"

"Second." Senri challenged. Takuma craned his neck to look at the other. Senri gestured to a blonde girl in pig tails. "Touya was here first."

"Alas, I stand corrected." Takuma acknowledged with a blush on his cheeks. "Second to arrive."

"How many are arriving?" Kain asked, wondering if he had time for a drink. Takuma lifted his hand and counted them off on fingers.

"Let's see. Touya, yourself, Souen, Aidou, Kuran Kaname, and Kuran Yuuki and… That's it." He placed a finger on his lips as he mentioned Yuuki. Senri stared hungrily at this finger. A small gold band on Takuma's ring finger caused Kain's heart to sink lower.

"Well, if I'm the second, I hope you don't mind if I get a drink." Kain excused himself. Takuma started with 'not at all' but, Kain had already dispersed.

 _Of course, Takuma had invited everyone,_ he thought stupidly to himself. _How could he think otherwise? The text message had stated 'big news', didn't it?_ He slid up next to Rima at the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary – extra on the bloody _._ Rima, with her docile façade, glanced up at the figure. Akatsuki enjoyed Touya's company. "Hey."

"Hey." Kain said, nodding at the bartender as thanks.

"Been a while. How've you been?" Rima's bored expression rivaled Shiki's as she caught the expression of the two lovers. Kain pretended not to notice.

"Been fine. Yourself?"

"Usual. How's Souen and Aidou?"

"Fine. New relationship. I'm tired of it. The usual." They took a sip. "Seeing anyone?"

"Sayori. She's… difficult to read." Rima toyed with her hair, her eyes flickering to the couple they meant to celebrate. Her eyes returned to Kain, questioning. Kain shook his head in answer. She scoffed. "Seriously? It's been five years, Kain. Haven't you even thought about it?"

"No point." Kain asked.

"No point in dating another person? Unless you're confessing to Souen or Shiki in the next five minutes, you're wasting your life! Wait, are you?" She eyed him skeptically.

"Wasting my life or confessing?" Kain asked. She hit his shoulder.

"Confessing, dumb ass."

"I'm not confessing. You see how happy they are." He pointed to the couple, now joined by his cousins. "I don't want to ruin that so, why should I try?"

"They could be just as happy with you." Rima argued.

"But, they're all happy. That's all. Now, they're engaged."

Rima shook her head. "You waited too long. You deserve to be happy, too."

Kain was about to retort when Rima paused, her eyes slitting. Kain followed her gaze to a silver head with lilac eyes sitting in the corner and watching from afar. A Bloody Mary sat in front of him, untouched – much like Kain's. Kain examined him then shrugged. "Not our issue, Touya. He stays in the corner, we have no problem with him sharing the same air."

"Still." Rima narrowed her eyes.

"Seiren will be here and we'd all die before that happens." Kain knew it was loyalty. He felt it, too but, with logic overlapped his intense need to protect. Rima shrugged and returned to the previous conversation.

"Anyway, you need a partner."

"I do not need a partner, Rima." With that, they returned to the table and discussed it no further.

Zero had been stalking out his prey for months, learning the Kuran's nightly routines – when he hadn't been sent on suicide missions. The closest he had ever come was when they met with other noble vampires – usually Takuma. Three years since high school, Zero thought to himself. They had all shown signs – scruff, longer hair. And Zero held five o'clock shadow on his face with dark circles under his eyes. Many months had gone by since he had brought the Bloody Rose gun next to his head, wanting to end it all.

Instead, it was that disgusting pureblood, Yuuki Kuran, that had brought him from the brink of the edge. He hated Yuuki Kuran but still, he marveled in how Cross or Kuran, Yuuki managed to hold her sway over him.

He had access to their messages. Kuran and Kuran were to attend at the local bar where Ichijo and Shiki had big news. Although he loathed Kaname Kuran ( _that son of a leech_ ), his target was the true blood princess – the more guarded of the two. And, tonight was the night that he formulated a plan to get close to them.

The club had been packed when Kiryuu showed. By and by, human instinct caused them to leave in the danger of more than one vampire. One by one, each vampire showed up. Takuma and Shiki were the first to arrive. He counted them as one now because of their obvious news. He saw the matching bands on their fingers. He considered, briefly, shooting them there and then. They wouldn't mind… Much. But, their dead bodies would cause the others to run.

Secretly, he was grateful to them. How else could he have trapped any vampire that held its guards too closely?

Touya entered after them, her pitying eyes on everyone around her. She was the one who noticed Zero, the one who glared and made an all too understandable motion that he was dead if he tried anything. Zero, normally, enjoyed a challenge but, he was intelligent enough just to watch… For now.

The next to come in was Kain. Zero admired this vampire – even though he hated their species. Kain never tried to fight, kept to himself. In a lot of ways, he reminded Zero of Zero. Except for the self-loathing. Of course, the vampire would never mention that to anyone. Usually, the noble vampire would survey his surroundings, almost in a paranoid fashion. Zero was surprised he hadn't done his custom although, he was grateful to it as he eyed Kain's figure. The vampire walked up to the bar.

Souen and Aidou entered together, both racing for the table. Aidou noticed his gain and slowed his pace, letting his equally competitive girlfriend beat him. Aidou growled but clapped as Souen bowed chivalrously, grinning from ear to ear. They both realized Zero's presence at the same time. Aidou made a movement – probably to ask Zero to leave – but was trapped in a conversation. Souen ran a finger across her throat as she sat, joining in a conversation.

Zero turned back to Touya and Kain. Touya had pointed the Level D out. Kain only shrugged and murmured something to her. Zero almost raised an eyebrow.

Half past the meeting time, Zero glanced up at the rafters, almost grinning at the sight of Seiren hovering over her charges. Yuuki and Kuran entered together, both flushed from the outdoors. Zero felt the familiar pangs of heartache as he studied Kaname's arm slung over Yuuki's shoulders, her best smile reserved for her vampiric partner.

Downing his shot, he wondered if he should just leave. _No,_ he answered firmly, _I should stay. After all, there might be an opening._

He took a moment to examine their faces. Shiki and Ichijo basked in their happiness and congratulations. Souen and Aidou, equally happy for the couple, flirting with each other. Touya smiled happily as the Kuran's smiled politely. Zero stood, planning to leave until he caught a glimpse of Kain. Zero had made enough fake smiles himself to know that Kain's was fake. He noticed his hands clenched into fists, could almost hear the teeth grinding next to him. He smirked. _Found one._

 **A/N: as a prologue, four pages is enough, I think! Like I said, not much changing but, there is another scene! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo! Second chapter! :D Is it getting any better?**

Kain tasted blood before Rima smelt it. He had bore his fangs and his inner cheek was bleeding. Before long, Kaname had smelt it. Yuuki. Takuma. Shiki. Aidou. Ruuka. All their eyes were on him. He felt his hand curl into a fist. Why had this affected him so much?

Everyone here knew why they had been asked here, what the big news was. He knew it, too. Yet, when Shiki showed the ring he wore on his finger, Kain's heart sunk to his gut. Rima cleared her throat. Kain drifted her attention to her, hoping for some kind of distraction.

"Kain, are you all right?" Takuma asked, true concern on his face.

"He's fine." Rima told the group and kicked his shin. "Just… surprised. Right?"

The way Rima was looking at him caused Kain to nod. "Yeah, sorry."

"No wonder, with Kiryuu here." Kaname answered, his chin jutting out. Yuuki grabbed his arm.

"He's not doing any harm, Kaname." Her pleading voice gave him pause. Kain forced a smile for Takuma.

"Congratulations." His distraction caused echoes from the Kurans. Ruuka awed over the ring, Kiryuu forgotten as she told Hanabusa that hers had to be similar. Hanabusa squirmed in his seat, sounding a noncommittal 'yes, dear'. Rima stated that it was a beautiful piece of work.

"So, when's the wedding?" Yuuki teased, watching Takuma blush. Shiki only smiled and rested his head on Takuma's shoulder.

"You mean the vampire ceremony?" Takuma answered back. Yuuki nodded, still somewhat new to the vampire world. "Soon."

"That's… ominous." Hanabusa snarked, annoyed with Ruuka's constant wanting.

"How?" Takuma asked, draping an arm around Shiki. Kain took Rima's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"The fact that you say 'soon' for the ceremony." Kaname answered for the blonde, glaring at Ichijo. Takuma rolled his eyes.

"Well, with Senri working in the human world, we wanted a formal human ceremony first for his other friends." That seemed to cure Kaname's curiosity.

"You have other friends than me, Senri?" Rima questioned, her foot sliding over Kain's to Shiki's as she gave him a light tap. He grinned and tried to kick her back. Kain ignored the pain shooting up his leg.

"There's many things you don't know about me, Touya." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You missed me." His face turned shocked as he apologized to Kain, who shrugged.

"What about the vampire wedding?" Yuuki asked, returning to the topic at hand. Takuma smiled.

"We're having a second wedding for vampires." He answered and pressed his lips against Shiki's hand. Ruuka grinned and shot a look towards Hanabusa who sunk in his chair, begging Kain with big eyes. Kain only shrugged.

The wedding plans continued. Takuma would wear a tux, Shiki would wear his usual clothes. Rima was to be maid of honor both times (which satisfied her much) and Yuuki a bridesmaid the second time. Kuran would be best man the second time. Kain would be an Usher, as would Hanabusa. Ruuka would be bridesmaid. They would have it on a full moon and mix their blood at the stroke of midnight. The rest would be a surprise – even to the wedding party. After that, Takuma and Shiki left. Yuuki, Kaname and Seiren followed shortly after. Hanabusa and Ruuka stayed for another hour, asking Kain obligatory questions before leaving. Rima sighed, finally alone with the ticking time bomb of emotion. "How are you doing?"

"We knew it was coming." He replied, ordering a few drinks from a passing waiter. "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less."

"For you or for me." She stated, clawing her hand out of his grip and glaring at him. He shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Kain, do you want to stay at my place?" Rima asked as she fumbled for her purse.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're going to wallow over past sins, aren't you?" When he didn't answer, she hit his arm. "Kain!"

"I have a right to be sad!" He replied, rubbing his arm with narrowed eyes.

"No, you don't." Rima finished. She held his face to her. "You missed your chance. Be happy."

"Tomorrow." His curt replies caused her to sigh.

"At least don't drink yourself stupid." Rima glanced at the ongoing clubbers, standing as the waiter returned. "And don't drink anyone."

She mentally reproached herself as he put in a blood tablet. "At least promise to take a taxi."

"Touya, you're not my mother." He flashed her his most charming smile, doing his best to hide his pain. She knew that look – the dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'll be fine. Just go."

"Seriously, Kain." She was pushing, she knew it. With a gulp, she continued. "Take a taxi."

He watched her go, emerging herself past the crowd. Kain glanced at his drinks distastefully. Binge drinking, he thought disgusted, like a human. Scoffing at himself, he shrugged and returned to his previous task.

"Alone at last." Kain paused, his eyes fluttering to the silver head from the back of the club. He turned his head to Kiryuu's previous spot, then back. "May I?"

"Kiryuu." It was said more as a statement than as a question. The man held the same posture as he had in Cross Academy with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets and a profound slouch. His violet irises burned into Kain's though, the smile was pleasant. With a raised eyebrow, Kain straightened his ring and pinkie fingers across from him, gesturing for Kiryuu to sit. "Please."

Although he hated Kiryuu for his treatment to the Kuran's, Kain had been bred as a noble vampire. He watched warily as Zero slumped in his seat. Wasting no time, Zero leaned forward.

"I heard the news. Takuma and Shiki." He raised one of the glasses towards Kain. Kain followed in suit and they both drank deeply.

"May they never be parted." Kain smiled politely, his eyes shifting downwards at the last. Zero leaned forward.

"Something you're not happy about."

"What do you mean?" Kain asked, his proper mask failing by surprise. Zero stared at him.

"You're in love with Shiki." His voice was calm. Kain raised his eyebrows briefly.

"No. They're my friends and, they make each other happy."

"But, inside, you're writhing with jealousy." Kain didn't reply. He stared at his drink, turning it in his hand. Zero continued. "You know he knows, deep down. You hoped he'd feel the same or come to his senses. But, he didn't. He chose him."

"It doesn't matter." Seeing no need to deny it, Kain brushed it off hastily. "But… How did you know?"

"I heard you and Touya talking after they left. Plus, you're not as unreadable as you think, Kain."

Kain rested his head against his hand and squeezed his eyes tight. Of course, Zero had heard. Zero was stealthy. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Startled, Kain made eye contact again. Zero's heavy-set eyes captivated Kain's for a moment. Kain wet his lips and quickly diverted his attention back to his drink.

"Why does it matter…" He felt his voice trail off. Zero smirked.

"We're a lot alike, Akatsuki Kain. We both want people we can't have. We both refuse to put ourselves first. In another life, we could have been best friends."

"Why on Earth would I want to be best friends with you? In any life, Kiryuu?" Kain's normally even voice raised itself, power dripping on every word. He felt more annoyed than truly angry.

"Because of our similarities. But, I see it won't do well talking about them here." Zero grabbed a napkin and wrote something down. He finished his drink and slipped it over to him. "In case you overcome your pride, _vampire_."

Kain watched the other leave, stunned that the last word didn't hold the same punch as it usually did whenever Zero said it. He stared at the napkin with disgust. He toyed with his drinks and thought of his conversation. For a moment, he wondered if others had heard his conversation? But then, who else would care? For a moment, his heart thought of Shiki. But, neither of them had any spies here.

As paranoia seeped into Kain, he glanced nervously at the door Zero had left through. Kaname certainly had spies here. Regardless of Zero's intentions, this could be blackmail. Could be? Kain scolded himself. It is!

Still, he slipped the napkin into his pocket and resolved to leave. As the night air cleared his drunken thoughts, Kain wondered. After all, Kiryuu hated games. So, Zero Kiryuu would never resort to such things.

Zero Kiryuu would never resort to such things, Kain thought later that month after he found the napkin in his pocket. He had just returned from work and was in the process of taking off his shoes when he found it in his jacket. He set it on the counter and took off his jacket before examining the house as he always did. He knew it was a quirk and unlikely anyone would come into his home but, until he was sure there was no murderer in the bathtub, he couldn't be truly safe.

He surveyed the living room and kitchen, moving to the master bedroom, the en-suite washroom, his home office, his guest room, his formal dining room, his shared washroom and finished at the balcony with the garden. With a sigh, he let himself stretch and called his cleaner, asking her to do some work. He knew she could do it while he was at work but, he hated strangers.

Running a hand through his hair, Kain opened the door and slid onto the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. His gaze continuously strayed from the soap opera he watched to the napkin. The number on it had been smudged by Kain's continuous removal and replacing of the damn thing but, by now, he had the number in his engraved in his mind. Scoffing, he tilted his head against the back of the couch.

"Kain-sama?" The cleaner asked. Kain nodded as she started the vacuum. It was painful to his ears but, he stayed in the same position, watching her from the corner of his eye. Shortly after, she moved the napkin and tapped his foot, wiping down the coffee table with a rag.

She continued her work as Kain stared at the number. He had spent three hours a day, at least, trying to figure Kiryuu's meaning of giving him this. Was it blackmail? Was it genuine? All he knew, for sure, was that if he spent another moment on it, he would go crazy. No wonder his parents' legacy was failing to become the empire they had envisioned.

Tutting to himself, he reached for his cellphone and shielded his eyes against the bright screen. Touya's number came up, right after Shiki's. He glanced at the clock. Three PM for the vampire world. Perfect, Kain thought as the number rang. She picked up after the third.

"If you're going to apologize, beg." The cold voice answered. Kain could hear the yawn from behind her.

"No begging but deeply apologetic with a hint of I need a favor." He heard her sigh.

"Fine, it's accepted. What do you need?" Someone on the other side of Rima whispered something and smacked their lips.

"I… Need to see you." He wasn't sure if she could hear the panic in his voice or if she read anything in his pause.

"Be there in a bit." She replied. Only a deadline resounded in his head. Kain glanced at the napkin again and shook his head. If it's not blackmail, why in God's own Eden would Zero have given him his number?

Kain began to pace, glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. His cleaner left with his money. He counted out each cent then poured himself a water with a blood tablet. It was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Longer! Nothing changed but, it's LONGER! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I deserve a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's the whole story. I swear." Kain had finished his explanation under Rima's watchful eyes. When he had mentioned Zero Kiryuu, Rima proved to be non-judgemental. With his story completed, Kain waited for Rima to respond for several minutes.

"Wow…" She finally exclaimed, searching for words to say. Kain nodded in response.

"OK, Touya. You've had fans like this. What do I do?"

"I've had crazy fans. Never a Kiryuu." She sat up straight, taking a sip of her blood tablet water.

"Great." Kain laid back, draping his arm over his eyes, a groan escaping his lips.

"There's only one way to find out what Mr. Kiryuu wants from you. It could be blackmail, it could be legitimate friendship. You never know until you know, you know?"

"So, do I send him a text?" Kain asked, confused by her sentence. Rima rolled her eyes and poured herself a water.

"No, send it via telepathy." She took a sip as Kain shook his head.

"Sarcasm. You're not nice." He smiled at her stick out tongue and pulled out his phone.

"I never claimed to be nice. Everyone just thinks I am."

"Yeah, yeah, psycho. What do I write?"

"Say… You've thought it over and you'd like to meet but, only if you can bring a friend. Stress the only with caps."

"A friend?" Kain met Rima's eyes. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course. If he is blackmailing, I want to be the first to rip out his throat." There was no trace of a smile but, Kain knew she was joking. He nodded and sent it. They stared at the phone until it buzzed.

"He says, 'fine by me – make sure your friend doesn't sit with us. I'll meet you at the same place, same table'." Kain read it out loud. Rima huffed and crossed her arms. Kain panicked momentarily. "What do I write now?"

"You write, 'fine, but they stay within earshot. Security, you know'." Kain agreed and sent it. A few moments later, they received another text. **Fine, scaredy-cat. Whatever makes you feel safe.**

The club was crowded for a Monday evening. Kain and Rima stood together, both prying into people's minds with the intent of them moving. All eyes landed on the duo, clearly annoyed but, obliged. The vampires landed in their usual seat, feeling the continued gazes of both genders as they started their previous purposes. Zero was already in their spot, his feet up on the expensive leather seat. Kain sat across from him, Rima next to him.

"Kiryuu." Kain acknowledged. Zero smiled half-heartedly at him, then turned to Rima.

"Touya, would you mind sitting in the seat behind us?" Zero asked. Rima turned to Kain, who nodded. Begrudgingly, Rima followed the order, sitting directly behind Zero. Kain leaned forward, his burgundy eyes on Zero's violet ones. Zero raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing this is to do with our conversation the other night?"

"Yes." Kain's voice was low, almost ashamed. He glanced around the club before remembering only Rima and Zero were within ear shot. His eyes returned to Zero's. "Did you mean it as blackmail?"

Zero sighed momentarily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course, you'd read it like that, wouldn't you?"

"So, it wasn't?" Kain raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Rima.

"Blackmails an ugly word. Yes, I intend to exploit it but, not for any of the common things." This perked up the noble vampire's ears. Rima began to display electrical sparks on her fingers.

"What's your reasoning?" Kain asked, gesturing for Rima to stop. Rima shot him a look of disgust but, extinguished the sparks, keeping her hand up.

"No one should live without those they love." Zero explained. "And, it's my intent to help you achieve what you want."

"How?" Rima and Kain asked in unison. Zero glanced at Rima.

"You forget: I watched all of you. All your habits in high school… and after high school."

"So, it's a quid pro quo deal?" Kain asked, speculation in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Simple: I need a place to crash for a while. Over time, I'll give you the answers."

Kain and Rima shared a look, both confused. Kain sighed. "Why?"

"I have my reasons. I won't overstay my welcome, Akatsuki." Zero replied, his eyes darkening. Touya gritted her teeth.

"It's Kain to you, Kiryuu." She threatened in a low voice.

Sensing the shift, Zero stood. "I'll be over at the bar. Talk it over."

With Zero gone, Rima stole his spot. "Why does he want to be in…?"

"Yuuki. He wants to use me to get closer to Yuuki." Kain answered. His eyes flashed to Zero's back.

"We know that's what he wants." Rima replied, glaring in the same direction.

"But…" Rima flung her head to Kain, surprise on her face. He smiled sheepishly, playing with his fingers. "I don't want to be alone for my life, Touya. Even if I don't get Shiki or Ruuka…"

"Are you mad?" Rima growled. "You're willing to threaten Yuuki's life?"

"Keep your enemies close. Pawns, all of us. Isn't that what Kaname used us for?" Kain shot back, regretting as soon as he spoke. "If I can get Kaname in on it, we could learn more about Zero's plans before he makes his moves."

Rima mulled it over. "It's risky, Kain. Very risky. Are you sure you can… Are you sure you're willing to be a double agent?"

Kain shrugged. "I'll be killing three birds with one stone. There's no harm in trying."

Rima pulled out her phone and texted Takuma and Kaname. They waited a moment, watching Zero's back and hoping he hadn't heard a word they said. Rima's phone went off. As usual, diplomatic Takuma listed the pros and cons of having Zero as a companion. Kaname responded a little while afterwards, saying he thought the idea was perfect and that he would like to have a private meeting with Akatsuki – once Zero was moved in, of course. Kain smiled tiredly at Rima. Her eyes echoed concern.

"Just… Be careful. He's a Vampire Hunter."

"I know what he is." Kain stood, smiling at Rima. "I can't explain it but… I don't think he'd hurt me, Rima. Not unless he knows what I'm up to."

She made a sign of zipping her lips and locking it. Kain strode towards Zero, landing next to him. Zero waited his response.

"I'll take you up on it. But, keep it clean."

"Of course."

Kain had heard the horror stories about roommates. They were evil, or they were crazy, or they did something to piss you off. He had envisioned this plan going sideways within a few days. He plunked Zero's bag in the entry way and took off his shoes, pealing off his coat in the same movement. He picked it up again and laid it on the couch. He stood silent for a moment in mid-stretch, listening for any other sounds of life. A part of him wanted to abandon his guest while he checked the rooms but, thought better of it.

Zero examined his surroundings with an unreadable expression. He stepped inside and followed suit as Kain had done. "Let me guess… Kitchen, living room, dining room, through there is the bathroom and master bedroom?"

"Yup. And…" Kain slipped to the other side of the kitchen, opening a door. "Guest bedroom and bathroom."

"Sweet." Zero stated, his tone sarcastic. Kain narrowed his eyes at him. Zero shrugged and set his bag down on the bed. "But, seriously. Thanks."

"It is what it is. If you need anything, let me know." Zero nodded. Kain had just sat down when his front door opened to reveal Hanabusa, tears pooling in his eyes. Again, Kain was annoyed that his routine had been interrupted but, when Hanabusa's sniffles become apparent, Kain swallowed his annoyance and stood.

"Hey, hey." Kain whispered, holding Hanabusa's shoulders. "Want something to drink?"

Hanabusa nodded and allowed his cousin to sit him down. Kain filled a glass with water and slid it into his cousin's hand before sitting in the adjacent seat. Zero leaned against his doorway, watching the cousins.

"What's wrong?" Kain asked, vaguely aware of Zero's presence.

"Ruuka and I got in this huge fight!" Hanabusa sobbed, curling his hands into fists.

"Oh?" Kain poured out a blood tablet, adding it to the drink. "What about?"

"She said that I wasn't being a man and that I was failing her but, I didn't want to do the dishes." Hanabusa continued, snot running down his face.

"Just do the dishes, Hanabusa." Kain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look: you want this to work, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then just do some portions of the housework. You're living together, share the responsibility."

"But, that's why we have servants!" Hanabusa argued.

"One. One servant, Hanabusa, who comes in once a week." Kain squeezed his eyes shut. "Just… Do as she asks, Hanabusa. Don't turn petty arguments into bigger ones."

"So, I should clean?" Hanabusa stared at Kain as if he had lost his mind.

"Put yourself in her shoes." Kain stated, trying another tactic. Hanabusa thought for a moment then sighed.

"Yeah. OK." He slipped out of his chair, making eye contact with Kiryuu. His eyes flashed angrily towards Kain.

"Yes, I'm here." Zero stated, crossing the room. "My idea."

"Why the hell are you here?" Aidou shouted at Zero, looking back to his cousin expectantly.

"I'm… helping him." Kain said, thinking of the half truth.

"With what?" Aidou asked, glaring at Zero.

"He's helping me get over my hatred of vampires." Zero lied, nonchalantly. Kain stared in disbelief, wondering how he could lie so easily. And, if so – what else was he lying about?

"Is that true?" Aidou asked his cousin, eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah." Kain found himself affirming. Aidou shrugged, his eyes back on Zero.

"You hurt him, I will kill you."

"…Fair enough." Zero answered, watching Aidou escape the room. Zero turned his attention back to Kain. "You fixed their fight.

"Yeah, I fixed it." Kain took a sip of his water. "What of it?"

"Why? You could have had a chance with Ruuka after that."

"As much as I love Ruuka and Shiki, I don't want my family members or friends to go through heartache. Not if I'm the cause."

"Why?" Zero asked again, leaning against the counter.

"Because I like seeing my friends happy." Kain answered. "Even if it means I'm unhappy."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So, I have the fun task of trying to get Kain and Zero to be chemistry working together! I can't remember for the life of me what Kain calls Kaname – is it sama? I know Lord Kuran but… I can't remember! Gah! If I'm wrong, help me change it!**

Kain shielded his eyes as he opened his phone. He had three missed calls from Rima, a message from Aidou wondering what he was up to and a text message from Kaname. After Aidou's impromptu entrance the day before, Zero set up a movie. Kain joined after he had scoped out the area, finally relieved. As always, there was nothing there.

To Kain, the movie had been an endless love pursuit that should have ended in the guy being thrown in jail but, Zero seemed to enjoy it. He didn't share his thoughts on the movie with his new roommate though, Kain expressed his dislike.

Trying to gain information from his housemate, he asked if Zero was employed. Zero said he still worked for the Hunters Association but, because of what he is, they held a prejudice against him. His announcement sounded more of a threat than information. Kain didn't press after that.

It had been quiet for a few moments before Zero asked if Kain worked. Kain answered in the affirmative as a part-time night watch and a restaurant-chain owner – one legacy and one for immediate money.

Zero cleaned as Kain locked his bedroom door, remembering Aidou's words and Zero's own confession of being with the Hunters Association. _Be careful._ He wondered if locking his door would be enough.

His eyes watered as he adjusted to the new light source and clicked on Kaname's message. _Three am, meet here._ There was an address underneath. Kain sighed and rolled over, glaring at the red numbers. Eleven PM. Groaning, Kain sat and stretched, standing slowly.

He couldn't remember if he had been dreaming. He tried to remember if he did as he dressed, a sense of lucidity slipping away. He gave up with a shrug as he unlocked the door. He inhaled as the smell of breakfast wafted through the kitchen. With an eyebrow raised, his attention shifted to the kitchen, momentary panic flooding through of who had intruded his space.

He calmed once he saw Zero in the kitchen, quietly working. He took no notice of Kain as the other made his presence known, stifling a yawn. "Morning."

"Morning." Zero replied in the same tone. Kain sat on the bar stool as Zero slipped a plate of food towards him. Kain slipped a blood tablet into water, shaking his head.

"Why cook? Vampires don't need it." He knew he said something wrong as Zero's glare deepened.

"You don't have to eat it." He answered.

"Forget it." Kain said, casting his eyes down at the plate. "It's your thing. I'm sorry."

Zero shrugged as he plated his own food. Kain waited in silence for a moment before trying another topic. "Not that I mind you here but, can I have a time line of how long you'll be here?"

Another shrug. "I just need a place to crash between jobs. It's convenient because you keep the same hours I do, you're not a pompous asshole like Aidou – no offense – and, you're not so off-putting that I can't talk to you… For a _vampire_."

"Fair enough." Kain answered, ignoring the insults. He took a bite of his toast and glanced at the clock on his phone.

"Night watch or property?" Zero asked as he slipped his pots and pans into the sink. Kain stared at him, blinking stupidly.

"You remembered?"

"Of course." Zero bit into his bacon and gestured to the phone. "So, which?"

"Night watch." Kain answered, still in awe. Zero nodded. He felt he should add something. "I'll only be gone for a few hours, if that's what you're worried about."

"Worried? No." He shook his head and surveyed the area. "I'll clean up. Read things. The usual. You don't have to stay and entertain me."

Kain fell into silent contemplation. Would Zero scour his apartment? Of course! That's what Vampire Hunters did. Did he have anything damning? Just his phone and that'd be with him. With a sigh, Kain smiled. "Just feel like I'm a bad host."

"We like to be alone." Zero responded. "It's the only time we can truly think."

With a nod, Kain slipped him a twenty as reimbursement for the meal and out of the apartment.

He was late. Of course, Kain thought as he slipped off his jacket. His eyes darted to the rafters, waving towards Seiren before setting himself on the task of finding Kaname and Yuuki. They weren't difficult to find.

In the corner booth, Yuuki leaned herself against Kaname's arm, her eyes filled with wonder at the world around her. Kaname draped an arm around her shoulders, his head laying on hers. Kain hid his revulsion of a happy couple, bowing as Kaname's eyes landed on him.

"Finally." Kaname started, shifting his position to the discomfort of Yuuki.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama." Kaname only shrugged, allowing Kain the chance to sit.

"And, how is your guest?"

"He's all right." Kain leaned on the table, ready to discuss it.

"Have you broken the barrier between…?" Kaname followed in suit, lowering his voice. Kain shook his head.

"Not in that way. And I don't expect him to."

"No, he wouldn't. Not unless he thinks you hate us."

"I'm aware, Kaname. But, that doesn't guarantee his friendship. It'll be a little weird if I just suddenly hate you both." Kaname nodded, his eyes flickering to Yuuki.

"Then, we make it gradual. Share some suggestions."

"Well, no more texting. Pretend to be out of favor. That'll get him thinking he has an ally." Kain bit his lower lip. "If I have to, I'll get a new one."

"Wonderful. Now, if you don't mind…" Kaname stood and headed for the washroom, pulling out his cellphone. Yuuki scooted in the booth so she was directly in front of Kain, her kind eyes boring into his.

"I get why you're doing this. But, keep me updated. How is he? Really?"

Kain shifted in his seat, raising an eyebrow. "Like I said, Lady Yuuki, he's fine. Not very talkative but, neither am I. Kind of makes us ideal roommates."

"Whatever Kaname says when it comes time to kill Zero, don't let him. Don't kill him, Kain. I want to know how he is weekly. Swear to me." Her usual smiling face transformed into a mask of ordering. Kain bowed his head momentarily.

"For as long as I can. But, if and when it comes to you or Zero…"

"We'll figure it out if it comes to that. Thank you." She slid back into her previous spot just as Kaname returned to their table. Not long afterwards, they left Kain alone. He ordered a drink and checked his phone.

One message from Takuma, one from Aidou, two from Ruuka, one from Shiki. Kain only smiled and shook his head, listening. Aidou informed him that he told Ruuka and, begging his forgiveness, explained that he was worried and she knew. Takuma told him that Kaname wanted to meet and, if he was already in the meeting, if he would kindly inform him of what was going on and that Shiki wasn't to know. Ruuka spent both messages yelling about how much of an idiot he was. She got cut off with the first message and continued in the second message, informing him this was the last he'd hear from her until Zero was out of his life. Shiki only asked if he thought it was smart having a (and Kain could swear he spat as he said the next) Vampire Hunter in his home. With a sigh, Kain started with Takuma.

"Kain. How was the meeting?" Takuma answered the phone.

"It was fine. We're pretending I'm on the outs and make it seem like I hate both Kurans."

"I see… Yes, that could work. I guess I'm the first one?"

"The only one. Do you want to join in group chat? Pretty sure it'll just me getting yelled at by everyone in turn."

"Yes. Maybe I can calm them." Kain hung up. He sent a message to Rima informing her that he was going to be yelled at for being a Double Agent. She only sent a 'serves you right' back. He wondered if she wanted to join but, thought better of it. Rima was rarely able to lie at the best of times. With a sigh, he started. Ruuka joined first.

"What is this insanity, Akatsuki?" Ruuka's clear, shrill voice rang through. Aidou kept quiet as Kain flinched at the sound.

"Keep your voice down." Takuma ushered. Kain guessed he had heard. "What's the story?"

He wracked his brain for answers as Shiki picked up the call. Thankfully, Aidou stepped in. "Kiryuu is trying to be more comfortable as a vampire and Kain agreed."

"Yes, until Kiryuu double crosses Akatsuki and then, we're all dead, dead, very, very, dead!" Ruuka answered in that horribly shrill tone. Shiki complained about how it hurt his ears. Ruuka didn't hear him. "What is the matter with you?"

"Maybe it's because Kain has a thing for Kiryuu." Takuma answered. Kain held his laughter as Takuma whispered ow. He envisioned Shiki hitting his arm fiercely with a look that could kill. "I said Kain, not me!"

"Explain yourself!" Ruuka finished for them all in her demanding, motherly tone. Kain waited for the silence. A plan started to form in his head. He wet his lips, agreeing that it was the only way and would explain anything Kain would have to do.

"Aidou's right and… Takuma's right." Kain replied. He heard the sharp gasp of Ruuka. Aidou's childish told you so ended it before the words sunk in. It followed a 'what?' response. Takuma's surprise echoed on the receiver and Kain received a text, asking if this was the best way? Only Shiki remained silent. Kain listened to the silence and took the chance to reply to Takuma, insisting it was the only way.

"As long as it makes you happy!" Takuma stated. He hung up, probably believing everyone was all right with this reasoning.

"Hanabusa, get your cousin thinking straight!" Ruuka pleaded, starting a fight.

" _Our_ cousin, Ruuka. And, Akatsuki's a grown man. He can make his own decisions." Aidou replied, hurt echoing in his voice. She hung up, her shrill voice winding up on Aidou's speaker. With a sigh and a goodbye from Aidou, Kain was alone with Shiki.

"Whatever floats your boat, Kain." Shiki's voice was spiteful as he hung up. Kain inwardly grinned at himself and texted for Rima to call. He informed the Kaname of the 'love plan' and received encouragement – for, it would give great answers to why Kain would fight with Kaname. After his second drink, he left.

His second block away from the pub, Rima did call. With her, he discussed Kaname and Yuuki, smiling to himself as he related Shiki's last words. She hung up after telling him he was such a girl. He only shrugged it off as he arrived home. Zero stood on the balcony, watching the busy life around. Kain sat in the chair behind him. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"No problem." Zero stared at Kain and leaned against the balcony edge. "You seem happier."

"I am. Aidou can't keep a secret."

"And?"

"And… Shiki said, 'whatever floats your boat' and hung up rather abruptly. Not exactly his style." Zero smirked at this. "What?"

"Well… Takuma was in a relationship before Shiki changed that. You remember her. Simple girl, horrible to everyone around her, treated Takuma like trash." Zero watched his roommates' manner stiffen. Kain stood.

"Don't make him sound like he's just after whoever's unavailable." He clenched his teeth. Zero shrugged.

"All I'm saying is, with that knowledge, I'd be in a relationship so Shiki would acknowledge me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I never thought I'd do a chapter like this but… It is Zero and Kain as the two main characters. Plus, I need to add irony – dramatic is easier. So, without further ado, here's a chapter focusing more on Zero and what's going on in that head of his.**

Zero eyed the phone, noticing Kuran's name on the new message as he handed the plate to Kain. He smirked inside, knowing what Kaname's angle would be. Kain, himself, would allow himself to be used as a pawn, never realizing that he was. His loyalty would outweigh his logic.

Zero felt his stomach sink. Kain, like many others, would continue to sacrifice themselves. He sighed with relief once Kain closed the door, finally on his way to the meeting. In a way, he was glad to have the evening to himself – after all, his roommate was like a mother hen since he moved in.

He wondered if Kuran threatened Souen (or Shiki, it seemed) if Kain would sway his loyalty. Without those threats, Zero knew Kain would go along with their plans.

He sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands, shutting his eyes. The words of Master Yagari slid through: _the only way to defeat a pureblood is to think like a pureblood._ Every great hunter knew that much. He held a wry chuckle.

With that logic, he would have to be worse than the purebloods he'd come to hate. He leaned back, resting his head on the arm of the couch as he lifted his legs to his side. Could he become as manipulative as the Kurans? Possibly. He could convince Kain that Shiki and Souen were in danger. He could watch as Kain ripped the Kuran's to shreds, be killed by the ones he claimed to love. Maybe, Zero thought with a smile, he'd let me watch. He imagined Kaname's mangled body on the floor, unrecognizable. There'd be no more of his famous smirk, those hard eyes. He had thought a lot about it, wondering if fate would be so kind as to let him watch.

His smile faltered as he continued looking on the body. The same brown hair, a smaller frame. No, she was under Kaname, trying to save him. Her brother… Her lover. The thought sickened him. No, he echoed to himself. With a deep, sad sigh, he draped an arm over his eyes. Yuuki made her choice.

The image of her dead body wouldn't leave.

Shaking his head, Zero forced himself to keep busy. He had tidied everything in the main room and his room. Kain's room was, obviously, off limits. Taking a pack of cigarettes with him, he stepped outside and lit one. Exhaling, he held a coughing fit as he placed it on the patio table. Yagari had given him a pack when he came back from his first hunt. After that, he kept a pack on him everywhere he went. As the smoke wafted towards him, a calming effect took control.

He watched as the waste of tobacco burned bright, the cherry seeping further into cylinder. He pulled out his note flip book he kept since moving in with Kain.

Kain is a weak link, Zero read to himself, and easily susceptible to the movements of those he loves.

Zero pulled his hair, thinking back to his plans of manipulation. Kain's double-cross hadn't been a surprise to him, Zero decided. What had been the surprise was Kain taking him at all – even against Rima's words. He knew he would have to be clever. But, cleverer than a pureblood?

Zero scoffed at the idea as he tossed the lit cigarette off the balcony into the foyer below. Hunters were known to be less strategic and more action. Zero had been an exception. How else had he come close to Yuuki after only three years of tracking?

He bit his lip, forcing himself to come back to reality. His train of thought returned to Kain. How would he manipulate him to get what he needed?

Well, he thought to himself, Kain wants love and understanding more than anything. He wants to be appreciated in any relationship. What wouldn't he do for Souen? What wouldn't he do for Shiki?

A thought came across his mind. He shook it away, wracking his mind for another solution. He couldn't be that to Kain. Not ever. Friend and loyalty meant much to the aristocrat but, his loyalty to Kuran would always outrank that.

Quickly, he lit another of Yagari's cigarettes and slid into a crouching position. Any plan he thought of led back to the same. Leaving the pack there, he rushed into his room, shuffling through his stacks of notebooks that he kept at the Academy. His entries on Souen and Shiki were simple to follow. Souen had a bitch streak. As much as Kain loved Souen, he would never upset Aidou – especially not by running off with his girlfriend. That left Shiki.

To be fair, Shiki had never caught Zero's attention. As far as he knew, the vampire was just an average guy. He worked as a model, liked candy. Rima was one of his best friends. He always held an air of boredom and complained about minor inconveniences. Zero read his notes on Shiki alone before remembering about Ichijo.

Is it enough? He asked himself. He shrugged, unsure of how to answer his own thought. What was enough? His mind formulated a plan, smiling as he read Ichijo's past before Shiki. Right before Shiki, he thought towards himself in disbelief.

With that, he replaced his notebooks, tossed the lit cigarette over the foyer and waited for Kain's fiery hair to come home.

Will it be enough to gain his respect? His trust? The voice asked again, now available for a complete thought. Zero shook the thought away, his ears perking to the sound of the front door closing. He could hear Kain. "No, it was snarky. Bitchy, even."

 _You have a thing for bitches._ Zero thought towards the intruder. He knew Kain was taking off his shoes and jacket now, eyes probably roaming before he did a sweep of the penthouse.

"No, Rima. I mean downright _bitchy_. Ruuka would be appalled." There was a pause. "Yeah, I'm home now."

He let out a throaty chuckle. "Do not. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow."

A few moments after the phone clicked off and Kain had examined the penthouse, he joined Zero outside, his face beaming. "Sorry."

"No problem." Zero answered. Now faced with his plan, he wondered if aristocrats were dumber than humans. He turned toward Kain, leaning against the balcony edge. "You seem happier."

"I am. Aidou can't keep a secret so, I just got off the phone with them."

"And?"

"And… Well…" A blush rose to Kain's face. Zero could almost read it.

"Shiki or Souen?"

"Shiki." Kain admitted under his breath. Zero pieced it together and smiled. _Same Shiki, different guy,_ he thought. Kain raised an eyebrow, studying Zero's expression. "What?"

"Well… Ichijo was in a relationship before Shiki changed that. You remember her. Simple girl, horrible to everyone, treated Ichijo like trash." Zero watched his roommates' manner stiffen.

"Yeah, I remember her. Shiki got Ichijo out of that relationship. So…?"

"It's not the first time that happened." Zero waited for it to done on Kain.

"You're saying… Shiki can't resist saving his friends from crappy relationships?" He raised an eyebrow. Zero shook his head.

"No. Crappy or not, Shiki can't resist someone who's taken." _Wham!_ Zero held his jaw slightly, finding Kain's eyes on him.

"Don't you _dare_ make him into some sort of slut." The other stated, venom dripping. Zero shrugged and straightened, rubbing his jaw.

"All I'm saying is, with that knowledge, I'd be in a relationship. Shiki would acknowledge my existence."

"No, what you're saying is that Shiki is a homewrecking whore." The fire in Kan's eyes seeped into his hands. "He is NOT a whore."

Zero nodded to himself. His featherbrained roommate's blatant disregard of his friend's personality was admirable… and stupid. "It's just a fact."

"I don't care if it's a fact." Kain gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, extinguishing the fire. He gritted his teeth. "He's my friend."

With that, Kain stormed to hid bedroom. Zero heard it slam and sat down. He watched the signs of early morning and tried to wrack his brain around for a plan B. He plunked his butt down on the couch as the morning rays strewn in through the blinds. Kain returned as Zero had just decided on a movie. Standing, Zero glared, his hands in fists. "Back for round two?"

Kain gestured for him to sit. His face was red, the anger still in him. Zero waited patiently, his face scrunched up as if he smelt something horrible. Kain leaned his body over his legs with his hands clasped around his shins. He dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." Kain lifted his head to Zero. Zero paused the movie he was watching.

"For?" He asked, stretching slightly.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. We all know Shiki's reputation. _I_ know Shiki's reputation." He rested his head against his knee. "You were just stating facts. Like you said."

"Apology accepted." Zero paused. Would Plan A still work? "Should we find you a fake husband?"

Kain turned sheepish, avoiding eye contact. Zero stared at him. "I… may have an idea of how to deal with it."

"Share it tomorrow. I need sleep." He answered, turning off the movie and standing. "Night, Kain."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, back into Kain's head! Much easier to write since Kain knows almost nothing :D**

Kain stared at the blank TV for a while before heading to his room, closing the door. With one glance at his charred sheets, he felt the fury as before. Clearing his head by pacing back and forth, he caught his reflection doing the same.

Tiger grace. Just like his father. In fact, the habit had been picked up by the man. Kain recalled that his father, unlike him, seemed to be like a tiger stalking its prey, his narrow eyes on his delinquent son. In the back of his mind, he could almost hear his mother shouting that it had been Aidou and Kain, being loyal to his friend, never spoke out.

He shuddered and sat himself on his bed, his phone in his hand. He called and the familiar pigtailed girl picked up.

"Lovers quarrel already?" She asked through a yawn. The atmosphere around her regarded mainly traffic. Kain raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was playing at.

"Yes…" He replied. That was when he heard Shiki scoff. He knew the brunette well enough to see his figure stalking off to her mini bar. "Should I call later?"

"No need. He'll be moody for a while. What's going on?"

"Just… angry." Kain answered. He hadn't thought about what to tell Rima.

"About?" He could almost see her slipping outside on to the balcony.

"Zero. Obviously."

"Well, that clears up everything." She clucked her tongue after her sarcastic remark.

"He called Shiki a whore." Kain replied after several minutes of annoyed sighs.

"Shiki is a whore. You know it, I know it, Ichijo knows it, Kuran knows it, the entirety of the vampire world knows it… What of it?"

"Just… To hear him say it…" His hand curled into a fist.

"Ah." He could see her nodding her head. "Hearing it come from an outsiders mouth made you angry."

Kain made a sound in assent. He could almost see Rima pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes tightly closed. "Kain, you're supposed to be crushing on him. Pretend you like him and, he's going to say inconsiderate things. That's normal in a relationship. Honeymoon stage. He hates us, we hate him. You're just going to have to like him as he is."

Kain flopped back onto his bed, groaning. "But, how do I bring up the idea that I want to date him when you and I know that I don't?"

"Well, you could do obvious mooning when he's around. The kind that you suck at. Giving secret glances that aren't so secret, looking away when he looks your way. Bringing home food. He likes to eat, doesn't he?"

"He cooks." Kain answered in horror over the suggestions. He mulled them in his mind. "Are you saying… I have to be… domestic?"

"Yes, I thought that was obvious." Kain made gagging sounds, Rima waiting patiently. "You got yourself into a mess, Akatsuki. Maybe you could brainwash yourself."

"Brainwash myself?" Kain straightened.

"Well, all relationships start somewhere. Maybe imagine him shirtless." Kain growled at that as Rima scoffed. "OK, you're being a dumb butt."

Kain was busy trying to clear his mind of a shirtless Zero. "Let's say we start dating. What happens then? What do I do?"

"Jeezus Hermaphroditic! You haven't even asked him out!" Rima's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head.

"OK so, how do I ask him out? Oh God, do I actually ask?" Kain gripped his arm tightly, feeling a slight blur of colors before his eyes. To alleviate some of the anxiety, he stood and walked in circles around the room.

"To be fair, you wouldn't ask him out. It'd be too unbelievable if you did."

"So, how do I trick him? And when should I officially be in a…" He couldn't bring himself to say the last word. Apart from shirtless Zero continuously crossing his mind, Akatsuki's brain refused to function.

"Don't trick him. He's the one using you, he can damn well do it. Especially if the Kuran's are what he's after." Rima's voice cleared. "As to when… I'd say… By the next time we all hang out."

Kain groaned and leaned against a wall. "Too soon."

"Better soon than never. By the by, Kaname said 'game is on' and Yuuki said 'don't hurt him'. Why are they texting me this cryptic ass shit?"

"Not that cryptic." A creeping thought came through. "Wait…"

"Waiting…" Rima replied a few moments later. Kain shook himself out of his reverie.

"What if… What if Zero isn't gunning for anyone and just wants to live? Then I'm just playing with some dude's heart!"

"God, Kain. You're an idiot." Rima sighed as Kain smiled sheepishly. "He has a mind for strategy and, he's definitely gunning for the Kurans. Just, don't fall in love with him."

"What if I do fall in love with him?" Kain whined as Rima hung up on him. He sat on his bed again.

What does someone do if they have a pretend crush? What if that person finds out it's a ploy? What if he fell in love with the pretend crush and got hurt? Should he avoid Zero or would that be too obvious?

He hadn't realized he stood, much less walked toward Zero's bedroom and was vaguely aware of his actions when he opened the door. Zero had the covers over his head with only a few silver hairs to be seen. The room was darker than Kain's with the drapes completely closed. Kain wondered what Zero would be like as a fake boyfriend. Would he wander into Kain's room and watch him sleep? Would he be affectionate? Would he know that he's a fake?

Kain pulled himself out of his thoughts when Zero's phone went off, ashamed at his thinking. With no effort, he silently closed the door and stretched, leaning his head to one side then, to the other and fumbled for a water bottle, sliding a tablet in. The shirtless Zero image passed again, gaining an irritated groan. Inwardly, he cursed Rima and fumbled in the kitchen for a while, stopping once he heard Zero's groggy voice after the phone rang a couple of more times. He could hear the bed squeaking as the other shifted his position.

Kain only heard Zero's answers. "Yes. I'm around there… Yeah… First thing… Yup." _Click_. The guest room had minimal activity as Kain leaned against the computer, pretending to read a magazine that had been left on the counter. Zero entered the kitchen, fully dressed and poured himself a coffee into a thermos.

"I have work." He told Kain without looking at him. "We'll talk when I get back."

He slammed the front door loudly. Kain was glad for the break.

 _He was waiting. Kain hated to be left waiting for anyone, especially him. He glanced at his phone for the fifth time, staring as the number changed. Twenty minutes late. But, he had asked him to stay for as long as he could. Kain had agreed. And he never broke a promise._

 _Even in the cold, he felt nothing but boredom and impatience. That was one thing Aidou and he had in common – impatience. Aidou more than Kain though, Kain was never allowed to show it._

 _He checked over his shoulder, watching faceless people walking past him. At last, he felt the familiar presence of his species._

 _Hiding a grin, Kain turned, nodding once. Shiki held that bored expression, his eyes intense. Kain shifted his gaze momentarily, surprised to find that he had been replaced by Zero. The other nodded and took Kain's hand._

Kain sat up, a piece of paper stuck to his face. He glanced around anxiously, recognizing his office. He glanced at the watch on his desk then at his phone in disbelief. No, the time was right. Three PM.

Shaking his head, he poured himself another cup of blood water, continuing reading the contract he had been reading, his mind shifting to the dream. He spent thirty minutes with one contract out of several, not reading a word. Again, he shook his head and bit his lip, hoping the pain would bring him to reality. _What had it meant?_

Just as he had failed, his phone rang. He looked at the caller and sighed. Zero. Answering, he held the receiver to his ear. "Yeah?"

"You're alive." The other stated. Kain shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's three in the effin' afternoon and you're not home."

"I take it you're home." Kain shuffled some paper.

"Yeah. Just got in. Talk when you're home?"

"Yeah." They hung up at the same time. Kain rested his head against his hand. Had it truly been three days already? Kain couldn't remember the last time he had spent so much time here with his human employees. They stared at the vampire suspiciously as they continued with their work, some muttering if he was real, some wondering if he's single but, most wondering if he was new. He laughed at that when his secretary told him. Still, he had been here since Zero left.

He hadn't planned to answer Zero's calls. After all, he wasn't a puppy. And, the point to avoidance was to avoid Zero. He texted Rima shortly after and received a snarky: _you planned to avoid and,_ _you picked up, didn't you? Pathetic!_

He was pathetic. That much he admitted. Draping an arm over his eyes, Kain shut out the light and the noise. The dream came back in flashes. Even if he didn't want to, Kain couldn't help but feel a blush on his cheeks at the thought. Distracting himself, he slid the contracts into his in basket and himself into his coat.

He focused his attention on the pavement as he walked up to his penthouse. He stepped into someone, instantly apologizing but not looking up. They didn't say a word as he wandered into the elevator, closing the door. It was then that he returned his head to an upright position, amethyst eyes the first thing he saw since.

"What the…" Kain swallowed his sentence. "I thought you were going to wait for me at home."

"I got bored." Zero answered. He looked well. The outfit he had left in remained with a few holes and, what seemed to be, a knife. Kain guessed that the knife hadn't been from vampires. Zero's boots were covered in vampire blood. Kain could tell just by the smell. Zero leaned against the side wall, lifting one leg onto it. He crossed his arms. For a moment, Kain could almost see himself in that pose. Zero's eyes hardened. "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm distressed but, the best way to tell this portion is via Zero's mind. T. T Not happy, Zero. Why can't you be more like Kain and just do everything by chance? T. T the annoyance is real. Kaito may be off character – tell me how to improve him and I'll do my best.**

 **I had planned for this chapter to be out yesterday but, I passed out. I'm sorry!**

 **Big shout out to Blemm-Chan who, without, I don't think I could have done this chapter well – and probably, the rest of the story.**

Groggily, Zero lifted his head as his phone rang. He briefly wondered if it was from a dream and eagerly set his head back down, ready for more sleep. No, it wasn't a dream. With a sigh, he answered the phone, his voice quiet. "Yes?"

The other person on the phone line spoke. "Are you around Mudanchun?"

"I'm around there." He replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good. There's a level E being a jerk." He almost smiled. Of all the dispatchers, he'd get a job with the one who hated swearing. "Do you think you could deal with him?"

"Yeah." He sat up in his bed.

"When?" Almost immediately, Zero could hear the etching of the pencil on paper.

"First thing." He answered, already grabbing his weapons duffel bag.

"Tomorrow?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yup." They hung up at the same time. He zipped up his jacket and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could sleep after he was dead, he concluded as he walked out of his room. Zero was only faintly surprised to see Kain up at this hour – not to mention, reading a magazine. The Hunter poured himself a coffee into a thermos, barely glancing at his roommate. "I have work. We'll talk when I get back."

Then, he slammed the door behind him. He hadn't recalled getting in the elevator. He leaned his head from one side to the other, enjoying the loose muscles.

"No." Zero replied, turning off the radio. The ash-brown friend scowled at him.

"Fine, your Highness." Kaito Takamiya crossed his arms. It had been two days since Zero had left the apartment and had tracked the Level E to its hideout. "But, if you're not going to put on the radio, you're going to answer questions."

"And, the radio's back on." Zero answered quickly, returning to his silent demeanor. Kaito reached over and turned it off again.

"You still on that pureblood? Or, should I say, purebloods?" Zero didn't answer, taking an easy turn to the left. Sadly, it had given time for his friend to think. "You are, aren't you? Are you stupid or suicidal?"

Again, no answer. Kaito continued. "You seriously think any vampire is just going to let you walk in and kill a pureblood? A Level E is fine but, a pureblood? Or do you seriously think that all will bow out of your freakin' way and let you do whatever you want? I know the Association won't let you."

On and on, Kaito ranted things Zero already knew. This was usual – any information Kaito got, he had to work out vocally with the pros and the cons. While his friend was occupied, Zero added to his plan Z or part 9000 of plan A or B. It was part of the plan he never wanted to do: getting closer to Rima. If Rima stopped being suspicious of Zero and believed him to love Kain, or just mildly like Kain, one less thing to worry about. Shaking his head, he agreed to think of a new plan and, if one didn't arise, he'd go along with it.

"And another thing…" Kaito started as Zero stopped the car. Without turning his head, he knew his friend was startled.

"Lecture later." Though short, his sentence held a powerful impact on his fellow Hunter as he grabbed for his weapon. Zero had been taught to be careful, watchful. It was something that their shared Master had tried to instill on his partner. Sadly, Kaito seemed to forget those options and chose to go for something more surprising and dramatic.

With a sigh, Zero waited for the complaint from the Level E inside. Sure enough, the growl and a catchphrase about sucking blood passed his ears. He stormed inside, watchful of Kaito's movements as his partner exerted much of his energy on the blood thirsty vampire. Though he knew his partner lusted for the kill and would love to try death by force, Zero soon tired of the charade. Weighing the two choices: either let Kaito have his way and die or kill the vampire when he has a chance, he chose the latter. At least it'd shut the door on Yuuki tracking for a while.

Sure enough, the complaints drifted. While his friend went on about how he wanted to kill the bastard by himself, Zero wracked his mind for another plan. None came. A little guilt flooded in his mind but, it was small in comparison to the hate. The complaint drifted down to the silent treatment before Zero was home. As they passed the sign, Kaito sighed. "You know you can stay at my place, right?"

Zero allowed a throaty assent, hoping to close his partner out. Thankfully, Kaito didn't push as Zero returned the borrowed car to the Association and wandered down the familiar streets. He had finally succumbed to the first idea, a sort of calm over his mind. There was no other way. For the first time in days, he called Kain's cell.

In two rings, Kain answered. "Yeah."

Realizing that it was afternoon, Zero wondered why the vampire would be up. "You're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's three in the effin' afternoon and you're not home." He was taken back with his concern.

"I take it you're home." He heard the shuffling of paper on the other end.

"Yeah." Zero lied. "Just got in. Talk when you're home?"

"Yeah." They hung up at the same time. Zero found his bearings again and started walking toward the penthouse. How was he supposed to manipulate Kain into dating him? He hadn't really dated anybody – no time with the self loathing and the on going mission of redemption and hatred. He knew what he felt for Yuuki – that kind and caring nature that made him love her. How was he supposed to find that in Kain? More importantly, how was he supposed to feel that way about Kain?

Nauseated, he stood outside the building and lit a cigarette. Some people gave him dirty looks as he watched the smoke head up to the sky. Yagari would probably claim it ruined his health but, Zero felt closer to his mentor with it lit. He wondered what his advice would be. The Headmaster's was easy: love is different for different people. You can't love the same way over and over again, Zero. That'll just make everyone angry and you sad.

He sighed, his eyes following a fiery head. Crushing his cigarette, he slid right into Kain's way. The other apologized and stepped around him. Zero raised an eyebrow as he watched the retreating back. Didn't Kain even know who he ran into?

Instead, Zero followed the vampire into the elevator. Kain turned to set the floor, his face conveying wonder and relief.

"What the…" Kain swallowed his sentence. Zero almost smiled at that. "I thought you were going to wait for me at home."

Do I look like a housewife? Zero thought momentarily, shrugging. "I got bored."

He leaned against the wall of the elevator, lifting one leg and resting it against the wall and crossed his arms. For the millionth time, he wondered what he was going to say. "We need to talk."

Kain nodded. "Agreed."

They both stood on the balcony, Kain leaning against the rail with both of his forearms on it. Zero thought briefly, wondering if he should just say it. His mouth disconnected from his brain. "Look, about your way to get Shiki… How would you feel if I was the pretend boyfriend?"

He wondered if that sounded as strange coming out of his mouth and thought he should amend it. But, the damage had been done. Kain raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you actually want to be my boyfriend?"

Zero blinked once. Twice. The temptation to reject rose in his throat. But, here was the opportunity. The way in he was looking for. He decided to torment Kain a little. "Are you asking me to be your _actual_ boyfriend?"

Zero hoped Kain would reject. If he was anything like Zero, he would reject. Instead, his eyes bore into those burgundy ones that blinked stupidly and clearly. Kain looked thoughtful for a moment, studying Zero's face. "Yes."

Inside, Zero felt his blood boil. No, this stupid aristocratic guy would never be like him. "All right. Now, what do we do?"

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You're the first person I've ever said yes to. But, I'm getting a drink."

Zero watched as he went into the kitchen. He felt shudders down his spine. No, Kain's feelings for him couldn't be real – at least, not in the romantic sense. He had to be part of another plot. He sensed that now.

Sitting on the chair, he lit another cigarette and watched it burn. Would Kaname go out of his way – even involving his left-hand man and leaving Kain in danger? For what purpose? Obviously, to gain information. But, Kain hadn't talked to Kaname since the night he went out for 'business'. That much he knew. Unless it was a tactic. But, if it wasn't and Kain's feelings were real…

Zero shook his head. He couldn't let himself think of that. Hurting Kain the vampire who protected the purebloods Zero was after was one thing. Hurting Kain, the vampire who was a lot like himself, was another. Crushing his cigarette, Zero went to bed, feeling somewhat accomplished. After all, Phase I of Plan A was complete. Phase II was just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Loverlies! I know, I know – I should be shot, stuffed and mounted! But, in all honesty, I just haven't had a chance to write. I'm working on my bachelors, learning violin, learning German (Japanese is next – maybe it'll help with the writing a bit more? Hmmm?), dating, working full time… Life is a mess once you're older.**

 **I added a little to each chapter – feel free to reread. For those of you who don't – I've added naughty Kain (all he does is think about Zero shirtless for a bit because Rima said so), a bit more to Kain's quirk of who's in the bathroom and why are they trying to murder him, and a little bit more insight into Zero's true plan A which, I think we can all guess.**

 **Anywhoo, no more lollidagging – I shall be writing in Kain's perspective. Does anyone know if the vampires from Vampire Knight Verse have reflections? Also, I'm making up some of Kain's backstory – since there's literally NOTHING! T. T**

* * *

Shot one: one for the nerves. Shot two: one for the disbelief. Shot three to seven: those for the guilt. Shot seven to nineteen: those for the worst conversation Kain had ever had. Shot twenty to can't recall: how excited Kain was to finally have a relationship.

He hid it well on the exterior and had left Zero to his cigarette, searching every square inch of the apartment for some sort of other figure until he was satisfied before he had started pouring shot after shot.

The issue was that Kain didn't get drunk – not in the same way as his father or Aidou or Ruuka did. They treated it as a bit of fun before bed – loosening their, in his opinion, already too loose tongues and undressing any and all persons near them. It was how Aidou and Ruuka's relationship started – much to Kain's dismay. It was, also, why his mother had grown bitter in her later years after Kain had tried to tell her of the goings-on when she went on her business trips.

No, Kain drank to forget or out of guilt. He had much of that to hold on to. And tonight, his guilt was promoting Zero from pretend boyfriend to actual boyfriend.

He didn't want nor need an 'actual' boyfriend or girlfriend. And, if Zero had fallen in love with Kain or took him sincerely, Kain's obligation was to Zero's heart before his own. At least, that was his rational to Touya.

With his music in his ears, he started gathering the garbage in his room – making sure to grab the charred blankets that lay in a crumpled mess on the floor at the end of his bed. He made his bed with plain cotton sheets, thankful that Aidou wasn't around to ruin the moment with his insistence that silk was the best. Course, Kain had never been one to enjoy lavish things.

He grimaced at the sound of an incoming message just as he had placed his pillows in their stead. He knew it was from Touya and she would appreciate a quick response. He read her reply.

"Honestly, Kain – does it really matter? Almost all relationships end in heartbreak. You don't owe him anything. But, for my sake… Try."

He paused at the last word. Try? "Try what?"

She replied immediately. "Try to love him, dumb butt. You owe it to yourself. And, you did promise me you'd be happy. After with Senri and Ichijo, Aidou and Souen… You deserve a chance to be happy."

Kain sighed and plopped on his bed. So much for his drunken state. "Touya… I can't. He's after Yuuki and Kaname – if I fell in love with him…"

"If he falls in love with you first, he wouldn't be able to bear it if you were died because of his prejudice." Kain let his hand drop the phone next to him on his bed and draped an arm over his eyes. He had signed up for a game of wills: one deadly game of wills. But, it still wasn't in Kain's nature to deceive. Not anyone, not ever. Touya responded again and Kain glanced at the message. "Honestly, he'd be an idiot not to love you."

"Seems everyone's an idiot, Touya." He smiled bitterly at the phone, adding the rest in his head. _Because no one loves me._

* * *

In the morning, Kain woke to the smell of breakfast – hash browns, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage… Orange juice? Sitting up in his bed, he inhaled the blend as he scratched the back of his head, feeling the dull ache of dumb choices he made. Why had he chosen to drink?

His stomach did a flip when the rest came rushing back. Zero. His… boyfriend? Right, his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Kain mulled over the word in his head over and over again, still not quite believing it. He tried once more: Akatsuki Kain, himself, was in a relationship. In a relationship with Zero Kiryuu, a well-known Vampire Hunter.

Even as he repeated it to himself, felt the excitement of saying his new title repeatedly, he couldn't believe it had actually happened. Groggily, he staggered to the bathroom, checking his tongue in the mirror. Sure enough, the signs of dehydration left behind their usual signs – especially his breath. With a groan, he brushed his fangs and washed his face. He turned on the shower taps and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the only phone he had that could contact the Kuran's.

As always, he messaged Kaname first. "Plan in place. We're together."

"Excellent." The response was immediate. "We stop texting in two weeks. Send updates to Takuma. Don't let your guard down. He'll kill you without a moments notice."

Deleting the message, he hovered over the keypad. What to tell and what to omit? Would she be OK with this arrangement? Deciding to get over himself, he texted the same. Yuuki responded the moment she could, her errors showing the hurriedness of her reply. "Do what you must but, if you hurt him, I'll kill you myself."

Kain was not in the least bit surprised of that hostile remark. He did the same as he had with Kaname. He slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the warmth of the hot water. After what seemed an eternity, he finally grabbed his towel and dried off, changing quickly. Even though Aidou had a tendency to strut around his apartment in nothing, Kain had never adapted that mannerism. After all, who could be watching?

He opened the door to find Zero with his fist raised. He jumped slightly, almost like a tiger in a cage. Kain wondered if he should comment on it but, thought better of it. In his hand, Zero held a tray of food. Regaining his composure, Zero shifted it and held it out to Kain as an offering. Kain took the tray with a slight smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kain watched as Zero turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen where his own breakfast rested. Kain joined a moment later, taking the first bite in a week and relishing in the taste. To his slight surprise, Zero broke the silence. "You don't make a sound."

"Is that why you jumped?" Kain remarked, his eyes not daring to leave Zero's face. The latter shrugged.

"All _vampires_ I've hunted have made a noise. You don't. I'd like to know why."

Kain remained silent for a moment. He inhaled deeply, finally sensing a rational emotion: fear and curiosity. Not enough for the true intoxication of a hunt but, enough that he had to urge himself into giving a truthful answer. "My father never made a sound. I learned it from him."

He expected that to be enough. But, the look on Zero's face became interested. Kain's heart sank slightly as he avoided Zero's gaze. Course he'd ask, Kain thought. It's natural. He prepared his next remark: I just wasn't close to him. Instead, Zero asked something else. "What were your parents like?"

Kain blinked a few times. A few times more. His attention returned to Zero. For the first time, he almost sensed genuine interest rather than the forced interest they had shared. "They were… Parents. I guess."

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Just… Forget it." He closed off the road to conversation. Kain sighed.

"I don't really have any memories with them." Zero's interest returned though his eyes didn't leave his plate. Kain swallowed. This sharing part was the worst he had endured – but, Touya had assured him all relationships were like this when he was about to ask Shiki for a date. How well that went, he scoffed to himself. Still, he knew the other vampire was waiting. "My father was almost never home. My mother doted on me, forced me to grow up a little faster than I'd have liked. But she, too, was always on business trips. I have more memories of Aidou's and Souen's parents rather than my own."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He had never told anyone that. Never meant to, either. Hoping for a happy conversation, he cleared his throat. "What is the best memory you have of your parents?"

Zero's countenance shifted from tense to relaxed. There was a look in his eye that became bittersweet. Then, it was gone. "I don't really have memories of my parents."

The answer mirrored Kain's exactly. Furrowing his brow, Kain leaned closer. "Yagari, then."

A real smile crossed Zero's face. The predator found his hoop: Yagari's acceptance. Possibly the Headmasters, still. Kain shook it from his mind, focusing on Zero's tale of the first successful Hunt he had ever been on.

Kain briefly wondered if Zero would continue to hunt Level E's if he fell in love with him. Not that Kain minded – especially with that pride in his eyes and the determination etched around the corner of his mouth. As Zero's story died down, so did breakfast. Kain fell into thought and Zero studied him.

* * *

After Kain ventured to work, Zero opened all his notes on Kain he had from Cross Academy and, his new notebook. He would have been a true idiot if he had left nothing documented. He started with his first entry from the Academy.

 _Kain, Akatsuki. Male. Sole son of Katashi and Mayoko Kain. Related to Souen, Ruuka and Aidou, Hanabusa. Left hand man of Kuran, Kaname. Burgundy eyes, average to tall height, average build. Pacifist. Caretaker of Aidou, Hanabusa. Protector of Souen, Ruuka. Eldest of the cousins. Fiery, red hair. Fire wielder. Loner._

Zero almost laughed at his first entry. Everything he knew about Kain was already there. He skimmed his other entries, finding no further information about his new found boyfriend. And Kain was never one to talk.

Grabbing his coat, Zero headed down to the Association. Kaito was outside, smoking his own pack of cigarettes. Zero walked by without so much of a glimpse upwards. Kaito threw the still smoldering cigarette and fell in step. "What're you doing?"

"Library." He glared at the feet of his unwanted companion.

"Why?" Zero didn't answer. As he approached the counter, the elderly Hunter in behind scrunched her nose with an air of distaste. Still, she signed his name in the entrance file and Zero passed through, his eyes on the Aristocratic families. He passed Aidou and Ichijo and averted his eyes past the Kuran Clan, finally resting on the Kain branch. Unlike the others, their history held only three books with the newest book as Akatsuki's. Judging from the layer of dust on it, no one had entered anything new. Kaito sidled up to Zero. "Kain?"

Zero sighed and grabbed the last two generations before settling into a chair. He flipped through Akatsuki's first, surprised that the archives hadn't been updated much more than he already had: other than what business he was in which, Zero already knew. Kaito frowned at the book. "That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Zero questioned, already annoyed by the watchdogging. Had it been his way, he could read in silence.

"Kain should have more than just a few pages. I mean, he's a vampire."

"He doesn't do any harm." Zero answered, vaguely. Kaito chuckled.

"No need to get defensive." Zero read the few sentences that were available then, closed the book and returned it to the shelf. With a sigh, he sat down again and opened Mayoko's. Other than a brief mention of who she married, her relation to the Kain's, her business acumen and her son, her history was nowhere. Placing the book to the side, Zero grasped Katashi's.

"OK, I don't like that." Zero answered when he noticed that there was nothing on any of them. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Don't like what?"

"It's like… The entire Clan has never existed." Zero sighed and rubbed his temple. Kaito slid the book to himself, his brow furrowing as he confirmed that there was nothing else there.

"It just says 'part of the Kain clan, related to Aidou, related to Souen, had a son, was a property owner and developer'…" He flipped over the next page then, back to the previous. "And, not even a picture."

"Grab Souen's." Kiryuu insisted. Kaito glared at him and he responded in kind. "You weren't invited to help but, you stayed so, grab Souen's."

Kaito groaned as Kiryuu placed the books back and grabbed the three generations worth of Aidou's Clan. Unlike Kain's Clan, all of their achievements had been mentioned. But, other than the mention of the Kain Clan, there was nothing. He turned to Kaito who shook his head. As he returned it, Zero shuddered under the gaze of the Hunters Association. He could feel the stares at the back of his head.

Again, he returned to his seat, holding his head in his hand. He knew full well that his survival depended on that information. His survival… And, the way to Akatsuki's heart. Which, also, was his survival.

Defeated, he allowed his head to fall to the table. In a flash, there was a book under his forehead. Zero turned slightly, startled by the sight of Yagari. He stood as Kaito rested his hands behind his head and used the table as a footstool. Yagari's quick reflexes smacked the table to which, Kaito straightened. Any eyes on Zero had dispersed. "Kiryuu."

Zero bowed his head slightly with his eyes on the floor. "Kaito."

The brunette shot a slight smirk toward his master, gaining a mere disapproving sound from Yagari. He gestured for them both to walk with him. Zero complied with Kaito in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The habit of writing. Funny how easily it comes back. Funny how easy it is to write from Kain's perspective rather than Zero's. But then, Kain is less interested in Zero's background and more interested in making Zero fall in love with him. I'm also making Kain what Zero needs him to be. Which is unfortunate seeing as we all fell in love with Akatsuki for the way he is but it makes no sense as to how the story will progress if Kain doesn't feel spiteful towards Purebloods in general.**

 **Also, every universe has them: blood bonds. The act of feeding and taking. I might be taking it in a different direction. If I am, I apologize. But, for the good of the story, I may need to take some liberties.**

* * *

Kain found himself in the presence of his friends. Kaname had insisted on his attendance with the hope that, after they dispersed, he could find the noble alone. Kain felt as though he had failed the pureblood, rage burning through more at himself than at his stupid loyalty to the pureblood. For once, he'd like to make a decision without considering the goddamn Purebloods! The thought caused his blood to burn. It hurt but Kain held the same neutral expression as he did at Cross Academy. He felt alone once more – after all, none of his friends ever knew what went through his mind.

And… The physical pain of his blood rising to a ridiculous temperature was better than the physical pain of the smiles of the couples around him. If he had so much as glanced up and to the left, he would see Ichijo and Shiki. He knew Ichijo's hand would be holding Shiki's, his other below the table and resting respectfully on his partners hip. Shiki would continue his bored expression with pocky hanging from his mouth like a cigarette, playing with Ichijo's hand and a less respectful placement under the table.

If he glanced up, he'd see the Kuran's: Kaname's arm around Yuuki's shoulders pressing her ever closer to him and the smallest of smiles on his lips as he rested his head against her hair like some possession. Yuuki adored Kaname, her hands placed on the table in front of her but, her steady gaze would flicker to her mate with a warmth Kain could only imagine.

If he glanced up and to the right, he'd see Aidou and Ruuka, both bickering and teasing the other. Aidou would have his hand on Ruuka's waist, roaming up and just under her breast before heading down and resting on her thigh repeatedly. His other hand would be supporting his head, a fire in his eyes as he fueled their argument. Ruuka would be pressed against Aidou's side, her hand on his back right in between the shoulder blades with the ends of his hair brushing against her fingertips. Her other hand would be in an up and down movement as she scolded her boyfriend, her usual serene expression contorted into annoyance and love.

If he tried to ignore all of them and turn to Touya, he knew what he'd see. Tonight, they celebrated Wakaba and Touya's first public appearance as a couple. Although they weren't as touchy as the other couples, Touya kept her hand on Wakaba's. When he first arrived, Kain had observed his friend's girlfriend. Her medium length brown hair and big brown eyes were curious to the arrival of the vampires but, there was a determination that Kain respected. She was pale. And human. And, apparently, attended Cross Academy. And knew Yuuki – was Yuuki's best friend.

Kain had stopped listening to the conversation after that. He didn't begrudge Touya her lover. She deserved, more than anyone, in his mind, to have found happiness. Even if it was with a human. He had seen Touya's hand touch Wakaba's hair many times, continuously smoothing it when the human squeezed her hand. It had been at that point when Kain had decided to grab a drink. Or drinks, as the case may be.

They had gone around and informed others of what had happened. It had started with Ichijo and Shiki. Their wedding now three months off and counting, Kain bitterly reminded himself, had many decisions to make. Ichijo had done most of the talking, unphased by his partner's dedication to assisting him under the table. He and Touya knew, that much Kain was sure of. He gulped, his throat unreasonably dry as he tried not to think of Shiki's touch.

Then, it was Wakaba and Touya. As above, they explained how they met (apparently through a dating app when Touya was bored), how long they'd been together ("six months? Really? Touya, why didn't you mention this before?" Aidou asked, happy for a discussion that didn't include Ruuka's taunts), their dreams, their hopes, their goals. It was the usual vampire way. Kain only hoped that they wouldn't force Zero and he out into the open now that they were together.

Then, Ruuka and Aidou went. Ruuka had started a new business in the masseuse industry. Aidou had millions of other companies to run and had snorted at an improper time. Ruuka turned on him and began a fight. _I'd never treat you like that,_ Kain thought toward his female cousin. But, the look of love Ruuka gave even when she was busy arguing shattered Kain's heart into a million pieces.

Thankfully, Kaname started talking about a business deal, his eyes focused on Kain. The right-hand man wanted to sink under the attention. It had been about a tycoon that had wanted to take Kaname's business away from him. He talked of the brave man who was using his guile to attract the thief's attention, possibly more. Kain knew it was Kaname's way of ensuring that Kain fulfilled his duty. He also knew that Kaname was using compulsion, keeping everyone but Ichijo oblivious to the innuendos. When he finished, Ruuka snorted. "Should have sent Kain. He's got the hots for a Kiryuu – a wealthy business man would be better."

Kaname was obviously surprised but kept his composure. Kain knew this would be the subject of discussion after they left – besides his progress report. Kaname lifted an eyebrow as Yuuki's face rose to surprise. "You think Zero's hot?"

Kain felt his cheeks redden. Part of it was true – with those violet eyes and silky skin and equally silky hair. He had wanted to melt right there. Instead, he observed his glass – half empty already. _Drinks, never just drink,_ he reprimanded himself.

"I could see it." Kaname's voice was even, playing it off as a joke. "Hell, I would have gone that way if Zero hadn't been such a pain in the butt."

Yuuki elbowed Kaname, grinning. The pureblood jokingly returned the gesture, poking Yuuki's side. His eyes fell on Kain again. The message was clear: **you** **will** **explain** **yourself**. Kain nodded once then stood, fetching another drink. Maybe, just maybe, he could escape and have a cigarette. This was going to be a stressful night.

When he returned, the group had been making jokes about Aidou. Aidou took it in stride, growing flustered every time. He was amusing when he was flustered. Always said the wrong thing. Ruuka had huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing out her bottom lip. "Honestly, I think you love Kaname-sama more than you love me."

"No, no, no. I don't love Kaname-sama! I mean, I do… Akatsuki!" His pleading eyes turned to his cousin who held three drinks – all for him. Touya eyed him warily, shooting a warning. He only shrugged and set them down.

"Did he read his sonnet? Or confess to the poster in his room?" Kain joined, not missing a beat. Yuuki turned red as Kaname rolled his eyes. Ruuka and Shiki laughed as Ichijo hid a smirk. Touya shook her head as Wakaba snorted, covering her mouth as she did so. Aidou hung his head, his face beet red.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Hanabusa muttered. Kain patted his cousins back as Ruuka leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You know we're joking." She soothed, her lips pressed against Hanabusa's ear.

"I know." He lifted his head, the normal color returning. "But, why do I have to be the brunt of the jokes?"

"Two reasons." Kain offered. Touya rolled her eyes as Aidou turned his attention to his cousin. "First reason, the rest of us don't do embarrassing things. When we do, it's difficult to bring it up in conversation. Though, Touya tries."

"What? You got your butt handed to you." Touya smirked, her arm protectively on Wakaba's waist, inching her girlfriend closer to her. Kain sighed, wishing he hadn't said it. Wakaba switched her eyes from her girlfriend to Kain and back again.

"His butt handed to him?"

"Yeah." Touya studied the expression on her girlfriends face. "Oh, it was back at the Academy. We were trying to fight Kiryuu – he had been a jerk and insulted Kaname. As per usual. Kain refused to fight and tried to stop it. Kiryuu flipped him over on his backside."

Wakaba's expression faltered into one of sympathy for Kain as the others howled – not including Yuuki or Kaname. He shrugged toward Wakaba, a signal that it didn't matter to him. She shot a smile but didn't join in the laughter.

"What's the other reason?" Aidou demanded after his tears had subsided. Although it didn't seem all that funny, it was the jokes that went on in the dorm afterwards that had caused the eruption – especially since Aidou had been mouthing off about Kain's fighting abilities. Kain knew that, almost horrified at the fact that most of them were sexual. History did have a tendency to repeat, or show itself in weird ways.

"The other reason is because you react." Ruuka smiled at her boyfriend, finishing the statement Kain had started. Hanabusa glowered, his expression softening once Ruuka's lips found his cheek.

"So, Kain." Shiki had started talking. Kain's head whipped to the brunette who held his pocky, his eyes dark. "How is it?"

Kain waited for him to extrapolate. He shrugged. "How is… What?"

"Sex with a Hunter." Ichijo finished with an apologetic look. Kain blinked a few times. A few times more. What the… Kain hadn't even had so much as a kiss, never mind the want.

"I haven't…" He turned his head towards Touya. Seeing her cue, she leaned forward.

"What he means: not your business, Senri." The two glared at each other before Shiki turned his head. He seemed almost… happy to Kain. As though Kain's virginity being intact was important. It fueled Kain's pride… and his resentment.

It wasn't that Kain didn't have the opportunity. He had many – vampires, humans, boys, girls, that one time from a neither nor. He just didn't bother. After all, they all bored him.

The conversation dialed down after hours of taunting, laughing, serious tones. Kain had a bit more to drink than he intended – ok, a lot more. Three full bottles to himself kind of more. Shiki and Ichijo were the first to leave, each bowing in turn to the purebloods. Touya led her girlfriend out by the hand after Wakaba had hugged Yuuki and waved to Kain. She gave a respectful nod to Kaname before Touya turned to Kain. "You, me, conversation tonight, yeah?"

"Yup." He popped the 'p'. As Ichijo was Kaname's tell all, Touya was his. It's the only reason the pureblood took a sip of his blood wine rather than glare at Kain. She bowed in the usual custom.

"I'm still not talking to you." Ruuka informed Kain. "Not until that… Hunter is out of your life."

She glanced at Yuuki before stating Hunter in a less spiteful manner than intended. Kain had noticed that Ruuka, indeed, hadn't talked to him all night. About? Oh, she was full of stories. To him? No. She bowed to the Kurans, a part of her hesitant to stand straight again. Kain knew the love she still harbored for the pureblood. But, she would never wish the worst on Yuuki. Yuuki was too kind for that.

Ruuka backed away, still in that position before she straightened and lingered at the doorway for Hanabusa. Aidou clapped a hand on his cousins' shoulder. "I'm working on it, Akatsuki. But, if he hurts you, I'll rip his damn lungs out through his mouth."

The warning was one of affection but, Kain wasn't sure if Aidou had meant it this time. Aidou had a tendency to do whatever the hell Aidou wanted. In the same fashion as his girlfriend, Aidou had his arm wrapped around her waist, his lips on her neck. Kain sighed and wondered if he should get another bottle.

"So, you have the hots for Kiryuu?" As much as Kaname tried, he couldn't keep the slight hate from his voice. Yuuki shot him a warning before turning to Kain.

"It's all right if you do." She offered a warming smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I had to tell them something. Ichijo's recommendation rather than my own. Especially since Hanabusa had found him in my apartment." Kain's eyes fluttered down to the table.

"It works to our advantage so, I agree with Ichijo's proposition. Just, don't fall in love with him." Kaname took another sip of his blood wine. Yuuki stirred uncomfortably. Kain nodded. "And, Shiki's question. Is what you said true?"

Kain hated this part. He knew that, as a double agent, he'd have to disclose certain things to Kaname. His sex life and love life were always private – mainly because they were non existent. He nodded once. "We haven't."

"Interesting." Kain knew that the pureblood was weighing the scales the same way he knew Zero did at home. He shuddered involuntarily. If the time came, or when the time came, how much would he have to disclose? He shook the images out of his mind. Yuuki took the nobles hand and offered a comforting squeeze. He nodded once and squeezed back. "I suppose you know what you have to offer."

"Not a clue." Kain met Kaname's eyes, feigning innocence. It was one of his better qualities – one that had avoided him punishment when Aidou had dragged them both into trouble. Kaname found it tiresome and Kain felt a jolt of anxiety. This was not one of those times that Kain could do this.

"Treat him well. Let him do whatever he wants to you. Let him believe you love him. And, when the time is right… Let him feed off of you, filling his mind with only what you want. But…" Kaname sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. He met the nobles eyes, wondering how much of the blood bond he understood. Sure, it was the traditional marriage method vampires used. A one-way bond caused a lot of problems, though. Love. Obsession. Passion. Submissive – in the bedroom, anyway. But, most importantly, subservience. He gulped down the rest of his blood wine. "Do not let yourself feed on him. No matter how much you want to."

Kain glanced down again. He knew that if they had fed off each other, it would create an unbreakable bond. It was considered dirty if he didn't have the whole freakin' circus that was marriage. That was something Kain never wanted – marriage. He finished his glass and nodded. "That should be simple enough."

"Good. Now, then, how far have you gotten?" Yuuki glared at her husband. He kissed her forehead. "Anything to keep you safe, princess."

A part of her recoiled in her features but, Kain decided it wasn't his issue. He sighed. "We talked. We're together. That's it."

"That's it?" Kaname let his face show disappointment. Again, that pang of anxiety. Kain flinched.

"I don't know how to… be in a relationship, Lord Kaname." He used the title, hoping that it would calm a portion of his anxiety. It didn't.

"Yuuki, any ideas?" Kaname asked. Yuuki held Kain's gaze for the longest time. It made Kain's blood boil, wondering if this was the day he was going to die. After all, he was playing with her childhood friend.

"A date." She said simply. "Maybe dinner and a movie?"

"In public?" Kain was almost disgusted with that idea. Going outside, mingling around humans, trying to control blood lust without blood wine… Not to mention the disgusting smells that came from five-star restaurants and movie theatres.

"Of course." Yuuki's innocent eyes fixated on Kain's. "What else would you do?"

The words came out of Kain's mouth faster than his brain had allowed. "Cook."

* * *

"Cook? For him?" Touya sat on the edge of Kain's barstool with a red wine glass in her hand. Course, no one knew if it was red wine or blood. Kain shrugged as he took out his phone, waiting for Yuuki to reply to his message.

"It was my idea. You know I'm only comfortable at home." He had extended the invitation to Wakaba who had accepted. She sat next to her girlfriend, red wine in her glass. "Besides, my mother always swore that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach… Or in his blood taste."

Wakaba stiffened, straightening like a deer in the headlights. Kain sunk his head and watched her relax. He was glad she had picked up his mannerisms quickly.

"Yeah, OK. That's true. But, most people: they go outside!"

"I told you: I'm only comfortable at home with food I make." Kain was annoyed. A part of him wished that Touya would leave. Wakaba could stay – she didn't offer much but, there was a calming effect she had on vampires around her. Especially Touya.

"You're talking about trapping yourself with a fu… a freaking Hunter for an entire night with the goal of, what? Whoring yourself out?"

Kain paused in the argument. How often had he heard that phrase coming from his mothers' mouth? Thankfully, there was a small _ping_ of an arriving text. Yuuki had finally contacted him with a recipe. He sent it to himself, thanked Yuuki for her assistance and excused himself, locking the phone in his hiding place.

"Kain, I know you! You can't cook worth shit!" Wakaba rested her hand on her girlfriends' arm. Touya sighed deeply but shrugged off her girlfriends' hand. She was in the mood to fight. Kain knew it.

"Hey, if I mess it up, I'll order take out and we'll watch a movie, as planned." Kain paused again, wondering when he started to sound like Hanabusa with the whole spontaneous it'll fix itself attitude. After all, Kain was the type to go over the little details in his head and considered it a failure if one little piece was out of place. He had that detail with everything: business, friends, and his apartment.

He turned his attention to the recipe, surprised by how easy it was. Then again, what did he expect? Kiryuu wasn't the type to be overtly fancy with his dishes – if his clothes were any indication. He decided that he needed to make more – cause that just wasn't enough. No way.

"You're really going all out? For _him_?" Touya asked in disbelief.

"Sh, Touya." Wakaba soothed.

"Shut up, Touya!" Kain whispered at the same time. Unfortunately for Wakaba, Touya walked around the island. She had sensed the weakness Kain displayed.

"Would you go all out for Shiki? For Souen?" She rested her hand on his shoulder. Kain glared at her hand momentarily.

"You're playing with me. Stop it." He turned his back to her and started cutting up vegetables. Wakaba leaned against the island, her voice soft.

"So… Why are you doing it if you wouldn't do it for others?" Kain's hard expression softened when he glanced at the other girl. He almost smiled to himself. She was like the kid sister he had always wanted.

"This is my first relationship." Turning to Touya who bore surprise in her eyes, he felt satisfied that this would shut her up for a small length of time. "Fake or not."

"What are you trying to prove, Kain? That you can be a good boyfriend?" Touya asked as she picked up an apron and tied her hair back. Wakaba followed in suit as Kain started cutting up vegetables. He stopped, staring at the knife.

 _It had been a fair at sunset. Kain had begged his parents to go. Back when he thought they were happy. Before the lies and the cheating. His father took his mother's arm and held an umbrella over their heads. Kain, excitedly, dashed out in front of them, taking it in. All the street vendors, the palm readers, the fortune tellers, the rides. The cotton candy._

 _He grinned at his parents after his mother had called to him that he shouldn't get too far ahead of them. He hadn't listened. No child would, to be fair. Not with the amount of amusement that surrounded his five-year-old senses._

 _He was a smaller child than human children. With the crowd pushing this way and that, he was pushed into a crystal ball fortune telling tent. She had grinned at him, her toothless grin and glass eye. That had haunted his dreams when he grew older._

 _Silently, she had taken his hand and he sat on the seat, hypnotized by the curiosity. His parents had finally caught up with him, his mother letting a sigh of relief. His father was not impressed by his choice. She sank down to his level._

 _"Do you want your fortune told, Akatsuki?" With a smile on his face, Kain nodded once. She paid the fortune teller, ignoring her husbands claim it was a waste of time and money. She shushed him, reminding him that Kain wanted to do it and that they should indulge him a little._

 _The fortune teller placed his hand in hers and hummed a melody. She told him to look into the crystal ball. He saw nothing. Then, from the mist, he saw a building – his father's building. He saw himself, a young man. Maybe the same age as he was now. Kain grinned but, it wasn't anything he didn't know. After all, he was to inherit it._

 _He saw his parents arguing. His face began to fall. The fortune teller shook her head._

 _"All I see…" She told him, her own face fallen, "is that you will be successful. But, that's all. There's a dark streak around you, especially where a family is found. You cannot love, Kain. Or, there won't be enough in you to love."_

 _"Poppycock." His father finally spoke up. But, the damage had been done._

Kain felt himself pushed out of the way; the knife taken from him. Had he been working as he reminisced? A dangerous game to play when cutting up vegetables. Had he nicked himself? He glanced at his hands, trembling slightly. Was this why Kiryuu cooked? To be alone with his thoughts?

He felt self-conscious under the watchful gaze of Wakaba. It wasn't intrusive but concern was clear. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts and tried to help in other ways. Before long, Touya had kicked him out of the kitchen, using the same knife he had in his hand to threaten him out. Wakaba joined him after her part was done, Touya muttering phrases like 'men shouldn't be in a kitchen – they don't know what they're doing!' Wakaba had her hand on Kain's shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"Hm?" The last words of the fortune teller stayed with him longer than he wanted. He blinked back the empty hollowness with determination. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Wakaba."

"Sayori." She smiled sadly, sitting in front of him. "And no, you're not."

Touya joined in at that moment, claiming dinner to be ready. She joined Sayori's side, the fiery temper gone. "You shouldn't push yourself, Kain."

"Rima's right." Sayori smiled at her lover. Kain shook his head.

"It's a surprise for him." He answered though, it was automatic. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. Even with his father's insistence that the fortune teller had cast a curse on his son after Kain hadn't even tried to flirt with the arranged girl his father deemed worthy of his son. It had been a month after the fortune teller's prediction. A few days later, he found in the paper that she had been killed. The first straw.

"Fine." Touya pulled him to his feet. "By the way, Kuran says that he hopes Kiryuu will appreciate it. Ichijo believes it could be enough to get him to… Well, start with the erotica, already."

That. That right there caused Kain to be nervous. He had started shaking again, the voices around him distorted. With a gulp, he recalled Kaname's voice to his head. _Let him do whatever he wants to you._ What of what Kain wanted? It sure as hell wasn't going to be screwed by someone he didn't want. Though, he would admit, as far as partners went, Kiryuu wasn't half bad to look at.

"Seriously, Kain. Can you hear me?" Kain nodded momentarily. He glanced around him. The lights were set. The candles were lit. The popcorn was on the couch. And, the door closed. His heart jumped to his throat.

 _Zero was home._

* * *

 **A/N: WOOO! Seven pages! And yes, I'm forcing a date chapter on you! Next chapter shall be in Zero's POV but NOT about what he learned. Nu-uh. And yes, I have the idea in my head now but, as I said before, we shall find out when Kain finds out.**

 **Also, how descriptive do you want me to get with the naughty chapters? *tongue clicks repeatedly*. Tell me your thoughts, your feelings, how much you'd like to kill me… Whatever floats your boat!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah, fridge: Zero's point of view. It made sense at the time. Again, taking a few liberties. I'm trying to remain as close to the original characters as possible. I like using Sayori's last name – Wakaba. It's kind of like saying whack a mole a million times.**

 **Would you guys like a behind closed doors chapter? It's where I don't focus on Kain or Zero but everyone else's relationships and their feelings. I have an idea for Ruuka and Aidou's (mainly because I feel they need the longer explanation).**

* * *

Zero's first intent when he stepped into the elevator was to soak in warm water and let the information be forgotten. Everything Toga had said interfered with his plan and his purposes. It would drag Kain's name through the mud and he, too, would disappear from the collection of 'Kain'.

 _Like I care._ Zero tried to convince himself. Kain was a tool to get to the Kuran's. That was all he was to Zero. Sure, he wore the label of 'boyfriend' – for now. Until Zero found another way in without the societal expectations.

He knew he could never fall in love the blood sucker – they were all the same. As a brother, sure. As long as Kain could change his identity and stop being a _vampire_. A friend? He could do it. It wouldn't be easy but, he could do it. A lover? He'd screwed for less – granted, most of them were female but the basics were the same. But in love? That wasn't something Zero could ever do. Not since Yuuki's betrayal.

He opened the door, only slightly surprised to find it unlocked. When he noticed the shoes, it made more sense. Two sets – one appearing to be Touya's and one, he didn't know. He glanced up to find two sets of eyes on him and one downcast. Touya bit her tongue – _who knew she had that ability?_ Zero thought as she turned her head and gave Kain's hand a squeeze. Zero slipped off his shoes, noting that he was being watched. His head snapped to the direction of Wakaba. _Wasn't she Yuuki's friend?_ His eyes narrowed as hers widened. Feigning surprise was something of a talent among leeches, wasn't it? He breathed in deeply. No, she was human. Course, she stunk of leech.

Once he had stripped off his jacket, Zero took in his surroundings. The lights were low. Music played from the stereo – not rock party but soft, romantic music. There was popcorn on the couch and a streaming option. Three candles rested in the candelabra. Zero smiled to himself. _If Kain seriously thinks that this will get me in bed, he's got another thing coming._

For the first time that evening, he examined his roommate. The other had kept his eyes glued to the carpet, his fingernails digging into the chair and splintering the wood. Zero raised an eyebrow at that, hanging the jacket. "He all right?"

"He's your boyfriend." _Ah, there's the Touya I know._ Touya had whipped her head in the direction of the Hunter. Part of her features were contorted in disgust, another part studying him curiously. Zero took the hint. Touya rose as Zero knelt in her place. It was time to play his part. That was definitely not on his bucket list tonight.

"Kain?" He used the softest version of his voice, almost a whisper. Wakaba rose her eyebrow in question then turned to her girlfriend.

"You're not on a first name basis?" Touya questioned, stepping closer to the Hunter than he would have liked.

"Kain – one syllable. Akatsuki – four syllables." Zero's temper was rising. He took Kain's chin between his thumb and forefinger, dragging the burgundy eyes from the floor. The other didn't see Zero, his eyes seemingly with his thoughts. He panted lightly; his eyes filled with fear. _Panic attack,_ Zero concluded. Only for a moment, he thought of standing and going to bed. After all, if Kain was having a panic attack, this was a Pureblood's order. And, if it was a Pureblood's order, Zero wanted no part of it. Without his permission, his fingers stroked Kain's cheek, his thumb rotating lightly. The gentle voice he didn't recognize came from him. "Hey, it's OK. You're all right."

It repeated the sentiment until Kain blinked, being pulled from his thoughts. But, instead of the vampire being calm, he flung Zero's hand from his face, blushing profusely. Touya clicked her tongue and took Wakaba's hand. "Well, least he's alive. Remember to ask permission next time, huh, Kiryuu?"

"Sorry… We were assisting with dinner." Wakaba included toward the Hunter, following Touya. "We'll go, now."

"Kain, talk later, yeah?" Touya called over her shoulder, waiting for Wakaba to get her shoes on.

"Hm? Oh… Yeah." Kain's face was still lit up like a red light. He was holding the back of the chair like a lion tamer, gripping it tightly. Zero wondered if the chair would break in half. Secretly, he was pleased with the reaction. Pleased… and a little concerned. The door closed with a quick click and they were left alone. Zero wondered if Kain would continue with the pureblood's plan.

They stayed like that for a minute or two. Zero cleared his throat. "So… What's all this?"

"Huh?" Kain took in the room as though seeing it for the first time. Just when Zero thought he couldn't have gotten any redder, Kain managed it. "It's… uhm…. Er…. A… er… date."

 _Well, that took a while._ Zero almost smirked. "A what?"

 _I should stop playing with him._ He scolded himself. The rest of his brain imitated Toga: _don't say what, say pardon. You're a Hunter – not a classless being._ He shuddered momentarily then focused on his 'boyfriend'. Kain straightened, the chair he had been using as a shield pulled behind Zero. There was no hint of the earlier anxiety. "I said, it's a date."

Zero blinked a few times. This was the Kain he knew at the Academy. Composed, proper, arrogant and, he would admit, gentlemanly. He glanced down at his own attire. "I'm not dressed for a… date."

The words felt heavy on his tongue but, somehow, it felt good. He scowled at the thoughts, returning to the task at hand. Even composed, Zero knew that Kain's shaking hands meant he was nervous. He knew that from his field notes about Kain. Disgust crawled from his stomach. _Kuran wants him to play, I'll play. It just means action needs to be taken sooner._

"It doesn't matter. As you can tell, we're not going outside." Kain's smile stayed plastered to his face. His eyes flickered to his bedroom door. Zero returned the smile with one that Kaito always swore told him Zero was in a dangerous mood. Kain glanced down. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea."

He started clearing off the table. _This_ , Zero thought, _is my opportunity._ Kain had just started dumping out the contents. Zero followed closely, cradling Kain's elbow in his hand. It had obviously startled the vampire enough for him to stop his occupation, his neck turned at an uncomfortable angle.

Zero was temporarily lost in those eyes. The fear still lingered in them but, so did a sense of determination, loyalty and, of course, surprise. Zero analyzed his word choices, trying to focus on that rather than how Kain might look without a shirt or what his moan might sound like. "No… It's…"

He paused. What was he supposed to say? Sweet? Cute? Those words he hated. What he actually thought? _Yeah, it's an obvious set up by a Pureblood that you're following._ That'd put them both in danger. Did he kiss him as a way to express it? Zero's eyes sank to Kain's lips. He could. Easily. But the rest would come naturally. And Zero had a thing about using toys that wanted someone else.

Without finishing his sentence, Kain must have understood what Zero meant to say. Or, finished it in his head. Zero was glad for the reprieve, wondering when these thoughts had started. The eating portion of this set up was comfortable silence. Zero had appreciated the thought – the food? Not so much. _Lesson learned: don't leave Kain in charge of cooking._

He allowed Kain to pour him a blood wine, watching him with his peripheral vision as the noble put them in the sink as he chose a movie. Kain blew out the candles, leaving them in the dark. He was hoping an action film would take his mind off the tension he was now filled with. He took a breath, an idea popping into his mind. He could play the noble. Read from his cues. With a glance back, he adjusted himself into position, sliding over so the noble was somewhat crammed into the corner with the bowl still between them – and Zero's arm resting on the back of the couch.

Kain joined, sitting straight backed, his hands in his lap. Zero pressed play, taking the first handful of popcorn. The faster he could finish it, the sooner he'd know of Kain's expectations… and his own.

The movie was classic – some chick was stupid enough to get captured or the CIA was involved with a spy or some dude training to be FBI. Honestly, Zero had seen enough of these types of movies. But at least it was doing its job and distracting him from his previous impatience.

Setting the empty bowl on to the table, he wondered if Kain was brave enough to get closer. His focus remained on the movie, cursing himself. If he had chosen a cheesy romance, Kain's intentions might have been clearer. He almost jumped at the warmth Kain emitted, the sudden contact on his side causing him to curl his unseen hand into a fist. He forced himself to relax. Zero almost felt sick, wondering how much was Kaname's doing. Apart from the closeness, Kain remained in the same position, his eyes on the screen.

Zero returned his eyes to the movie, his senses still on his partner. Kain's anxiety had washed over him in waves. He could smell it. He could use it to his advantage there and then. But that'd make him worse than the Pureblood's he hated.

His butter greased fingers trailed down his leg, past Kain's knee and wedged itself between Kain's hands. Kain allowed his hand to be taken away as Zero stroked the thumb. Somehow, the action had relaxed the vampire and Kain leaned back. Zero was pleased with this. It was almost like training a dog to love again.

His other hand felt the wisps of Kain's hair. He admired how his hand looked in the fiery mass, the satiny feeling of each strand. He considered trailing the hand down and snapping Kain's neck. Or choke him. Funny how sexual fighting could be.

Kain jumped next to Zero once the Hunter had began stroking his hair. Zero hoped that it seemed absentminded rather than intentional. He hoped the same for his handholding. Zero was not known for his touchy-feely sort of way. But he needed Kain. That much he knew.

He glanced at Kain once the credits had started rolling. Kain had stayed immobile during the course of the movie. Zero took one look in the southern direction, hiding a grimace. How much tension did Kain have?

Though his weakness was… disturbing to Zero, the Hunter stood and switched off the laptop. The action allowed him a moment to himself, to think of the next play. What would Kain allow?

He returned to his seat, leaning a little closer. Kain shuddered as Zero's arm slid to the back of the couch, resuming its course and weaving its way into Kain's hair. His body was turned to face the man. Even in the dark, he could see Kain's apprehension on his face and determination in his eyes. It was then that Zero knew how much control the Kuran's had over him. A part of the Hunter wanted to push it, to see how much of their agreement Kain would accept. As he well knew, he needed Kain. And pushing Kain past the edge wasn't going to earn him the goal. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun.

Zero stole Kain's hand again, resting it on Kain's lap. He dragged his finger tips up from Kain's wrist to his elbow and back, tracing patterns as he did so. He kept his gaze on Kain's burgundy one, watching him relax from the fingers that combed through his hair. His thoughts faltered. _How long had it been since this guy had been touched? By anyone?_

His eyes fell to Kain's lips. They were parted and bitten. The fingers that had trailed Kain's arm rested on his neck, the thumb rubbing the jawline. Kain's breath hitched. Raising his hand from Kain's neck, he chose the shoulder instead. His stare returned to Kain's. The man wet his lips and nodded. That was enough.

Zero's lips crashed onto his partner's. He felt his hand fall from the shoulder to Kain's waist, pressing the vampire closer to him. His hand tightened on his hair, trapping him. The thought of Yuuki flooded his mind. He ignored it. No, he wasn't going to let her ruin this moment. Not at such a pivotal stage of the relationship.

Kain was the one to deepen the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance as his arm wrapped around the Hunter's waist, the other holding his cheek. Without warning, Zero pecked Kain's nose and left him breathless. "Night. And thanks."

He heard the vampire manage an uh-huh before he closed the guest bedroom door, frustrated and angry. Now he knew that he had a brainwashed boyfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I had to! If I had left it up to Kain, we'd be waiting for the rest of our lives for a move to be made while he yearns for Shiki and Ruuka. See you next week, my loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This one will be a switched role – starting with Zero and finishing with Kain's POV's. At this point, the story will move a little forward – it's been slow and I'm not exactly thrilled at writing from a love sick boy's perspective but, if anyone deserves it, it's Kain.**

"Of course, he's brainwashed, Zero." Kaito muttered, his hand hitting the back of Zero's head while he focused on the road. "He's a flipping aristocratic vampire with a Pureblood Lord and Lady around him. Even if they weren't around, he'd still hate anyone who mentions it."

Zero squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that. He knew he knew that. But he felt weird when he spoke of Kain without the other present.

It had been three days since their date and Kain had been avoiding him. Although it wasn't really Zero's speed (he was more the type to bed and left for dead), their date had proven one of Zero's suspicions: Kain was definitely a virgin. _Pity_ , Zero thought, _that a man who could be compared to Adonis himself believes in saving it. With the world as it is, you'd think he'd be screwing any hot vampire. That's what most of them are doing._

He reminded himself that Kain wasn't _any_ vampire. The man hadn't even tried to confess his feelings to Souen or Shiki – and then, there was the confusion of Zero's muddled emotions. He felt it better to focus on the mission. After all, neither of their lives really mattered in the scheme of it.

"Trust me, I'm well aware." He answered, his attention on the passing scenery.

"The most unbelievable part of it is that you made out with some blood sucker – actually, the fact that **you** initiated it." Zero clenched his teeth, cringing at the feel of his fangs. Kaito's voice had been irritating him for several hours – the type of irritating that Zero found hard to control his kill sense.

"Don't remind me." He could still taste the vampire on his tongue – no matter how much mouth wash he used. Kaito examined his partner, turning off the radio.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kaito asked, returning to his attention seeking ways.

"Huh?"

"About his past. Are you going to tell him?" Kaito spoke slowly, treating Zero like an idiot. Zero shrugged.

"Better to know what he knows than reveal what I know. The first part is all trust – which could take years." He groaned inwardly. "I wish it could take a few days."

"Well… I have an idea that might help. If you're not against kidnapping and starving him." Zero examined Kaito carefully, his eyes narrowing. "OK, forget I said anything."

The vampire went quiet, twiddling his fingers. Usually, these drives helped him think of the tasks ahead of him and an idea. Right now? Jack squat. He shifted in his position. "I'm not saying I'm against it, necessarily. Just don't like being in the dark."

Kaito smirked at Zero's glare. "What I'm going to say will gain his trust automatically. Especially if we play the cards right."

"I'm listening." Zero turned his attention to Kaito, his eyebrow raised.

* * *

The imposing stone made manor house and attached estate had become neglected without its master. Kain felt the lump in his throat well, pushing back memories associated with it. He remained neutral, opening his car door himself and taking the umbrella from the chauffer. The maid and gardener stood on either side, each bowing as he passed. He glanced at his butler, keeping a smile off his face as the older man bowed and opened the main door.

The massive spiral staircase, not far off from the animated Beauty and the Beast, would lead him to several rooms – rooms he didn't wish to visit. Down one hall, he knew he'd wind up in the formal dining room and kitchen. To the right, he'd find his parents library and secret study with French doors that led onto a massive balcony. The balcony had another massive staircase where his mother would dance on the patio, bringing her son into her arms and spinning him around. It was where he learned the box step, every type of waltz, tango, salsa and rumba.

"Master Kain?" Kain let himself be pulled from his memories and nodded to Gonkuro with a slight smile. He followed his butler to the left, finding himself in the reception room with several people standing around and bowing to him. He gestured for them to sit down, his headache already starting. He gestured for Gonkuro to stand at the door, rolling his eyes to the man and rolling his sleeves to his upper arms.

"I do hope you'll forgive my tardiness, gentlemen."

His night was overrun by them. Accountants, lawyers, sales representatives, directors, stock holders… All for a business he didn't understand. He was thankful that his mother had forced his father to hire directors – at least he'd never have to make a big decision. Finally, most had cleared out. The last approached him. This was the conversation he had been waiting for.

"Is there really an influx?" Kain asked, his steady gaze on the intruder.

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that undesirables are destroying more families than ever before. More than half of our orphanages are out of room."

"And, we have less funding than we'd like." Kain finished, gesturing for a drink. Gonkuro complied. "How much."

"If I may be so blunt…" The man started. Kain narrowed his eyes.

"Let me finish and answer: I know that the charity is a money drain. And no, I won't give it up." The man sighed and nodded. Kain pulled out his cheque book. "Now, how much?"

"Whatever you think is wise." Kain wrote down a large number, adding a couple more zeroes than the last time before he slid it to the man. The man's eyes bulged.

"Use it wisely. For the older kids, I expect them to have a tutor. And… see if you can push a few onto my businesses. I'll deal with the managers myself."

"As always, you're too kind." The man bowed.

"You do not have to bow to me." The man nodded momentarily and slid out the door. Gonkuro smiled at his master and stood in front of the desk, setting the hard liquor in front of Kain. Kain sighed and drained it. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Kanno."

Kanno Gonkuro – Kain's oldest friend – had saved him from that devastating time. Gonkuro smiled fondly at Kain, chuckling to himself. "Of course not, master Kain. You never did pay attention to your parents lectures – except how to behave yourself."

Kain groaned, covering his smile with his hand. He knew if he looked at his butler right now, he'd wind up laughing. "You always did your best to make sure I behaved myself."

"Of course – I could have lost my position if I didn't. And you were a terror." Gonkuro shook his head and poured Kain another. "Although, I do wish you'd slow down on the liquor."

"I'll drink what I want when I want." Kain fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the elder. Even with his aged and pole shoved up his keister, Kain recalled the days when he climbed up Kain's treehouse on numerous occasions, following him when he tried to run away with the hopes of never being found. Gonkuro had been in his twenties and had taken the brat by the arm with Kain kicking and biting. He'd ease the child later, telling him stories that he had heard. _I have to get serious about business,_ Kain scolded himself.

"Oh, you were a severe little boy. Always have been." Gonkuro's eyes flashed with a sadness. "How your mother indulged you."

"Only when I'd get frustrated." Kain replied, easing the tension with just a word. He still saw Gonkuro as the young man he once was – and the same pain in the butt he had always been. He stretched, listening to his back pop and his mother nagging from beyond: _horrible for your health, Akatsuki._ His manner tensed at the thought. "What else do I have?"

"Well, there's the meetings tomorrow but, for tonight, I do believe Master Kuran has requested your presence."

Kain's heart sunk slightly. Gonkuro nodded, pulling a pen and paper from the desk. "I shall, of course, write them and let them know you had rather dine alone."

Kain held up his hand, shaking his head. "No. It would be better if I faced it head on than have him come here. Do you know if the others will be joining?"

"I believe the invitation was also received by Masters Shiki, Ichijo, Aidou and Mistresses Souen, Touya, and… Wakaba."

 _The gang's all in the city._ Kain nodded to himself. That was better than he had expected. He left Gonkuro's presence to examine the main areas.

Kain walked the familiar way, thinking of that one autumn night when he had uprooted his life for the benefit of a lover he'd never have. Funny how somethings changed – like his luck – and other things didn't – like the inebriated humans and vampires who bumbled down the street. The names of the places around him had changed only slightly as he stood in front of the bar, hoping they'd have a bottle ready for him. For the first time in a while, Kain was the late one.

Ruuka and Aidou clung to every word Yuuki or Kaname said, their eager beaver motives already annoying Kain. _Not one of them truly cared what I think or feel_ , he told himself. _Especially not the Kurans._

Images of the date that had occurred almost a week ago strung through his brain. Had Zero been different, he would have taken his chance with Kain. His tongue traced the ever-numb lips, swearing he could still taste the Hunter.

His only contact with Zero after that night was to inform, he'd have the apartment to himself. Zero told him he had a Hunters deal in the morning. Kain hated that, the images of murderers behind curtains and couches irritating his mind. Thankfully, he had been too busy to think about it – with lawyers, potential clients, accountants, talking of expanding (expanding what, he didn't really know, either) and now, with this meeting.

Happy that no one saw him yet, he ordered his usual bottle – no, make that three bottles – and prepared his best poker face. No doubt Kaname would wish to speak to him once the others were gone.

"Kain!" Takuma greeted, his overly friendly face hiding tired and bloodshot eyes. Kain paused mid-nod, realizing the space between the friendly face and the bored expression. They still held hands but it wasn't their usual death grip on one another. Shiki held his glass with the other hand, sipping once a minute.

Touya craned her head and pulled him down next to her, sighing as the waiter came with his bottles. "Those are to share, yes?"

Sayori examined him with her big eyes, a faint smile on her lips in greeting. He nodded to both of them, ignoring Touya's question. "Sorry I'm late."

"Please – you're always late when we come to the city." Aidou stated. Ruuka only glared in his direction then turned her attention to Aidou who apologized with a shrug. Kain shook his head at him, knowing full well he'd do what he could.

"So, we all heard about the date." Takuma was always blunt when it came to relationship conversation. Kain froze mid-pour, regaining his senses. "Spill!"

"Oh, he's done more than that." Touya teased. Kain glared at her.

"Confidential information, Touya." He spoke tersely. It was bad enough having to go into detail with someone he didn't like at the moment – now he had to worry about his love life details going viral thanks to his best friend?

Thankfully, Touya only smiled and touched his arm. "You know I'm kidding. I'll only share the details at your wedding."

Shiki choked on his sip. Kain was grateful for the distraction. "Now you've done it, Touya. You've killed Shiki."

"I'm fine." He whispered, pounding his chest. In his normal tone, he refocused the conversation. "How'd it go? Is there a second one?"

Kain sighed inwardly, wondering vaguely if he should take Shiki's interest at face value or if there was something deeper going through the aristocrats' mind. "There might be a second one."

His eyes were on Kaname as he said it. Kaname nodded, their understanding that the plan must continue passed on to Takuma. Inside, Kain fumed – forced to date a Hunter was one thing but sharing the details with his friends? That was his privacy they were invading.

"I'm glad to see you getting along with Zero!" Yuuki interjected though, her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Just, tell me first if you need a shot gun wedding!"

Kain nodded politely. _Second wedding comment! What the hell? I've gone on **one** date with the guy and suddenly, they're making decisions about my future?_ He knew that Yuuki meant it conversationally. He didn't begrudge her the comment. But his upper jaw hurt, now.

"Tell us, Kain: do you think he's the one?" Takuma pressed. Kain might have liked Takuma but, at the moment, he wanted to punch his stupid, smiling face in.

"I don't know." He finished his first bottle – when had he started drinking? "We're taking it slow."

"So, Yuuki, that's a yes to the gunshot wedding but the gun will be pointed at Kain." Touya teased. Sayori shook her head, a sign she was apologizing on Touya's behalf. Yuuki laughed. As did the others. Kain was thankful for that comment despite Sayori's apology – if anything, Touya knew how to change a conversation in a matter of seconds based off discomfort. Too bad she wouldn't stay by his side.

All too soon, he was alone with the Kuran's. Seiren had come down from the rafters for the night, watching as she pretended to sip her water. Ever vigilant. Ever the servant. Kain's heart bled for her and her ignorance.

"What does he want from you?" Kaname asked as someone produced a blood wine. Kain shrugged.

"He hasn't told me what he wants." He felt that it was a lie – Kain knew exactly what he wanted. They all did. After all, why would anyone choose him? Anxiety bubbled in his chest.

"I see." Kaname took a sip, his expression thoughtful. "So, he doesn't want you to be his play thing."

"On the contrary," Kain offered, the anxiety lessening. He felt his freewill slip away, "I think he wants me as his boyfriend."

Yuuki's eyes widened as Kaname set his glass down. "Interesting. Then, you shall comply."

"I already have. Not in that way." Kain amended after Kaname's stare turned into a surprised one. Kain's cheeks reddened. "We made out. That's all."

The anxiety he had subsided. Kaname glanced at Yuuki, examining her reaction. She remained stone-faced as she spoke. "It's at this point that the game has to be played."

 _Game? My love life is a game?_ He held his tongue. Yuuki continued. "If you have questions about Zero, I'd like to help but, not through the phone. You will text Takuma what you need to ask and he will respond with my answers. Today, we had a fight about your seeing him."

Kaname seemed pleased with this answer. Kain was glad for it. A happy Kuran meant no anxiety for Kain. "And… It's time to introduce him to the others. As your… partner."

Kain felt the anxiety – this time, it was his own and not duty bound. He gulped audibly before bowing. That there would be enough to cause a fight in a newly developed relationship. And, he would be facing it tomorrow.

"Master Kain. You've returned. How was your outing?" Gonkuro had taken his coat as Kain pulled off his shoes, starting on the cursory tour. Gonkuro knew better than to try to assuage his masters' fears. He slid the coat and shoes into the closet then made a tea for the master and himself.

For such a large manor house, it was meant for a staff of thirteen – six maids, one butler, one chef, and four gardeners. Now, it held one maid, one gardener and himself. The family of Kain had fallen. Even his young master knew that.

Kain found himself in the kitchen with Gonkuro, pleased that they had no nosey servants to eavesdrop. He sat in his chair and cupped the cup in his hand. "Are they gone?"

"The staff? Yes. It's just you and I now, Kain."

"I told you before, I won't tell you again. When we're in private, it's Akatsuki. You've earned it."

"Of course… Akatsuki." Gonkuro sighed. He was beginning to feel the formality dwindle inside of him.

"Next time I'm here…" Kain sighed, feeling the lead on his tongue. He'd have to bring him. Just had to. "I'll be bringing a guest."

"I'll prepare the guest bedroom myself, then." The butler surveyed his master curiously. "Or… Is it another type of guest?"

"Maybe, at that point." Kain dragged a hand through his hair.

"Well, the lady will be lucky to have you. Any lady would be."

"It's… not a lady." Kain lowered his head. The butler remained silent. "I know that everyone's expecting me to procreate. And, regardless of who I choose to love, I intend to have a child – by bond."

"Well, then… The _gentleman_ will be lucky to have you… Akatsuki." Kain smiled, relishing in the small triumph. Now, if only the butler would remember it. "But… do you love him?"

"What is love but a state of euphoria meant to assuage the guilt of binding someone to you?" Kain asked, taking his first sip. "I respect him, listen to his wishes and reciprocate. Our relationship and our liking for one another may not be love in the conventional sense but, it is our relationship."

"All I hear," Gonkuro started, draping his arm over the chair. The charade of his prim and proper butler had dwindled to the older brother role. "Is, I can't. But, we both know it's not _can't._ It's _won't._ "

"What more can I do, Kanno?" Kain had dropped the role of master, gladly. "I've seen how relationships work. There's no _happy_ ending."

"You're still dreaming of the gypsy woman, aren't you?" Gonkuro poured another cup of tea. "You know, your father used to say they were cursed."

"She wasn't the one to curse me." He took a sip. "My parents' did that for me. She just had the mishap of seeing it."

"That doesn't excuse you." Gonkuro's eyes twinkled in the light. "You deserve happiness, Akatsuki."

"Do I?" He held the butlers gaze. "Because I feel like I deserve to burn in hell."

"The sins of the father aren't the sins of the son."

"OK, you're quoting at me. I'm going to bed." He set his cup down. "I shall write in a… fortnight."

"Next week and a day?"

"You're so old." Kain muttered, rolling his eyes. "Do try to see if you can install a phone. Or get yourself a cell phone. Or hook up the internet."

"Oh, of course, master Kain." He knew the other had his tongue stuck out and his fingers were crossed behind his back. "Sweet dreams."

Kain had mixed feelings about leaving the manor house. He was glad that the ghosts of his parents would leave him alone. With a guilt that he wished would swallow him whole off the face of the earth, he turned back to Gonkuro. He seemed tired. More so than Kain ever saw.

The maid and gardener bowed in their usual custom as Kain inhaled the fresh night air and the car held the comfort, returning him to where he belonged. Secretly, he was glad that he had followed his stupid heart – with another night in the manor, he would surely have driven himself insane.

All night he had woken to the memories. His father's pacing like a tiger, his mother trying to have a calm argument. The inevitable shouting. Just like when he was young, he pulled the pillow and the blankets over his head, hoping to dial it down. The problem was the fighting was in his head this time.

He thanked his chauffer, arranging the next time he wished to see him again – one month and a day. As usual. One doorman pulled open the door, his head bowed towards the vampire. A second doorman pressed the up elevator. Kain pressed the penthouse floor, scanning his key card with a click. He entered his suite, pausing in the front hallway. The lights were off. Yet, a heartbeat echoed throughout the room.

Kain closed his eyes and opened them again. Everything was brighter than it had been just a moment ago. He slipped off his shoes without a sound and surveyed the apartment, no weapon in his hand. He expected lightly torching would defer the intruder.

He opened his bedroom, untouched since he left. Nothing – not even in the bathroom. He closed his door, careful not to make a click. He paused by Zero's room, sure that his roommate wasn't home yet. Nothing. The main area remained empty. He sighed to himself. Just paranoid. With a glance on the balcony, he almost jumped.

"Back?" Zero asked, crouched over and stamping out a cigarette.

"You scared the bejezus out of me!" Kain scolded, turning on the porch light. He wished he hadn't.

Zero cringed, now used to the dark. He was covered in blood – the type when someone has been in a blood bath. It stained the white of his collar and cuffs. Kain flicked the light off and crouched beside the Hunter. "Are you hurt?"

As he guessed, the Hunter didn't answer. Kain sighed and pulled Zero to his feet. "Rough day at the office?"

"You could say that." He didn't pull away from Kain's guiding hand on his waist.

"And you didn't think you could have a shower or something?" Kain meant it as a tease but Zero shrugged.

"More like I didn't want one." His eyes flickered to Kain. "How was your trip?"

"Long. Tiring." He had escorted Zero to his bedroom, pausing outside the bathroom door. "I take it you can clean yourself."

Zero didn't reply, already stripping himself of his shirt. Kain's eyes widened, a blush crossing his cheeks. He averted his gaze onto the nightstand, turning his back to the Hunter. Probably not the smartest thing to do but death was preferable than voyeurism. Without a word, he closed the bedroom door.

 _Idiot!_ He scolded himself, taking off his also blood-stained jacket. _Course it was Zero. You've lived alone too long, Akatsuki!_ Collapsing on the couch, one arm draped over his eyes, Akatsuki tried hard not to let the ever-growing list of things to be done get in his mind. Not tonight, anyway. Then, he reached for the bottle.

 **A/N: I did not mean for this chapter to take that long! But, my other computer doesn't like my USB anymore and this one doesn't like Word (finnicky things, these technology advancements). Anywhoo, next chapter will be a boring one. Thinking of making a list of things they'd agree not to do in public – PDA is one of them. Probably going to be breaking all the rules after it's said and done. Mwhahahaha!**

 **Also, the chapter after is going to be a "Behind Closed Doors" Chapter which analyzes the relationships I've chosen. Some are necessary chapters, like Aidou and Ruuka's, and some are just for fun – like Takuma's and Shiki's. But, all might be necessary to the plot.**

 **Toodooloo, darlings!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Since it's Valentine's Day, I figured I'd do another chapter – this one will not contain chocolate. But, it will contain couple moments. Warning; I am not good at the whole "couple writing" thing. Even in my own stories – there's the understanding that they're together but they're not coupley. Edited and told from Zero's POV. Didn't like telling it from Kain's – didn't work.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains abuse. I do not endorse it but I need you to hate Katashi and understand Kain's drinking habit.**

* * *

Zero finished taking his shower, watching the tub fill with red water, diluting to a pink and finally, a clear color. It had been a mess – an entire nest fixated on him and Kaito. How they had survived, Zero had no clue. As always, Kaito had taken the majority of the injuries though, Zero had sustained numerous scrapes, a dislocated shoulder put back into place at the Association and a few deep cuts a person could bleed out from.

With a sigh, he dried himself off and refocused his goals. His first instinct which would decrease over the time he spent with his vampire roommate caused his fist to clench as though he were holding Bloody Rose. He shook the thought out of his mind, scolding himself. He still needed Kain. That much he knew. But, this plan was a dead end.

What more did he expect, though? He was the vampires' boyfriend. He repressed the gag that followed the thought. He knew what he was getting himself into. But he had hoped for something more physical than emotional. Emotions were dangerous.

He dressed and stepped out of his room. Already, the main area smelled like a distillery as he watched his roommate take another swig. The other man was morose, as though he were contemplating something. Zero strode to the couch and sat on the edge. He studied Kain thoroughly, uneasy about the two empty bottles next to him. Without looking at Zero, Kain poured the other red wine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zero finally asked, taking a sip.

"I'm not drunk enough for that." Kain reprimanded, bringing another bottle to his lips. Zero sighed inwardly. It was already promising to be a long night.

He watched the vampires' mood shift. It started with the heavier breathing, picking at his hand and, finally, pacing the living room. He never let the bottle leave his hand even for a moment. Zero felt his own mood become anxious but more for the revealing information Kain had promised. Kain started muttering to himself. Zero could only discern a few phrases and summed them up in his mind.

The repeated one was of their relationship status. Zero cringed when Kain went on and on about them not being a real couple. They had been on a date – granted, it was away from prying eyes but, it counted. According to Kain's ranting, real couples spend time together and talk about stuff. Zero sunk his head low, decisions passing through his brain. Regardless, he still needed Kain and part of that was the charade. If Kain was doubting, as he was in his drunken stupor, he was doubting when he was sober. He knew he'd have to change that.

Standing, he stepped in front of Kain who started apologizing profusely. A good partner would have comforted the other. Instead, Zero sat him down and poured another drink. Kain was chatty for a drunk. _And maybe,_ Zero shook off the disgust, _I'll learn how to utilize him._

"How'd you like to change your perspective of what we should be?" Zero asked once Kain had started rocking himself, working himself into a full-blown panic attack. Kain stopped, studying Zero as though he just realized there was someone listening to him.

"You're asking… what I want?" Kain's eyes widened in disbelief. He almost had to pinch himself.

"Yes." Zero regretted his answer. The vampire thought long and hard about it, scratching the back of his head.

"Be a couple." Kain answered. "I guess we could start with minor things."

"Such as?" Another shot of liquid courage.

"Call me Akatsuki." Kain's words were clear, loud and slurred. Zero bit the inside of his lip. Even Touya didn't have that honor.

"I suppose you'd like to call me Zero." The Hunters words were sarcastic, but the vampire only nodded. Zero gulped, reminding himself of what was to gain.

"Anything else… Akatsuki?" He tried the name for the first time. It felt weird on his tongue, almost melodic. That surprised Zero. He thought for sure he'd throw up.

"I… I guess… meet with my friends." Zero blinked twice at the request. Kain had mumbled the words, swaying a little even though he was sitting. It was almost too good to be true. That much closer to gaining people's trust – only to kill their leaders. He stopped himself from smiling.

"I think I could manage that. Anything else?"

Kain shrugged and plugged in a movie, changing from what Zero knew of his roommate to a sap. He cried over the title of a movie that had promised adorable ducks. Zero felt tense and the pressure to tell him that it wasn't what he should expect. He held his tongue this time, grateful for Touya when she called the land line.

"Kain and Kiryuu residence. Kiryuu speaking." Zero answered. Touya paused.

"Um… Can I talk to Kain?" In the background, Kain threw his sock at the television, huffing about another issue with the movie he had chosen.

"At the moment, no."

"OK, well, can you ask him why I got a call from your apartment building manager about disturbances and alcohol distributers? And, more importantly, if he's having a party that he didn't invite me to?"

Zero shook his head, remembering that she wouldn't be able to see it. "Party of one."

"I see. What is he currently doing?"

Zero glanced at the vampire who had taken another bottle, muttering to himself about how there should be cats in the damn movie if there was to be a mention of cats. He told Touya the same. She laughed uncontrollably. "Sixth drunk Kain?"

"I don't know what that means." Zero sighed as Kain complained about his face being numb.

"When we're out, Kain will cut himself off before the black out can start. When he's drinking at home, there's an array of emotions."

"Well, which one gets him back to the way he was?" As much as Zero enjoyed being a babysitter, he missed the stoic Kain.

"Well… I've never met 9th drunk Kain. That might be the one that surpasses all the crap."

"All the crap?" Zero asked, his eyebrow raising once Kain had started dancing to music.

"Yes. There's a wall around Kain that he doesn't show anyone. I think 9th drunk Kain might be that wall. But, it'll return him to basic factory settings."

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm." She hung up as Zero flopped onto the couch, ignoring the vampire. Which, it turned out, was difficult to do. 7th drunk Kain had gotten it in his head that he could be an entertainer. And, eighth drunk Kain was worse. Zero hadn't minded the sloppy kisses on his neck or Kain's alcohol breath nearly as much as he minded Kain's continuous wandering hands. Many times he had untangled Kain's limbs from his own.

Kain had finally taken it as rejection and Zero sighed, reassuring him with the approved pet names Kain liked. Saying 'sexy babe' made Zero uncomfortable. Then again, the whole ordeal was uncomfortable. He supplied Kain with alcohol, watching him calm himself down and become aloof again. The Kain Zero knew.

"I did ask you to accompany me on my next trip, right?" This Kain was calmer, his eyes lifting to Zero's for the first time all night. Zero shook his head.

"No, you said you'd like me to hang with your friends." Kain sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I go into the city once a month to check on my parents companies. I'd… appreciate your company."

Zero did his calculation. Kain had returned today. In one month, Zero would have to convince Kain that he did have feelings for him. Do such a good job that no one would be able to question their relationship. And… Maybe use Kaito's plan. He glanced at the clock, hoping Kain wouldn't read his mind. _Then, I'd better get busy with this._ "I'd like to."

Kain nodded once and, haltingly, entered a passcode on the side of the coffee table. Inside, a single book lay covered with dust. Kain rested it on his lap, not bothering to close the safe as he opened to a random page, revealing a picture.

Four people stood on a patio at dusk. Nearest to the stairs, there was a tired man who Kain resembled closely, his face severe, his eyes narrowed towards his sons' choice in companion. The woman who shared Kain's eyes and half smile appeared tired but happy. She stood away from the man, one hand on each of two boys' shoulders. The one who was not part of the family, his broad grin flooded the camera. He wore a tailored suit and pressed a finger against his friends' cheek, one eye closed in a wink.

Zero studied the young Kain with great interest. Both of his parent's hands were on a shoulder. His head tilted further toward his mother and the jabbing finger. In his features, he held a wince. Zero found his father's fingers were clenching his shoulder instead of just resting on it. He had a partial smile that didn't meet his eyes. "What's this?"

"The last photo I have of my family with our butler." Kain sighed, taking another sip. "What do you see."

Zero told him. Kain sniffed. "About right. What do you know of the Kain family, Zero?"

Ignoring the flash of surprise, Zero recited from memory. "They were a great house. Related to Houses Aidou and Souen. Possibly closer to pureblood status than others."

"And, what do you see about that brief and boring summary?" Zero contemplated his answer, giving him a chance to truly study his roommate. He kept drinking, swaying in his seat. Although they had a long night, the dark circles added to the haunted expression in his eyes.

"They're vague. And incomplete."

"The word is generic." Kain wet his lips, his attention on the black TV screen.

"Ka… Akatsuki?" Zero broke the tension after a couple of minutes. Kain turned his head, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Do you know why it's unseemly to gossip about your own family to a stranger?"

"Because the secrets behind closed doors should remain that way." Zero recited. Kain nodded.

"Well, the secrets of the dead remain with the dead. I have no understanding or reasons for what they did to deserve to die. Just that they are dead."

"Do you know their crime?" Inside, Zero was conflicted. He was finally going to understand what the Kain family hid. But, with the retelling, he watched the vampire's face drain with darkness ad loss.

Kain examined the Hunter, finding only concern. He poured two more glasses, gesturing for Zero to drink. "Katashi and Mayoko Kain had two prides. One was their son – who was cursed by a gypsy. The other was their blood status and the entitlement that followed – which lead to their destruction, I think."

"You were cursed by a gypsy?" Zero asked, adjusting his body. Kain laughed mirthlessly.

"That's the claim good ol' Katashi claimed." Zero noted the way Kain spat his father's name, jumping slightly at the breaking of Kain's glass. The latter examined the blood flowing down his hand, sealing itself up. "It's what got her killed the next day. Fortune Teller Brutally Murdered."

"Because she cursed you?"

Kain sighed. "She didn't curse me, Zero. My parents did that all on their own. She just happened to see it."

Zero nodded. He could relate to that. Hadn't his parents fated him by killing Shizuka's lover? Kain continued. "After that, dear old dad started whoring around. Creating blood bonds with anyone and everyone."

"Blood bonds?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that have killed your mom?"

Kain's next laugh came out dangerously, mocking. "For her sake, I wish it had."

Zero was beginning to understand why Kain drank so much for a retelling. Already, he had to supress the urge to touch him and remind him that he wasn't living in the past. Kain took another sip. "No. It took her life, all right. The smile. The enjoyment. Turned and twisted every positive emotion to one of bitterness and hate. Hate for Katashi… And me. Just because I happened to have his genetics more than hers."

"She wasn't always like that?" Zero asked. It was a basic question but, the look Kain gave him was one that felt like a slap across his face.

"My mother." His eyes softened when he glanced at the photo. "She adored me. Taught me many things – how to dance, play the piano. Read me stories. Doted on me, really. Her son."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and drained the bottle. Zero found another and set it on the table. Kain nodded in approval. "I was ten in this. She was already distant, but she was better than my father. That pose there? That was him being kind. You see how the knuckles are white? That lead to a bruise – lasted a week before it started healing."

He gulped his next glass, whiskey dribbling down his cheeks. Zero saw his opportunity and scooted closer to Kain. "Katashi… was worse on her than me. Constantly criticizing her, pulling out her hair, taking flesh out. Eventually, she hired Gonkuro as her protector."

He pointed to the man who was poking his cheek. "Course, Katashi didn't have a clue – thought it was just some kid butler for me to annoy. Gonkuro would probably be happy to show you the scars and the broken ribs he had from those days."

"He looks… twelve." Zero finished.

"He was… fifteen to twenty. Vampires age so damn slowly, we can't tell anymore." Kain examined the photo. Zero rested a hand on Kain's knee. Even he knew that Kain's swears would get worse with his agitation. Kain set his drink further away from him. "Eighteen, I'm pretty sure. She hired him when he was fifteen – just a beggar on the street who had seen a vampire destroy his home."

"She hired someone who hated your kind?"

"Gonkuro was angry. Wanted someone to blame. And, she gave him an outlet with a place to live and eat." He smiled at the photo. "At first, I thought she had brought Gonkuro to replace me. I didn't know what she suffered at that point. It was just crying and screaming and arguing but there weren't any marks. I remember being angry enough to trash his room because she hadn't been with me for a day and a half."

"What happened after?" Zero liked the Gonkuro character. Probably because he could feel the kinship.

"Oh, he was pissed. Smacked me so hard, I left a crack in the dry wall." Kain's smile fell. "Unfortunately, Katashi was home and mama was not. He heard Gonkuro swearing, yelling at me. Walked in when Gonkuro kicked me down. Took his head and banged it against the wall."

Kain hit his fist to his open palm, mimicking the loud sound. Zero almost jumped then relaxed. "I knew what Katashi would do. I stood in front of Gonkuro when he had his fist raised. And, I told him I deserved the beating. I trashed the room, I deserved the wrath. Katashi gripped my wrist and pulled me to his bedroom. Dislocated my shoulder. Used a belt."

Kain fell silent, digging his nails into his knees. Zero turned the hand he had on Kain's knee and intertwined their fingers. He admired Kain, the strong boy who would never let anyone harm anyone he cared for. And Zero knew that he had to use that to his advantage. Still, his heart went out to him. "What happened after?"

"Mama came home." Kain absentmindedly played with Zero's fingers, taking another swig. "She ripped Katashi a new one. Scolded me for trashing Gonkuro's room. And, scolded Gonkuro after he was healed. She stayed in his room for days after tending to me. After that, we were inseparable."

"Nothing builds bonds like being beaten up by your best friend." Zero joked. Kain smiled momentarily.

"He remained as her protector and mine. But, because of that… Katashi started more affairs, stating it'd kill her quicker." Kain's hair fell into his eyes. Zero pushed it back. "That was my fault. I know it."

"How does that tie into your parents' death?"

"He bonded to the wrong vampire." Kain stated robotically. "Became a traitor to the vampire race. A title that fell on his family."

Kain sipped the whiskey Zero had offered. Zero closed the album and set it next to the bottle. "It was a family outing. Mama had insisted. To 'keep up the appearances of a happy family.' It was her way to make up for becoming obsessed with her company – the one thing that really kept her safe. I think she was screwing around at that point and wanted to apologize to me for leaving me alone. I didn't tell her about what Katashi was doing because she already knew. And I didn't tell Katashi about what I thought she was doing because he would have killed mama and Gonkuro and left me to take the blame."

"You don't have to explain your reasoning."

"But I do… Because that's the reason she died. Because she didn't know who."

"Because you were afraid for her safety and Gonkuro's. And you were… Ten?"

"Ten. In vampire years." He drank from the bottle. "I had run away after my father had started his usual tactic of being 'in love' with her. The hypocrisy."

He gagged. In alarm, Zero surveyed for a bucket before realizing it wasn't that kind of gag. "I couldn't stand it. I wandered the streets and Gonkuro had to come looking for me. We took the long way home…"

Kain flinched, his eyes widened and his breathing quickened. Zero held him to his side, muttering that he wasn't there. "They hid everywhere. The… Whoever sent them had so many…"

Zero set the bottle down and pulled Kain into him, holding him tightly and stroking his hair. He didn't know how to pull Kain out of the reverie and chose to be there for him when he did come out. "Gonkuro's in front of me. He froze. There's something behind the drawing room. People who think they're ninja's lurking, hiding behind things. Gonkuro pouncing on the nearest one, screaming at me to run. I ran up the stairs to my parents' room. Crashing of statues. Slurs thrown at me. Katashi dead on the floor, his hair matted with blood, his last exhale before turning to dust. Mama screaming at me to get out before they ripped out her lungs. I ran back, blurry eyed and seeing only red. Someone grabbed me. I… burned them. Fell down the stairs. My neck snapped."

Zero ignored the heat radiating off Kain and into him. He paused mid stroke, waiting for Kain to continue. His squirming had stopped. But Zero tightened his grip, holding him closer. "I woke up and Gonkuro was holding me. And then… we were orphans."

"I thought he was already an orphan." Zero answered, his fingertips on Kain's cheek. Kain blinked a few times, a dazed look on his face. It soon became one of surprise and embarrassment. Zero ignored it, resting Kain's forehead against his neck. _I've already put him through one ordeal_ , he reasoned with himself rather than admit he liked the feeling of Kain's weight against him. He felt the tears leave Kain's eyes. Deciding to change the subject, he focused it on Aidou.

"So, how'd you wind up with house Aidou?" Zero muttered against Kain's ear.

"Gonkuro." The tears Zero felt had subsided but neither showed any intention of leaving the position. "Poor Hanabusa."

"Poor Aidou?" Zero craned his neck, amused with Kain's words. "You suffered God knows what and it's poor _Aidou_?"

"You don't know him like Ruuka and I do. He's desperate for companionship and tried so hard to be my friend. I wasn't… nice to him. To anyone, actually. I ordered my uncle about my estate. When that was settled, I'd stay in my room, trying to remember…" He slid himself down and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, his head resting on Zero's chest. "Hanabusa found his way in. He got in trouble and came to me for help. I helped and that was his tactic – bring trouble. Even more so at the Academy."

"What was different about the Academy?" Zero closed his eyes momentarily.

"… Reasons." Kain shook his head. "When I enrolled… People were whispering about me. Backstabbing. I knew it. Kuran had warned me of it. Its' why my enrolling was even more important. Katashi had betrayed a Pureblood and, as his son, I was a traitor."

The anger boiled in Kain's blood. Zero rubbed up and down Kain's spine, trying another tactic. "Do you know which?"

"No." Kain shook his head. "Kuran welcomed me with open arms. To my face, everyone was friendly but, they watched me. Every time I got near Kuran. Talked about me, reminding each other of the worst day of my life."

Kain held Zero's gaze and wet his lips. "I can handle a lot, Zero. I can handle being the traitor's son. I can handle torture. But, I can't handle my mother's name being dragged through the mud along with mine."

"Of course." Zero's tired mind drifted down a different trail. He shook himself out of that want, focusing on Kain's mood.

"Hanabusa and Ruuka were kind enough to threaten anyone who stated anything against me. To them, I'm thankful. And, for that, I'm Kuran's right hand man." Zero smirked internally and raised his eyebrows externally. There was an inkling of excitement flooding through Zero. If he could get Akatsuki to fall in love with him, he'd have the Kuran's. An image crossed Zero's mind. He almost groaned at the intensity of the thought.

Instead, he exhaled deeply. Kain had thrown heavy information at him. And, it wasn't Zero's intention to screw up the trust just because he got carried away when Kain was vulnerable. Still, his hand cupped Kain's cheek as he lifted them into a sitting position. Kain took the hand on his cheek and kissed the wrist. Zero's heart fluttered with eagerness and anticipation. Kain scrutinized Zero intensely before lifting them both to their feet and leading Zero to his bedroom.

"Wha…?" Zero started to protest as Kain took off his shirt and slid under the covers.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." He stated simple, dragging Zero onto the bed. He slipped his arms around Zero's waist and rested his head on the Hunters shoulder. Zero held Kain close, summoning all the restraint he had. Kain's eyes stayed on Zero's face, closing for longer periods of time until he breathing slowed.

For a moment, Zero thought about Bloody Rose. For the millionth time, he reminded himself he needed Kain. Until Kain started tossing and turning, clawing at Zero's face, whining. He kicked Zero, sweat pouring from his brow. Zero sighed and used his knees to hold Kain's thighs down, his hands holding Kain's wrists. He was too tired to deal with anymore of this shit. Kain bucked up repeatedly, stirring Zero's lust. His eyes turned red with the fixation on Kain's neck. He heard the blood pumping away as Kain struggled in his sleep. Wetting his lips, he let go of Kain's wrists, his eyes fixated on the hollow of Kain's neck.

With his newfound freedom, Kain gripped Zero's upper arm. Zero winced and jerked back, the lust gone and a burn mark on his shoulder. He hissed from the pain and slid into the kitchen, holding it under the cold tap. His other hand opened the medicine cabinet and glass cabinet. When he could survive with the burn mark, Zero pulled down a bottle of pills, a glass of cold water and, finding the bucket, returned to Kain's room. He had set the curtains on fire, the pillow and his bedding. Setting everything down, Zero woke Kain. The fires immediately extinguished.

"Hm, huh?" Kain stared sleepily into Zero's face. Zero pointed to the charring. "Uh… cuffs."

He snuggled into his charred bedding, pointing underneath the bed. Zero sunk to his knees and pulled out a box, shuffling through and finding iron handcuffs. He groaned as he felt his pants tighten. _Oh, for God's sake!_ He glared at the vampire and took each wrist into their prison around the post before undressing to his boxers and slipping under the covers. He knew he didn't have to stay but a part of him felt guilty after putting him through the questions of his past.

As he wrapped his arms around Kain and held his bare back against his chest, Zero couldn't shake the want. He could feel Kain's bare legs, annoyed that in his tossing and turning he had managed to take them off. He tried to focus on the things he hated about Kain. Vampire, obviously. His silence. His drunken ways. With that in mind, he tried to focus on what he learned rather than how he had used his hips against Zero's.

Zero reprimanded himself, trying to force the tale of Kain's past through his mind. Instead, his brain settled on Kain's physic. Even without a regimented diet, Kain was fit. Zero's mind skipped a beat as it went into the different contortions of Kain's face. When Zero glanced at the cuffs he wore with sparks flowing from his fingertips, his imagination got even worse. Breathing deeply, Zero waited for the sunset.

* * *

Kain knew the headache and dry mouth well. He had been nursing these since he had found a fondness for anything alcoholic. He also knew that he'd rather stay in bed and not move a muscle than have anything to do with anybody.

He clenched his teeth once his body had no desire to sleep but to allow him to suffer the consequences of too many drinks. He opened one eye, regretting the decision even in the darkened room. No, he wouldn't venture out just yet. He'd lay in his warm bed until the dark stopped hurting him. Besides: if the dark could do this, what could the light do?

He snuggled into his blankets again, surprised that he had one pillow on his side and another underneath him. Maybe he had a stomach-ache. He shook his head. Not even on his worst days did he throw up the toxin. It might have been a vampire thing, might have been a Kain thing.

Focusing his wary senses, painful to do, he recognized warmth coming from behind him. Encircling him. He was trapped with a captor who had him pressed against his form. Kain's eyes widened. Pushing the panic down and the severe harm it'd cause, he attempted to roll over. There was a clicking over his head. Kain pulled on the bedpost, anger fueling once he realized he was in cuffs. Iron cuffs. One of the most difficult to melt. He sighed, instantly regretting it.

His captor pulled him in further, pressing against him, molding into him. Kain froze, the cold sweat on his back sending involuntarily shivers up and down his nervous system. The captor exhaled, rousing. With one last effort to understand the situation, Kain inhaled the smell.

Others had described a Hunter's scent with one of death or close to. Those who were uneducated or those who had no words to describe anything else. Kain, who was both educated and had the vocabulary, knew what it was. The metallic stench of every vampire the Hunter had slain mixed with the distinctive undertones of a clean up crew – bleach, disinfectant and, normally, ethyl alcohol – all associated with death. His captor also smelled like a distillery – but, that could have been Kain.

"Are you still drunk?" Kain stopped his assessment. Who else did he expect but his one and only? Cursing himself, he fidgeted slightly, glad to feel the normal fabric of his boxers intact – and the horrific feel of something pressing against him. _Please, oh, please! Let that be the Bloody Rose._

"More like confused. Agitated." He shook the chain that bound him, his neck twisting to view the amethyst eyes. Zero shrugged.

"It was either that or I'd have to sleep in my own bed." He slipped his hand to the side of the bed, leaning his bare chest against Kain's shoulder. Kain became increasingly interested in the ceiling, holding his breath. "God, you stink."

Kain chuckled, relieved when his wrists were free. Bruised but free. He rubbed the right one first, wiggling free from Zero's arm. He set his feet on the ground and sat up. There was a throw up bucket, an Advil and water next to his bed. He stood, thankful that he wasn't completely undressed. At least it meant he hadn't lost control. "I still have a lot of questions."

"I bet, Akatsuki." Kain spun around, staring at Zero in shock.

"Wha…" He felt the world spin, slanting a little much to the right.

"Shower, dress, brush your teeth. I'll explain everything over coffee." Zero stretched, the blankets low on his hips. Kain grunted and did as he was told – it made sense to him. His lazy outfit consisted of tight sweatpants, a tank top and a blazer. Normally, it'd have been just the two but, after waking with a stranger in his bed, Kain didn't feel like showing much skin. He added aftershave. Anything to mask the stench of alcohol, he thought bitterly.

He joined Zero, finding the latter already dressed and in front of the stove. Zero glanced at Kain as he opened the cupboard, pulling out blood tablets. "You think that'll help?"

"Better than Advil." He countered, pouring water into a glass. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had drank? He shrugged and stirred the mixture, downing it fast. Clarity had started taking control as he poured another and sat on the other side of the counter, holding his head in his hands. The world was still spinning – and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. That much he knew.

"What do you remember about last night?" Zero asked, slaving over breakfast foods.

"You mean about accompanying you on your trip." Kain nodded and poured another, the headache subsiding with the hair of the dog.

"Tell me what you agreed to."

"I agreed to first names, accompanying you, treating you like a boyfriend. Tried to comfort you about the ducks though, God knows why you wanted to watch a film about ducks."

"They're cute and fluffy. Ducks, dogs, cats… pretty much anything with that will subside the tears." Touya had informed him of this after a long night of drinking at her place and showing him cute pictures. "Sorry."

Zero nodded to himself, storing the knowledge in the back of his brain. With the way that Akatsuki drank, he'd probably have to deal with it on his own. "Shared a drink with you. Enjoyed your little lap dance."

Kain groaned, sensing Zero's amusement. He glared at his partner. Zero continued. "Gave you compliments. Did you know you really like being called a sexy babe?"

Kain felt butterflies flip in his stomach. "That sounds about right for 7th drunk Kain."

"I also gave 8th drunk Kain," Zero mocked, "what he wanted. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"Again, I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Zero shrugged, pausing. Kain could almost hear the calculating wheels turning. As if he didn't feel bad enough about the entire night. But this was his retribution. "You also told me about your past."

Kain almost spat out his drink. "What?"

"About your parents." Zero held Kain's gaze, softening as Kain supressed another anxiety attack.

"That explains the nightmares." Kain stated after spluttering for some time. "What happened afterwards?"

"We cuddled. No kisses, though. Then, you dragged me into bed with you and I held you."

"Before or after the handcuffs?"

"Before. The handcuffs were after you burnt me." Zero turned and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. Kain's face softened as he rested his hand on Zero's shoulder. He willed the heat back into his system, watching it fade as the tingling sensation ran up and down his arm.

"Sorry." Zero shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't like telling it from Kain's – felt forced. This one feels more realistic.**


	13. Behind Closed Doors I

**A/N: A Behind Closed Doors Chapter!**

 **These chapters focus on the individual relationships of our side characters – Hanabusa and Ruuka, Senri and Takuma, Rima and Sayori, Kaname and Yuuki, and, just for the hell of it, the wondrous Seiren. I suspect that she has an interesting love life – when she's off duty, that is. (which is… when? Haha, silly Autumn.)**

 **This one is all Hanabusa and Ruuka. I've put this chapter in here for plot purposes (which means this portion of the story will be getting close to done – but, there might be another if my creative brain has any say) and it alludes to the Kain family. All of them do, in their own way but this one especially – the front runners who hid it the best.**

 **Also: I gave Hanabusa a medical reason to be drinking human blood. No reason – just wanted to.**

 **There're are many reasons that I'm writing these chapters.**

 **Some person might actually want my insight on what the hell is going on (after all, I matched Souen with Aidou but, I view it as Souen makes Aidou grow up a bit and Aidou makes Souen focus on the matters of logic rather than emotional – something he has no business in but, somehow, it makes sense to my 2:40am brain).**

 **I need a break from the lovey dovey stuff that Kain will have to feel – which means the butterflies, the instant eye widening moments, the Oh God, he actually said that about me? Deal. And, I love Akatsuki, I do and he deserves this but… I can't bring myself to write it. Hence, random Behind Closed Doors. I wrote this before I published the next chapter.**

 **This will also further the plot in more than one way.**

 **Those are my reasons. Hopefully, they make sense and it's less me just rambling. Enjoy?**

* * *

 **Living with the Enemy**

 **Cross Academy**

Hanabusa fumed, pacing back and forth in the room he shared with Akatsuki. For the millionth time, he asked the question to the room rather than his cousin: "how dare she! Who does she think she is?"

Akatsuki shivered and used his power to heat the room, returning to his book. He didn't bother to confront his cousin at this point – all he'd do is set the precedent that it was OK to whine to him whenever Ruuka did something infuriating.

"I mean, the gall! And in front of Lord Kaname, too!" Hanabusa continued, tears of frustration and anger brimming his eyes. Akatsuki sighed and closed the book. He knew that if he didn't confront it now, he'd be dealing with a weeping, jealously needy vampire cousin in desperate need of a good smack down. It was better that he dealt with it than the… Pureblood.

"Hanabusa." The tone was colder than he intended. His cousin stopped mid-rant, his ice-cold eyes on Akatsuki's amber ones. _Perhaps now,_ Hanabusa grinned, _he'll listen._ Instead, Akatsuki poured Scotch – the finest of the alcohols, in Hanabusa's opinion. He set it on the small table and gestured for Hanabusa to join him. "What I'm going to say will anger you. Drink."

Hanabusa scowled but did as he was told. Double malt, smooth. Aged 150. He exhaled deeply after downing the drink, his attention on Akatsuki.

"There's two ways about it." Akatsuki started, rubbing his temples. "Option A: continue to let Ruuka under your skin. It will grow into the childish pranks we had when we were kids until one or both of you do something to anger Lord Kaname."

That held Hanabusa's attention. Try as he might, all his embarrassment went with the Lord of Night – from his attire to his mannerisms. He gestured for Kain to pour another drink, subduing himself enough to listen to option B. He had a theory of what was coming and set aside the, now, empty glass. "And, the second option?"

"Stalemate. You apologize to Ruuka. She'll apologize to you. You work on whatever issues it is that you can't seem to resolve. And, you'll stop embarrassing each other in the Lord's presence." Akatsuki almost smiled at the joke.

Hanabusa shared in the moment, handing the empty glass. He knew Akatsuki was right. That much was obvious to the intelligent boy. Still… Be the bigger person and apologize first was Akatsuki's plan? Did he know Hanabusa? Even seeing her smug expression at the door was enough to set his canines on edge.

Akatsuki eyed his cousin tiredly, watching him down his third drink. Hanabusa joined the eye contact, returning to his cocky demeanor. "I'm no where near drunk enough for this."

"Though I hate your drinking habits…" Akatsuki muttered to himself, pouring another. Hanabusa gulped the last drop, his senses dulling the ache of the night. Akatsuki, still his protector, his conscious, had given him the strength. Hanabusa only hoped that it wasn't in vain.

Hanabusa clung onto the piece of paper Akatsuki had written his instructions on, memorizing the wording. "I, Hanabusa, request that you, Ruuka, accept that we are cousins and no longer need to exchange snippets of conversation that will hurt and/or embarrass the other. On this piece of paper, there are ways for us to control our emotions without resulting in the harsh tones of mimicry that we used as children. Please forgive me for my actions."

Akatsuki had written "because I am a stupid child and don't know how to behave towards family members" but Hanabusa had decided not to use that. After all, Akatsuki had to deal with him on a daily basis.

He knocked on Ruuka's door. With his luck, she had probably fallen asleep and this letter would be forgotten by tomorrow. But his cousin had given him an ultimatum: either make up with Ruuka or you can sleep on the couch in the lobby. As comfortable as the couch was, Hanabusa would have preferred to sleep in his own bed. He knocked harder and longer.

"Jeez Louise." The ash blonde muttered sleepily and unlocked her door. Hanabusa found himself staring into the soft chocolate eyes rimmed with tears. He could almost tell that he had caused it, biting his lip from guilt. They narrowed, her posture and defenses straightening. "What do _you_ want?"

The venom from her tone pierced Hanabusa's soul, anger bubbling in his blood. _Just when I was feeling sorry for you_. He bit his lip on the retort he had in his mind, his fist crinkling the paper in his hand. It caught Ruuka's attention. She grabbed it from Hanabusa who was slow from the Scotch. When he didn't take it away, she read it. "This is Akatsuki's handwriting."

"Yeah. He sent me here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Ruuka studied him warily. "Well, at least he got the childish and behavior right."

She stepped aside. Hanabusa entered, surveying her room. Most of the walls were bare, the popular Victorian style encompassing the room. Soft pink but heavy drapes framed the moon. In the center, her canopy bed rested, the mahogany frame suiting the green drapes. She waited patiently on the bed, more compliant than she had ever been. Of course, there was the unspoken rule about Akatsuki between the cousins.

"I, Hanabusa – "

"Oh, please." She huffed. "You're reading from the script Akatsuki sent you here with. If you want me to accept it, you have to do better."

The coldness of Hanabusa's blood began to ache. He clenched his teeth and exhaled through his nose. "Fine. I'm sorry that you like to point out my short comings and my, forgive the direct quote, _dear_ cousin, 'obsessively creepy and stalkerish tendencies towards Kaname- _sama_. Can I help it that I admire the man?"

Ruuka laughed bitterly, almost enjoying herself. "And, I'm sorry to have my own inappropriate emotions regarding Kaname's beloved and my own admiration for him."

Silence fell between them. Hanabusa scratched the back of his head. Had they just been honest with each other? Is that what honesty was? The admission of feelings? Or, was it the obvious points of a series of events that both could see?

Ruuka shifted uncomfortably under Hanabusa's gaze. She hadn't meant to be so forward with her wording – unless it was Akatsuki. And, even then, she twisted her words slightly so he wouldn't think her weak. She needed to be strong for him. Even now, the tales were told and, thankfully, he hadn't heard them. Not that she was aware of, anyway.

"So… What happens now?" Hanabusa asked, positioning himself to sit on the bed next to her, thinking better of it and leaning against the canopy frame. She shrugged.

"According to Akatsuki…" She read over the words again. "We come up with different ways of handling our differences that won't lead to the total annihilation and destruction of either or both of our reputations."

Hanabusa sighed and, admitting defeat to himself, realized this was going to be a long morning. He hated long mornings – they meant less time for him to sleep. He crashed onto the bed next to Ruuka, his hand behind his head. She wrinkled her nose from the smell of Scotch but she said nothing about it. "Well… It would help if you wouldn't sample from the Day Class students."

"Why? Would you rather I sample you?" He felt the pillow hit his side followed by a fist.

"No! Why would you even say that?"

He turned over onto his side, watching her turn a lovely pink color. He was beginning to see the appeal of Ruuka. He quieted his brain, hoping that the words wouldn't flush out of his mouth. "Seriously, Ruuka."

They both fell silent. Hanabusa had never used Ruuka's name when speaking to her – only Souen. He shook his head clear as she inched away from him. _Great_ , he thought, _I'm scaring her and myself._ "The Day Class girls are easy targets to sample. I'm not like you or Akatsuki – sure, I can control myself for a while but, fact is: I need a little human blood every now and then."

Ruuka said nothing to the effect. It had been the one contention the Night Class had with Hanabusa. More importantly, it had been a medical issue for him – a well hidden one. Ruuka was the only one who knew about it – being there when the test was administrated and listening to the grown ups while she played with her dolls like a good daughter. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her mind scanning for other issues. She didn't like his hunting personality – the cheerful, overly anxious 'I Love My Fans' and encouraging Idol to the annoying _kyaa kyaa_ girls. Hell, she hated the _kyaa kyaa_ girls. Like Hanabusa, she was not an early morning person.

"I see." Were her words to Hanabusa. She didn't like the attention he was giving her – as though he were unwrapping her from her night dress, the predatory nature perking her interest. "Well, I think we've resolved those issues."

"Why do you act like you hate me?" Hanabusa asked suddenly. Ruuka sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. She needed a drink. Or six. _After all_ , she thought, _why should he have the benefit of being tipsy and I have to have this conversation sober?_ She poured herself a wine and a Scotch on the rocks for him. Sitting down, she took her first swig. The red was making her a little hungry.

"Because you're infuriating." She stated finally. "You're careless then swing off in the opposite direction of being an emotionless robot. Then, when you're finally back to your careless ways, you're with your fan club and dragging Akatsuki down with you – and myself, I might add. Then, you toss the rest of us like we're just trash, spend hours brooding over the inanest crap that makes no sense to anyone but you. And, when you finally do explain yourself, you've worked yourself up to the point of a tizzy over nothing!"

Maybe it was the Scotch but Hanabusa heard that differently. True, he infuriated Ruuka and his mood swings were, albeit, difficult to control. But the rest sounded like jealousy. Even when obsessively in love, there was always another portion that could love another. Her hatred for the fan club, the fact that he spent time with them. Tossing them like trash – feeling dejected. The worry Ruuka had for him when he occupied his mind on something that could matter – or not, depending on the situation. Coming from Ruuka, that was a confession of love. And he only had to test it.

He set her glass down on her nightstand, surprised that, in his reverie, she had managed to finish a bottle… Or two. He hadn't even seen her stand to get another. Her light chocolate eyes widened as he sat up, his hand on her cheek. She blushed profusely, preparing to shove him off. If she did, he'd know for certain that he was too drunk. Instead, they rested on his chest, the heavy breathing of both filling the room. His eyes darkened with intense desire. Still, he didn't make a move. "May I?"

Ruuka paled, her lips parting. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Maybe it was something more. She nodded once and his lips were on hers. When she returned, they lay on her bed, her arms around his neck, his shirt on the floor and her hands in his hair. The blood sire bond had broke. She knew it at that moment, her thoughts filled with Hanabusa.

 **Living with a Lover**

 **Present Day**

That had been several years ago. Seven, at the very least.

Hanabusa poured her another red wine as he downed the vial of human blood for himself. He listened as she hung up her cell phone with a dissatisfied _click_ and started drumming her fingers on the table, searching for something more satisfying than a _click_. He brought one glass for her and set it to the side of the table, his lips pressing against her hair for a moment. He inhaled deeply; shampoo mixed with some sort of spice entering his sense. The hand that had been on the back of her chair drifted to her lower back, rubbing the skin her shirt had left uncovered.

Ruuka sighed and leaned into Hanabusa's touch. She hadn't realized her back had been aching or how much she wanted to sleep. She looked at her boyfriend, dark circles under her eyes. Since it had been known that Akatsuki and Zero were together, she had been working nonstop to keep everyone's fears assuaged. "I swear, Hanabusa. I'm going to kill him. And then, I'm going to kill _him_."

Hanabusa chuckled and set himself in the chair next to her. Although he had tried, through force, to get that damned phone out of her hands, she hadn't relented. More people bothered her with it than him – but then, she was from the vampire woman's circles and an eligible bachelor like Akatsuki was a hot commodity. "I'll help kill _him_ but, we can't go around killing our cousins."

Ruuka leaned forward and rested her forehead against her hands. Tears flew from her eyes before she had realized it. _No_ , she told herself, _Ruuka Souen, daughter of Souen, does not cry no matter how hard the job gets._ Hanabusa had sensed the shift in his girlfriend's position. Lifting her face, he pressed his lips against the salty tears, almost enjoying the taste.

Years had gone by and still, every time the waterworks had started, Hanabusa felt the necessary urge to push past them and fix the mistakes that had caused them since that night. Her light chocolate eyes opened to his icy blue ones, the same love and surprise crossing her features. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, rubbing her back with the pressure that he knew would sooth her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why couldn't he just find a nice aristocratic boy? At least those rumors would be socially acceptable. Why did it have to be a _Hunter_?"

Hanabusa remembered his promise to his cousin: _I'm working on it._ It may not have been the promise in the conventional sense but Hanabusa's word was a promise – one that he always kept. "Think about it, darling."

Ruuka sat up, her eyes narrowing. _Darling?_ That was the word he used when he wanted her to think about it rationally. Normally, she would – over the course of an evening. But this: her older cousin who put others before himself, who spent most of his life in the shadows of his parents, who had resigned himself to a life of solitude so he wouldn't stain the name of the noble he wound up with – she had to be reasonable over that? Ruuka knew her cousins as well as herself – it's what she would have done in his shoes.

"We asked for one thing." Hanabusa pressed his lips against his lovers neck, distracting her momentarily. "That he finds love. Or, at the very least, a play thing. He probably thinks he's doing the noble thing – pun not intended – and keeping a close eye on Kiryuu. When or if the Hunter strikes, he'll tear his lungs out himself. And, if he loses his V card in the process, he'll put the rumors to rest. It's a win-win situation."

Ruuka sighed deeply. Hanabusa didn't have her ability to empathize but he could see through any farce – especially Akatsuki's. An idea popped into her head. "Then, why didn't he just tell us?"

"And why he lied to my face?" Hanabusa shook his head. "Kiryuu, I expected to. After a while as a vampire, you'd think he'd be calmer and have reconciled himself to his fate. Akatsuki? Not a clue."

He shook his head. Ruuka processed the words, wondering if there was some truth in Kiryuu's version of things. "We all know he'd do anything to get to the Kuran's. Maybe he's using Akatsuki for that as well."

"As well as… what?" Hanabusa couldn't help the instinctive clenching of his teeth – even if it made his jaw hurt.

"Well, he's a Hunter and a vampire. The two worlds can't be easy to navigate. Helping people, trying to adapt to the vampire lifestyle of needing blood and wind up hating yourself because it's a weakness _and_ a disgusting one at that? I mean, he was trained to kill blood suckers." She felt pity for the Hunter. It was temporary but powerful. She knew she'd never look at Kiryuu the same again. "Still… Why lie to us?"

"Maybe it's a mission." Hanabusa muttered, his face nuzzled against her neck. "Sure, we know it but we know Akatsuki in and out. But the others don't know."

"Pervert." Ruuka hit the back of his head with two fingers, a blush on her cheeks.

"You're the pervert – it was meant innocently." He grinned, his teeth grazing against her neck. _Stupid social convention_ , he cursed to himself. How he longed to have his teeth in her. But she had taken the first bite – and Hanabusa always kept his word.

"You always mean it in the most disgusting way." She had pulled herself from his embrace, missing the chill Hanabusa emanated. "It's one of the reasons I can't stand you."

"Oh, you can't stand me?" The wolfish grin crept across his face. Ruuka returned with a semi-smile. Their taunts had become their words of affection.

"You know it. Especially the way you fold laundry. News flash: jeans can be folded."

"Not Armani."

"Since when do you wear Armani jeans? You swear they shrink the second you put them on. Maybe you're just getting chubby. After all – you are a house boy." She dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. He stole her hand and brought her wrist to his lips.

"Only because I don't have a current project. Then, oh, how the tables will turn." He muttered against the skin. Her phone had gone off. She held up a finger.

"Souen and Co. Ruuka Souen speaking." Her company had dealt with the textiles in the human world – from fine silks to tweed. For a moment, she was happy that it was Blanche – a vampire she had been dealing with in England.

"Ruuka, darling." The voice held a tense tone. Ruuka inwardly sighed. Was the rumor going to affect her business on the international scale?

With Ruuka on the phone, Hanabusa stood and wound up in the guest bedroom where he hid a small velvet box. It had been shipped and in his hand a day ago. It was a custom design that had taken a year and a day to make, complete with everything she wanted: from the crests of Aidou and Souen to their initials to the different stones of lapis lazuli – the definition of her name. All were on a silver band carved with an even more intricate design.

He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Akatsuki. The latter picked up after the seventh ring, his voice heavy with sleep. Hanabusa wondered if he had already gotten it on with the Hunter. "It's me."

"I have caller display, Hanabusa. I know it's you." He grumbled and rested a hand against his head. "What do you want?"

Hanabusa's eyes fluttered to the doorway. He could hear the stiff voice she reserved for nosy aristocrats that had decided to judge her. He had been on the receiving end of that many times – especially the first two weeks they had been dating. Still, the room could be bugged – and the ring wouldn't be safe in the guest bedroom – not with Ruuka's uncanny ability to find the most priceless of objects. He sighed. "Can you meet me at our spot?"

"Yeah, course. Tomorrow night?"

Hanabusa scanned his mind. Would it be safe for another night? Not with the way Ruuka was fuming – she'd probably start by cleaning this room. "No, tonight."

Akatsuki groaned and lifted himself off his bed. "Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Kain's POV. If you didn't read Behind Closed Doors I, all you missed is Hanabusa's intention to propose. You also missed the fact that Souen and Aidou know what Kain's doing with Kiryuu, Souen's slightly kinder conceptions of Kiryuu and, of course, how Kain is involved in all of this… But, c'est la vie!**

 **This one will be a shorter chapter, I think… Then, I'll probably write a six thousand page essay on this and then it'll be like 'yeah, short chapter… sure, chick, suuuure…'**

* * *

Kain groaned and pushed Zero to the other side of the bed. Using his elbows, he managed to crawl over the sleeping figure without disturbing the Hunter too much. Thankfully, the Hunter hadn't roused. Groggily, Kain shielded his eyes from the overpowering light of his phone. _What the hell did Hanabusa want?_ He answered and held the receiver to his ear. He remained silent, only revealing a tired sigh. Hanabusa's voice rang through. "It's me."

"I have caller display, Hanabusa. I know it's you." Kain shifted, setting his feet on the floor. "What do you want?"

"Can you meet at our spot?" Hanabusa asked after some time. Kain pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why doesn't he just text like a normal vampire?_

"Yeah, course. Tomorrow night?" He sensed the shift in his bed partner. Looking back, he smiled faintly at Zero's annoyed face as he rested his head against the palm of his hand.

"No. Tonight."

Kain groaned and looked skyward. _Of course, tonight. Why is everything an emergency with him?_ "Fine."

He hung up and stood, falling backwards as he held his head. The hangover had snuck up on him – again. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back, ignoring Zero's taunts toward his drinking habits. "It was Hanabusa."

"Well, I can't blame you, then." Kain almost smiled at the clenched teeth and bored tone.

"I know you don't like him." He stretched then tried, successfully, to stand. The headache almost blinded him in the process.

"He's annoying. And attention seeking. And I don't like him." Zero eyed Kain curiously. "What did he want?"

"You know damn well what he wanted." Kain muttered under his breath. He swiveled mouth wash and threw a clean-ish shirt over his head. "I'm meeting with him tonight."

"That's hours away." Zero closed his eyes, preparing for sleep. Even in a short time, he had grown accustomed to Kain's fitful slumber and the heat that radiated from him so much so that he couldn't sleep without it.

"Yes, and the chosen destination is the same." Kain stretched again, lifting high towards the sky. He started buttoning his shirt, not caring that Zero was watching him. "It's got to be something important."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Zero asked, spitefully. Kain paused pulling on his shoes. Was Zero actually _offering_ to do something for Kain? With the headache not letting up at the moment, Akatsuki was almost tempted to take it. Almost. Instead, he shook his head.

"I can manage." He grabbed his keys off the counter, Zero following him around the place as though waiting for Kain to fall over and hurt himself. Instead of commenting on it, Kain closed the door behind him and sighed in relief.

He missed the old days a little. Not having a roommate, being in isolation… That much, he could understand. With Zero hanging around, waiting for his next dispatch and Kain supposed to be focused solely on seducing the jerk as per Kuran's orders, he found the solitude preferable. He stepped inside the elevator, rubbing the back of his neck as the concierge pressed the third parking floor and swiped his card. Kain assessed the progress he had made as he stepped towards an older model of a Rav-4.

Aside from upping their relationship status, Kain hadn't made any progress that he was aware of. Zero remained aloof and indifferent, only doing as Kain wished and no more. Of course, Kain was the same way but, at least he could assess his own feelings. He didn't hate Kiryuu – not as Hanabusa or Ruuka did. He trusted the Hunter – that would probably come back to bite him in the ass. And hell, he felt lust. Kain scoured his brain as he pulled out of the parking lot. He found himself at the conclusion he knew: he had not developed feelings for Zero.

Silencing any portion of him that could challenge that decision, Kain focused on driving. It had promised to be a long day of driving – six hours there and twelve back. That's how it always was. The Aidou Manor was not somewhere Kain enjoyed returning to – but, if it were for Hanabusa, he would try to enjoy the trip.

He turned on the radio, scrunched his nose and turned it off. Already, he knew that someone had been in _his_ car. Otherwise, it would still be on it's original Classic Rock station, not the pop crap they tried to persuade others with. The rocking began.

Realization dawned on him as his anxiety started to soar. Someone had been in his car. That person knew where he lived. He didn't recognize the scent. He swallowed audibly, calming his nerves. The scent wasn't strong – maybe a couple of days old. If the person were still in the car, he'd hear their heartbeat. Therefore, he is alone in the car.

From there, he started with a plan. He would drive to the manor, meet with Hanabusa and drive back, stopping at the car dealership for a trade. He'd switch the Parking Level and tighten the security. Or, he could move.

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't switch apartment buildings with anyone – he had spent three months living in hotel rooms waiting for the construction crews to finish and another two on the streets once he grew bored of the pandering.

He glanced at the road sign. His planning had only taken him half an hour. With a sigh, he watched the road. _Only five and a half more hours. Joy._

He arrived just as the last rays of sunshine had sunk into the sky. He slammed the car door, not bothering to announce his presence to the housekeeper. He slipped by with he walkway on the side of the manor, traveling through half-remembered paths. Kain smiled, almost hearing a younger Hanabusa telling Ruuka to go away – he and Akatsuki were the only two allowed to play. She tried to keep up but, inevitably, found herself in the land of dress up with Hanabusa's older sisters.

Kain slipped through the trees, pausing before entering the small clearing. Hanabusa sat on the swing set they had enjoyed, his head bowed down over something in his hands. Every so often, he'd turn his head toward the entrance way they used to use, impatiently awaiting Kain's arrival.

Kain's heart sank. A small, square box remained in his cousin's palm. He could only guess what would come next. Stepping out, he spoke Hanabusa's name, preparing himself for the worst. His cousin smiled and stood. They walked the half forgotten paths together, both ignoring the reason – one from social behavior, the other from dread.

"I take it you have not said hello to my Father."

"No one but you know I'm here." Hanabusa smiled at Kain's words. They came to their stream where they spent a lot of time pretending to fish.

"I know Father would like to see you."

"And I would like to see nothing of him."

"He loves you, Akatsuki."

"I reckon he does." Hanabusa sighed, pressing his forehead against the palm of his hand.

"That's the one thing I've never understood about you." They stopped, Kain studying his cousin intently.

"What?"

"You'd rather push everyone away and deal with everything like some… martyr. You don't take the credit you've deserved."

Uncomfortable with Hanabusa's criticisms, Kain bowed his head. "What did you call me out here for?"

"I need you to hide this." Aidou held the box in front of Kain. Kain sighed but took it. After all, his cousin was never going to use it.

"I'll keep it in the bathroom cabinet, under a false wall."

"Why does everything have to be hidden with you? You could easily just hide it if Ruuka visits." Hanabusa regretted the words immediately. He changed the subject. "But, that's not the only thing."

"No?" Kain studied his cousin carefully. Hanabusa's eyes remained on his face.

"I wanted to ask if you would be my best man."

Kain bit his cheek. If the situations were reversed, he would ask the same. So why, when Hanabusa had no clue what Kain felt, did Kain feel as though Hanabusa were waving a triumph in his face? It had been his decision to not confess his feelings to Ruuka – or to Shiki. No one deserved the blame for his own doing. He managed a nod.

"Thank you." Hanabusa gripped his forearm. Kain felt his heart dip deeper into his stomach. That was it, then. He left his cousin and made his journey to the car. Zero and he no longer had a standing agreement. Did he reveal this information and then Zero packs up and leaves? Or, did they come to a new agreement?

It wasn't like Kain expected anything to come from it. The two people he could have loved were engaged – done with him. He tucked the ring into his jacket pocket and unlocked his car. He didn't hear a noise. He didn't see anything. He couldn't breathe. There was a tranquilizer in his arm. Another in his shoulder. The world went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter… You can already guess what's happening. Not sure what should happen first – a confession of love or Kain being Kain and sabotaging everything around him cause he's just that way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chapter, another fun moment for Kainy-Kain. I have fun messing with people's names tonight – don't take it personally.**

* * *

Kain listened to the dripping tap in the darkened cell for hours, days, weeks… Anyone suggesting years wouldn't be off on his timeline. He had let his guard down – after all, who would have been stupid enough to attack him at his cousin's property?

Obviously, someone had been watching his comings and goings. That much he was aware of. But who?

Zero wouldn't have had the guts to request something like this. Regardless of what others had said over the course of their roommate agreement or their relationship, Kain believed that the Level D held some respect and – although he'd never admit it – affection. Even if he was a brother to the Level D, Kain held onto that thought.

The next would be the Association themselves. After his parents had been murdered, they had wanted Kain's statements. And, he had given it – to the Vampire Council. The bastards who set it up in the first place. But even though this was the Associations idea of treating a guest well, they would have given him something to drink and have asked the questions by now. They knew the dangers of holding an Aristocrat for more than twelve hours – and, in chains.

That left two more alternatives: the Vampire Council or Kuran. Unfortunately, Kain knew the Vampire Council would look down on his relationship with a level D. Even if Ruuka had attempted to hide it, there were undoubtedly some that would revolt and those were high on the council committee. But, the Vampire Council would still treat an Aristocrat vampire with respect – not in a filthy cage like some animal. At least, not to his knowledge.

He felt his teeth grind as he thought of Kaname. He knew the Pureblood could be cold and it wasn't an insane conclusion for him to do this – especially if he thought he was losing a pawn in a twisted game of chess that he needed. He had done it before, hadn't he? Hanabusa and himself had witnessed that. But, other than results, what reason did he have?

Kain's mind fluctuated back to Zero, convincing itself that if Kaname had indeed put him there, it would have been because of the Hunter. And, how well did he know his roommate? Would he have done anything to destroy the Pureblood family? Kain knew the answer, choosing to give the conspiracy theories a rest.

It didn't matter anyhow – Kain was chained in some stupid handcuffs in a stupid, dark, musty, mouldy place with a ring and his fears. His heart sank momentarily. He would miss the engagement at this rate. Hanabusa would be dependent on that ring.

Ruuka would scoff at a secondary replacement his cousin picked because he had a better one and none other would compare. He'd choose a cheap one just because none would be able to out do the design. And Kain would be to blame for their failed relationship.

He inhaled deeply, trying to pressure the darker thoughts out of his mind. Hyperventilating now would show his captors a weakness – and that was the last thing he wanted them to have. He would not give them the satisfaction. Baring his best bored expression, he stared vacantly into the darkness. At least, that's how he hoped he looked instead of a starving.

* * *

Zero hadn't expected Kaito to have gone through with his plan of trapping Kain – even if it was for a good reason. Mainly because Kaito would rarely follow through with any type of plan – especially well thought out ones. He ran a hand through his hair as he met the two most inspiring, infuriating men in his life outside a training studio. It had been used for interviewing hostile vampires that acted more like serial killers – holding humans hostage, for instance.

Kaito grinned at Zero's approach, stamping out a cigarette with his heel. "'bout time you showed up."

Yagari ran a hand through his hair, his other discombobulating Kaito's louder voice. "Keep it down."

Zero nodded, his lilac eyes on the ground. He felt like he was an offering more than anything else – some harlot that had been bought for the night. He shuddered to think what Kain's fangs would feel like in his throat. That had been a big reason as to why he hadn't arrived at the allotted time – that and a Hunt. Kaito walked in front, muttering to himself as Yagari fell in step with Zero.

"Do you believe that he loves you?" Yagari asked, his voice careful and low. Zero shrugged.

"I believe he trusts me. Respects me. But, I won't be so presumptuous to say the l word."

Yagari held the door open to a white room, a computer screen with a tab open. Zero assumed that would be Kains'. He swallowed audibly. Yagari spoke. "It won't hurt if what you said is true. Or, so I've heard."

Zero shuddered. It still bothered him that his master could read his thoughts at times. Instinctively, he placed a hand on his oldest bite. His thoughts turned to Yuuki. The bite hadn't been unpleasant but, it was not a walk in the park, either.

Kaito switched the tab over to Kain. His hair had shown the tell-tale signs of a vampire who hadn't fed. "You've starved him."

"Yes. As is common practice." Yagari finished, studying Zero. "He'll recognize your scent, Zero. Memorize the taste of your blood. And, he'll only take what he needs. More importantly," Yagari lit a cigarette, "you'll have a half bond."

Zero shook the images of the woman out of his mind, hiding another shudder. _Man, I need counselling…_ Kaito grinned and leaned forward. "If he tries to drain you, we'll kill him."

Yagari grunted the affirmative. Zero sighed and stretched, holding the door handle. He huffed a breath as Kaito pressed a blaring alarm sound that echoed throughout the building. And Zero ran down the stairs.

He tried to ignore the sound effects someone had put in place a long time ago. The siren itself hurt his ears. And, the holding cells were a labyrinth. He turned corner after corner, searching for the pale figure he had seen on the screen. He was starting to slow down, the scent of blood still on him causing a little hunger. He slowed, wondering if he had travelled too far. He focused on the faint sound of someone groaning. He followed the sound and stood outside the cage… The key inside. He tried not to imagine killing Kaito – that had been a ridiculous idea – and turned the key.

His heart rate increased as he took a tentative step towards the vampire. Gathering his courage, he reminded himself of what he needed to do. He blocked any thought of the Hunters that had assisted him, focusing on the vampire in front of him.

Zero stood on tiptoes, the hollow of his neck just below Kain's mouth as he worked on the rusted chain. He wondered what they had given the vampire, considering his advanced, decaying state.

With one arm freed, Zero moved to the next. He felt himself pressed tightly against Kain's frame, a slimy tongue licking down his neck. The instant Kain's fangs pierced Zero's neck, the former engulfed the Hunter, holding his prey firmly. Zero's eyes widened as he tried to wedge a gap between himself and the vampire. Images of Shizuka flashed through his mind as panic started to set in.

Kain's hand toyed with Zero's hair, stroking as he pressed the Hunter against the wall, lapping and drinking deeply. He moaned against Zero's skin, sending shivers down the Hunters spine. Zero was sure this was how he'd die – by a half-starved vampire.

He had just closed his eyes, resisting the urge to feed. And, he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: chapter horrible? Wonderful? Absolute shyte? Yeah, OK… That's all mean.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about that, guys. I've been called back to work and I work evenings – when the nightmares are supposed to take control. Cause hey, if you're not writing from something your body is trying to figure out, is it worth writing? Kain's point of view.**

* * *

He opened his eyes. Closed. Opened. Closed. He grunted. The world was blurry like a watercolor – his least favourite of all paintings. All the light the city had to offer bothered his senses. He rolled over and rested an arm over his eyes. Realization dawned on him. He dared open one eye, examining his wrist. There was a redness to it that he didn't like – and confirmed some suspicions.

Lights streamed past him. He paused, finding the familiar sound of a car engine. Risking his own sanity, Kain sat up, watching the world pass him by. His mouth felt incredibly sticky – as though he had been into his mother's jam reserves. It tasted as though she had burnt it. He licked his lips, not surprised to find them dry. Then, he dared to view his companions.

He almost jumped at the sight of Gonkuro. The elder smiled softly towards him. "You'll have questions. I know you do. But first, sleep some more."

Kain would have obliged – should have obliged. Instead, his eyes fell on the passenger in the front seat. The silver head was turned away. Kain knew that Zero was watching the people, his face unreadable. But, his mouth dropped open when he saw two deep puncture wounds – and smelled the enticing aroma of blood. In fact, it had the same odour as the taste in Kain's mouth.

He leaned back in his seat, his eyes wide. He had, unintentionally, disobeyed an order. He felt his breath quicken as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His hand touched his own neck, searching for signs of the act being returned.

"No, I didn't feed." The silver head stated. Kain gulped. He had failed.

"How long was I… Gone."

"Three weeks, seventeen hours. Your bloods been poisoned. Hunter Association technology."

"And… How'd you find me?" Kain felt himself getting woozy again. The world was returning to its watercolor state.

"I guessed." Zero stopped the smirk that was crossing his face. "No, I tracked your phone. I got one hit based on the coordinates and I figured they wouldn't move you around a lot – drugged or not. Taught myself a new skill in the process. But, your phone died about three days in."

"Well, those are crappy kidnappers." Gonkuro muttered under his breath. "We're nearly there, Master Kain."

"We're among friends." Kain assured him. "Wait, did you mean the mansion?"

Gonkuro only grunted in the affirmative. Kain rested his head against the window. He ignored the occasional glances from Gonkuro indicating Zero. Instead, he let sleep over take him.

* * *

A short while later, he felt his arm lifted over someones' shoulder. That person was dragging him out. Another assisted after being called for help. Kain felt sick as he tried to protest. The movements of the people around him were so busy. And there were so many stairs. Why hadn't he fought to go home? From the corner of his eye, he saw the disapproving, scowling face of his father. He smiled to himself. Even in death, Katashi was a cross man. A twinge of guilt crossed his own features after he thought that he deserved the death he was given. After all, the man still happened to be the biological father figure.

"No, no, no, no." Kain protested as they took a step up the major staircase. The sentiment was echoed by Gonkuro who stood behind him.

"Not up there." He pointed to Kain's usual room. Kain felt himself relax, finally in a familiar routine. He heard Gonkuro shuffling around, opening cabinet doors and closing them right after. He didn't dare complain about the noise – especially since even opening his mouth would make him sick. He focused on the ceiling, the curves in the moulding. He had enjoyed the sculptor's defiance and the fact he had made different shapes. His father was furious.

"You have no medical training." Gonkuro shouted. Kain could almost imagine him pointing to the staircase, busy with the concoctions.

"I just want to help." Kain could hear the worry in Zero's voice.

"No medical training – no help." He heard the beginning of Zero's protest before a door slammed. Gonkuro was by his side. "Sorry Akatsuki. I know you probably just want to cuddle with your honey tonight but, under the circumstances, I'd rather you didn't. Now, why'd you get yourself kidnapped?"

"Didn't… Purpose." Kain felt as though his tongue were heavy.

"Well, it's a good thing he fed you. You must have given him some way of contacting me."

"No…" Kain's voice faded in and out. Gonkuro shrugged, injecting an IV into his frame. Kain gritted his teeth. Gonkuro patted Kain's head.

"I know, I know. 'I don't like needles, Gonkuro. I don't like hospitals. I'd rather die then be here.' Tough shit, Akatsuki." A kettle boiled from somewhere in the room. Kain already felt a bit better – he could sit up in his bed. Gonkuro grinned and poured them both a cup. "I figured they only used a massive dosage once. Type O from strong men."

"Donated?" Kain sipped on his tea. He still felt as though the world were spinning – and Gonkuro had tripled.

"Of course." He patted Kain's hand.

"Why'd you bring Zero here?" Kain asked, setting the finished cup in Gonkuro's hand.

"It's the twentieth of the month, Kain. Business decides who comes and who goes. Besides," a warm smile crossed his face, "he was adamant."

"Coming from you, that's almost a confession of love." Kain nestled himself under his blankets.

"Well, I had to choose the best for my master. And, he does remind me a bit of myself."

"You were always better. No one as badass as you."

"OK, he's a close second." Kain shared a laugh. "I figure three days on this remedy and you'll be fine."

"I'll be out of this bed tomorrow." Kain informed him with a harsh glance. "Set my meetings for the afternoon. Please inform Touya, Wakaba, Ichijio, Shiki, Souen, Aidou and both Kurans that I will co-host the next get together in two nights from now."

"Co-host? So, you're serious about him?"

Kain kept himself composed. He felt his heart pound, his eyes shift. Still, if he could distract Zero with a co-host duty, the others would be less likely to kill him or call him rude names. And, it would give him ample time to explain to Kaname that he had buggered it. Zero wouldn't be able to eavesdrop with all the other demands. He nodded. "As serious as I can be."

With that, Gonkuro left the room without voicing his thoughts. Kain fell into a dreamless sleep, the anticipation of a lovely feast in his brain.

* * *

"And so…" The lawyers rambled on. Kain stifled a yawn, happy that Gonkuro insisted on the IV bag being under his desk – even at his refusal. He couldn't stand up without assistance and the world still turned without his approval but, at least he was stabilized. At his side, Zero snored. He had fought long and hard that he didn't want to be at this boring "corporate goonie" meeting but, Kain won that argument, stating that he wanted to share one more part of his history. He also played the sick and feeble card that caused Zero to fold.

Kain slipped his hand into Zero's, daring to make eye contact with Gonkuro's. His friend took a step toward him, ready to examine him in front of all his staff. Kain shook his head momentarily. Gonkuro stepped back, half listening, half dozing to the drone of boring business talk. The most Kain heard was 'fiscal year' and 'hard'. He tuned the rest of it out, his excitement growing as the meeting came to an end. He thanked everyone, made his customary goodbyes then, shook Zero's shoulder. The other jumped, his fist against Kain's hip. The other winced but managed a smile.

"Zero." He stepped to the side as a professional, middle aged woman stepped forward. "This is Mika, my director for my charity."

Zero raised an eyebrow but bowed towards her. She shook her head and returned the sentiment. "What kind of charity?"

"We deal with youths who have lost their parents due to unforeseen circumstances. Sudden deaths, things like that. We pay for their best interests – their education, their food supply and, they receive the finest positions in Master Kain's other companies."

Zero nodded, his eyes on Kain. Kain grinned, obviously proud of his achievement. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Please, any friend of Kain's." She bowed again.

"Are there any birthdays coming this month?" Kain asked.

"Yes, three." She went on to list the names and the ages. Kain pulled out their files from his locked cabinet.

"Tell me, does one of them still have a fascination with pirates? I'm assuming she's passed the princess stage. And…" His voice dropped to a low whisper. "That can't be right. She should have been in a placement by now."

"She will be – next quarter. She wanted to start college first and take-"

"Open studies. I recall." He smiled to himself. "Has she chosen a major?"

"Not yet – she finds everything fascinating." He chuckled to himself.

"Massive birthday bashes for the twins – one on each day of the weekend. Let her birthday be first and wish them a happy birthday from me." He tapped the file, a solemn picture of a child staring back. "Have her live and work here for the time being doing whatever she wishes to do. Landscaping, learning, music…Whatever she wishes. And a happy birthday to her as well."

The woman grinned and bowed toward Kain. He returned the sentiment, a smile on his face. When she left, Zero studied him. Kain became self-conscious. "What?"

"Out of all the meetings, that's the only one that made you happy."

"I'm well aware." He rested in his chair, slipping the folder back into its place.

"Why bother with the other corporations?"

"Master Katashi was insistent in his empire." Gonkuro spoke, stepping towards them. "And Akatsuki is a loyal son."

Kain ignored the tone. He fixated on Zero. "The real question is: are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"You mean being co-host to a fancy dinner party filled with a bunch of people I hate?" His hand curled into a fist. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Is that… sarcasm?" Gonkuro questioned.

"Yes." Kain answered. "He's a sarcastic jerk. But, he's my sarcastic jerk."

He said the word before he felt the impact and he dared not meet the shock on Zero's face nor the grin on Gonkuros'.

* * *

 **A/N: better than the last chapter! I feel like Gonkuro should be that annoying shipper where he ditches his duties so that Kain and Zero have to do their own shit – mwhahahahaha! Anyway, hi!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This will be Zero's POV. By the by, it's five in the morning so, I'm working on it with literally six hours of sleep. I need ten before anything makes sense… Is it just me or would Zero and Kain make the Holt and Kevin dynamic of the vampire world?**

* * *

Zero glared at himself in the mirror, suffocating in the formal attire set out for him. The mirror glared back, accusing Zero of getting bit. He leaned against the sink counter, his pale complexion paler now that he had been a vampires feeding bag – again.

After Shizouka Hio had fed on him and turned, he had vowed to never be in that weak position. Then, he let Yuuki Cross feed off him – but, that was more understandable. He fed off her several times. But, Kain? Kain hadn't meant to. It would have been so easy for him to have lost control – especially during the starvation period. Yet, he still managed to take only what he needed. And Zero felt like he was whoring his blood out to whoever needed it.

His body shook with rage, anger with himself for sharing his blood – even when the circumstances demanded it. Anger at Kain for forcing the circumstance of playing host to a bunch of blood suckers. More anger with himself for not flat out rejecting.

He sighed and stared at the water running down the sinks drain. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't completely blame it all on the vampire that had taken him in. That would have been easy. No, this was all caused by his blatant need for revenge.

He glanced up at the mirror. He scowled and turned his back on the jerk of the mirror. Who was it to judge him? He was the only judge that mattered. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to find Gonkuro, the old mans' tired eyes surveying the room. "They're ready for you."

"Still not convinced I'm not part of the course." Gonkuro chuckled wryly. Zero almost smiled in return. No matter how much he hated the vampire world, somehow, Gonkuro made it better.

"Even if you were intended to be, Master Kain would never allow it." He turned his back to Zero.

"Why not? Maybe I'd be better off as a meal." He followed Gonkuro down the labyrinth the second floor had to offer.

"He'd miss your company. Then, he'd sulk. Become difficult to live with. Possibly attempt suicide. It would be dramatic." Gonkuro turned a corner.

"Never thought of Kain as a drama queen."

"Everything's life or death with him." They shared a laugh. Gonkuro coughed. "How did you like the meetings?"

"I still don't know why I was invited." Zero scratched the back of his head. "Why'd he insist on it?"

"Master Kain has yet to truly grow up. He may be sullen, distant but, you're the first person to give him the attention he really wants. And, he wants you to be proud of him."

"That's… disconcerting."

"Is it? I always thought it was more of a declaration of his intentions toward a person."

"So, he's done that for a lot of people?"

"Oh no. But then, he's never been interested in others." Gonkuro studied Zero's face. Zero tried to keep it neutral, causing only a few waves in his feature as though he were thinking of something. Inside, he felt pride in the progress he made. In just a few days after feeding, he had managed to find Kain's flaw – his need to be approved. He wondered if he could do this with his blood all the time – gain the alliances he needed, blackmail. Then, he remembered Kain's teeth in his neck. Although not entirely unpleasant, he didn't want more fangs in his neck. Gonkuro spoke. "My master has always been a kind and gentle soul. I trust you will not take his affection and twist it into something impure."

"Of course not." Zero was glad to see the bannister railing. "He's a good soul."

 _Do beasts in human form even have souls?_ Zero wondered. Gonkuro surveyed Zero with closer inspection. Zero sensed the threat behind those bushy, old eyebrows. He nodded and took his place at the top of the stairs.

One by one, he descended. Kain was already immersed in conversation with four brunettes and four blondes. Zero wondered if he could make it to the corner and observe, stake out the party until he could get one alone. He swallowed a smile. One by one, the vampires turned toward the new-comer. Only Kain's face held a smile. Zero's heart sank. It was going to be a long night of impressing blood suckers.

"Fashionably late has it's limits." Shiki interjected, his voice filled with venom. Kain shook his head, standing next to Zero as a protector would.

"Now that our other host has arrived, drinks!" Ichijo stabbed. Somehow, even his lilting voice was hollow. Zero heard it as an attack but still, he nodded to each of the guests and kept his expression emotionless when he greeted the Kurans. His initial instinct told him to find the nearest weapon and saw off their heads. To counteract it, he watched Kain from the corner of his eye. If the fiery head disapproved, how would he get it across? A slight frown? An unnoticeable shake of the head? Surely, he had to know that this was not Kiryuu's comfort zone.

"Thank you for hosting us." The chipper sound startled Zero. Had it come from the Kurans, who's stare bore into Kain's face with an intensity that could burn it, they'd be sarcastic. Had it come from Rima and Wakaba, he would have heard the kindness. Instead, the chipper voice came from Aidou – the most annoying of all vampires. Caught off guard, he nodded. Kain rolled his eyes at his partner, not daring to say a word. He had messed up – first time for the night. He suspected that there'd be more.

"Uh, thank you for attending." Zero replied. From the corner of his eye, Kain nodded – barely imperceptible. Exhaling the nervous air in his lungs, Zero turned his full attention to the blonde with blue eyes who's smile reached his eyes. On his arm, another blonde who's eyes bore into Zero's flickered between pity and protective. Zero sighed mentally as he shared a slight smile with Aidou.

"It'll be nice to get to know you better." Souen answered. Zero bowed his head, unsure of how to respond. He noticed that Aidou had not gotten a replacement ring.

"Aidou," Zero spoke, his voice hollow. "Perhaps there's something that you'd like to discuss with Kain?"

Aidou thought for a moment, realization dawning on him. "Right."

His eyes shifted from Zero to Souen and back. Souen sighed. "Just go. I'm fine talking with Kiryuu."

Aidou excused himself politely. Zero stood in the silence, wondering what he should say next. Ruuka shook her head. "Look, I'm not happy that you're Kain's choice. But, you are. So, I would like to get to know you. That wasn't a lie."

"And… What would you like to know?" Though he knew his attention should be only on Souen, he couldn't help being aware of the Kurans who spoke with Ichijo. His attention flickered to the ringless hand as Ichijo pushed back his hair, saying something to get Yuuki to laugh.

"I'd rather study you and see your reactions and actions." Souen answered. "My cousins a good man, regardless of specie."

"I have no doubt of that, Souen." He bowed as Aidou returned, the case in his pocket. As much as Zero hated it, he felt the flicker of a smile.

Next, he greeted Shiki. Again, he found no ring on his finger. Shiki scowled at Zero, his face clearly reading his intense dislike. Zero bowed again, his eyes following Kain and the Kurans as they wandered to the patio. He was glad to see that Touya and Wakaba stood close enough for Zero to hear the conversation. He stood before them, earning a friendly smile that they somehow shared. Over their heads, he saw Yuuki lower her head and clasp her hands in front of her as Kaname leaned against the railing.

"Thank you for hosting us." Wakaba stated.

"Think nothing of it." Zero replied. "How's it been?"

As they droned on into drivel, Zero almost felt he was a ghost on the patio. Kaname sighed. "You fed off him."

Kain lowered his head, swirling the contents of his drink. "It was a situation that should never have risen."

"You're quite right. It shouldn't have been your only option." He chose his wording carefully. "Are your loyalties… muddlied?"

Kain downed his drink, trying for a distraction. Zero thought about running to his room and finding Bloody Rose. But, there were too many vampires that would kill him if he tried. "I think we both know my loyalties have always been muddled, Lord Kuran. It's no more than usual."

"Do you lust after him? Crave his blood?" Kaname asked. Yuuki's jaw tensed. Somehow, Zero felt righteous. His blood wasn't just her bag anymore.

"No more than usual." Kain answered. Zero's heart sank slightly. Even if a part of him thought that he was lying, the words said were a slap in the face.

"Will they compromise the mission?" Kaname asked.

"The mission to be ahead of him?" Kain shook his head. "No. It hasn't even been a factor."

Kaname nodded then excused himself. Yuuki approached Kain after, her voice lower. "Is he all right?"

Kain allowed an easy smile, genuine. "He's fine, Lady Yuuki. I'm sorry I had to take drastic measures."

"When the situation calls for it, we all do."

"You've been with Lord Kaname too long – you're starting to sound like him." He teased. Yuuki pushed him slightly, her smile maintained.

"Just continue to look out for him, all right?" Kain nodded as they returned to the receiving area.

Zero was surrounded by the mediocrity of nobles. Who did what, when, where, why… His head blurred from the conversations. It was worse when dinner was announced – with nothing to distract them, the aristocrats continued their boring conversations. But, when Aidou got on one knee, Zero chose to tune in. After all, he had to mind the things that were important to Kain.

"Souen." Aidou had a paper in one hand and a ring in the other. He began reading from the paper but, Souen stopped him from doing the entire speech.

"Yes. I will." Zero returned to his examination of the vampires. Ichijo and Shiki sat across from each other, neither meeting the others eyes. Yuuki and Kaname sat next to each other, not saying a word. Touya and Wakaba both sat next to each other, giggling over some stupid joke, he was sure. His eyes finally met Kains'. He had started to sway, the drinks starting to lure him away from sobriety. Normally, Zero wouldn't care. But, Shiki's eyes kept examining Kain, offering another drink. Zero's eyes unintentionally narrowed. Kain followed his eyes then returned back, confusion written in them.

Zero shook his head. He wasn't worried that Shiki would make a move tonight – not with so many people there.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be a BCD chapter! Four pages! Do I get food for that?**


	18. Behind Closed Doors II

**A/N: A Second Behind Closed Doors Chapter!**

 **These chapters focus on the individual relationships of our side characters – Hanabusa and Ruuka, Senri and Takuma, Rima and Sayori, Kaname and Yuuki, and, just for the hell of it, the wondrous Seiren. I suspect that she has an interesting love life – when she's off duty, that is. (which is… when? Haha, silly Autumn.)**

 **This one is all Senri and Takuma. I've put this chapter in here for plot purposes (which means the story will be getting close to done – but, there might be another if my creative brain has any say) and it alludes to the Kain family. It, also, focuses on Senri rather than Takuma – I'm taking liberties with the beloved Senri character, I know. But, hopefully, it explains a bit more.**

 **There're are many reasons that I'm writing these chapters.**

 **Some person might actually want my insight on what the hell is going on with their favorite characters. Takuma and Senri are nothing new – there's a million fanfics to attest to that. But, I feel like my Senri is uncomfortable in a way that isn't explained much.**

 **I need a break from the lovey dovey stuff that Kain will have to feel – which means the butterflies, the instant eye widening moments, the Oh God, he actually said that about me? Deal. And, I love Akatsuki, I do and he deserves this but… I can't bring myself to write it. Hence, random Behind Closed Doors. I wrote this before I published the next chapter.**

 **This will also further the plot in more than one way. It shows Senri's insecurities, Takuma's horrible hiding skills and, ultimately, will lead the story more into what I need it to be. Then, Senri's actions will make more sense, I hope.**

 **Those are my reasons. Hopefully, they make sense and it's less me just rambling. Enjoy?**

* * *

 _"He bit me!" His best friend insisted, screaming at the top of his lungs. The servant had pulled Senri by the arm and out of the embrace. Senri was confused as they showed him to the door. After all, that was how his mother showed affection – why wasn't it all right for him to do the same? He hadn't been old – old enough to have fangs. Still, Takishima Nariaki had taken offense and their friendship was over._

 _Takishima Nariaki… That had been his worst enemy ever since. He was a lesser aristocrat, but he was still an important business associate in the modeling world. Senri had never disputed the 'slut' comments. It was his own fault for not learning the way vampires interacted._

 _The first time he had used his 'slut' reputation was for an opening for a photoshoot for some magazine he had thought important to his career. He had been fifteen at that time – vampire or human, he wasn't sure. He remembered the vampire that had taken to him – the smell of his cologne. It still gave him the shudders when he recalled it. But, he had also learned what pleasure he could give._

 _The vampire had cut under his collarbone while the boy stared at him that one night, seeming to zone into his own realities. The vampire had led Senri's head to the new cut, encouraging him to lick. He had been clumsy, unaware of what was to come. The blood had tasted tangy on his tongue. Still, he waited for more to swell, his eyes never straying from the cut as his body was toyed with, like some pawn._

 _At that point, Senri was certain that it had created a bond. Knowledge and wisdom both come from mistakes and mistakes had come from choice. He resented the vampire as he appeared in a piece called 'the art of seduction'. All but Senri's name had been in there. Every motion, every position. He would have thrown it away had it not been for one statement._

 _'There's an act that feels good regardless of status. The euphoria. Only those who're practiced in it's art can attain it.' Senri had burned the article, refusing to see himself on the cover. Still, the words had infiltrated his mind. His mother had never attempted a euphoria for Senri._

 _From the vampires he asked, some described it as going to a happy place that their lover had created for their own amusement. For the most part, a vampire had the ability to create it – a sense of calm, peace and tranquility. Senri knew his was different. His had been a place of pure ecstasy and love. He believed that those who had lost their way, had found themselves in relationships that weren't healthy, regardless of who they were – that they needed him._

 _He helped many – humans and vampires alike. He had never bitten them, only mixed his saliva with their blood. Unfortunately, because of his 'slut' reputation, these were perceived as romances. Takuma was the only one who knew the truth. And Senri didn't care what others thought._

* * *

 _On the eve of Takuma's eighteenth birthday, Senri had decided that was to be his only gift. Takuma was his dearest friend = closer than Rima, in proximity and understanding. Senri had 'broken up' with his boyfriend at the time, strategically cutting Takuma with the knife. He hadn't sipped, hadn't encouraged the blood in any way. And, when the wound closed, he hovered over Takuma's finger, hoping his friend would be dreaming of happiness._

 _"Did you cut me on purpose?" Takuma's voice was low. Senri only murmured, finally opening his eyes. It seemed his rouse hadn't worked – Takuma hadn't been in the happy place. This puzzled Senri. Had he done it wrong?_

 _This had bugged him for several months. Aidou and Ruuka had started their relationship. Kain appeared uninterested in anyone. Rima had forced Shiki to attend his jobs. Senri found himself more concerned with Takuma. He smiled at all occasions. It was then that Senri thought that his friend was already living in the happiest world he could surround._

 _Senri had begun dating again._

* * *

 _Until Sara. Even now, Senri referred to her as the evil incubus that had destroyed all that was good in this world. Takuma will never admit it, but some of the political games that were played around him caused moments of PTSD. Senri stayed by his side, forcing Takuma to shift position. He held him tightly, his head buried in his hair._

 _"What if he dies?" Rima asked one night as she brought him something to eat. Senri glowered at her._

 _"Don't give him ideas. He's not allowed to die."_

 _"I'm only saying it's a possibility."_

 _Senri covered Takuma's ears. "If he dies, I die with him. He's the only genuinely happy person who makes life what he wants it to be."_

 _"Cruel. True but, cruel." Rima sat on the edge of the bed. Senri muttered into Takuma's hair, swearing that he'd get better, that he was still needed. Rima stared at her hands. "Senri…"_

 _"Hmm?" He hadn't realized she remained._

 _"Is it possible that you love Takuma?"_

 _"Of course I love him." He lifted himself up on his elbows. "He's my best friend."_

 _"Again, cruel. Right here." Senri kicked her lightly. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, relationship wise."_

 _Senri paused and stared at Takuma's face. The sweat pouring down. His often whining. Senri nodded. "It's true."_

 _"Then, what do you plan to do?"_

 _"This isn't the time for planning." Senri placed another towel over Takuma's head. "It's time for making sure he survives."_

 _Rima left. Senri watched over his friend, never sleeping unless Takuma had been quiet. When he woke, Senri stayed by his side. Takuma had changed – be it ever so slightly. Senri dotted on him. It was Takuma who set the pace – and it was Takuma who had started the bond._

 _They had been together for several nights – sometimes leading into the day and the next night. Takuma hovered over Senri, his hand on his cheek. "I want to know what you feel."_

 _Senri saw the flash of red in his eyes. He had given Takuma permission to pierce his neck, enjoyment flooding through his senses._

* * *

Senri sat up, sweat pouring down his chest. He glanced over, looking for comfort. The bed was empty. He began to panic before reality had set in. There was a ring of paler skin around his ring finger. He rested.

It was true that Takuma would never be quite the same. Yet, he chose to see the good in everything still. He chose to enjoy the best of his life, knowing that he'd likely be the last Ichijo standing. Senri clapped his hands over his ears, trying to push out the negative thoughts the day seemed to bring.

"Senri?" The voice was halting. Senri knew that if he opened the door, he'd find his shirtless ex-fiance. His resolve would crumble – just for a day. And he would regret it. The positivity that Takuma had… Senri had allowed himself to recognize that he had been using Takuma's positivity for himself. He would no longer enable himself to do so. It wasn't right.

"I'm fine." He called, shoving his feet into his slippers.

"You know I can tell when you're lying." Senri swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair and down his neck. They hadn't healed from Takuma's last declaration of love. He had enjoyed that.

"Then, maybe, you should mind your own business." Senri muttered, annoyance shifting towards Takuma. He hoped that would be enough to get the latter to go away – even temporarily. But, he also knew that no matter what he did, Takuma would never really go away. Not unless Senri proved that he loved someone else. Then, he would lick his wounds and be okay.

The hard part was choosing his target. It couldn't have been Rima – she had been in a relationship with Yori for several months. Not either of the Kurans, for obvious reasons. Not Aidou nor Souen. Even as a child, Aidou had been annoying to Senri. Souen and he got along fine but, to add a romantic aspect to that would have been disastrous.

Then, it had hit him. Kain. The man who had sworn never to love and paraded his Vampire Hunter boyfriend as though it were something to be proud of. The old Senri had taken place.

Obviously, that relationship had to be some sort of torture for the vampire. Kiryuu was not known for making friends – and, those he did, wound up his enemies. Even now, neither sported the marks of true pleasure nor the physical aspect of love. It had been a joke in the common room of middle school (one that Senri never took part in) that Kain was a eunuch. Lesser vampires were vile.

He had gone to great lengths to plant the idea in Takuma's head. He hated playing the mind games with him but, he assured himself, it was for the greater good. Takuma could never be happy with him and he felt that he was using Takuma.

He had talked himself into two birds, one stone scenario. Takuma would be free of Senri and the burden that came with him. Kain would be out of a relationship that held no enjoyment. He had never been particularly close to Kain. His eyes shifted to the door. But, if it would protect Takuma, he would do it.

As if summoned, Takuma entered with two teacups. His eyes were bloodshot, like one that hadn't slept. Senri felt the pang in his chest, the guilt rise. He had done this. Takuma set the cup on Senri's nightstand. He avoided touching Senri's left hand, knowing the ring was no longer there. He still wore his.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Senri had made up his mind. He couldn't look at Takuma for the resolve was new – and therefore, weak. He sipped his tea. "I'm sure. And, thanks."

* * *

 **A/N: The road to heaven is not necessarily paved with good intentions, regardless what Shiki thinks. Good chapter? Shyte chapter? I don't even know. All I know is that Shiki needed a reason to be how he is. And I feel like I did this one at a good point in the story. You'll understand next chapter :**


End file.
